A Life Upturned
by The Magick
Summary: Upon completion of her fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione finds that her whole existence is harshly disrupted. A dark secret about her past is revealed and Hermione fights to hide her identity yet remain true to herself -despite being thrown into a cruel new world. She unexpectedly finds that her Potion's Master is the only one she can truly be herself around.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe summer's here already." Hermione explained as she unceremoniously shoved Crookshanks into his basket.

"Joy." Harry said sarcastically. "I'm sure the Dursley's will be happy. We always have such a fun time together." He ran his hand through his hair and smiled unsuccessfully. "Come on, let's find an empty compartment." Picking their way through the packed hallways of boisterous students celebrating the newfound lack of school stress, they eventually found seats near the end of the train.

"But honestly, we only have two years left at Hogwarts! It's unbelievable, isn't it?" Hermione began, her mind once again reeling with thoughts of N.E.W.T.s and career meetings. "Have you two any idea of what profession you want to enter?" she asked as a multitude of possibilities assaulted her. They both half-heartedly mumbled something about Aurors and she regrettably decided to drop the subject. Hermione studied Harry, wishing there was some way she could help him. The death of Sirius was still so recent, she could see how much pain he was in, but try as she might to distract him it would not take long before he would lapse back into a gloomy silence. Ron seemed to have a bit more luck with his sheer ignorance, he would haul out a game and not rest until Harry agreed to play it.

A few hours later the train came to a jerky stop. Harry and Ron slowly cleaned up the rubble of a rather morbid chess match as Hermione looked out the window to see smiling parents eagerly awaiting their children to exit the train. She would, of course, have to wait until she crossed the barrier to rejoin with her own in the muggle station.

"Okay, well have a good summer, both of you!" She said to Ron and Harry after they had heaved their trunks onto the platform. She gave them both a hug. "And you must write!"

"Don't worry, we will." Ron promised, somewhat red around the ears. He then quickly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll miss you." He whispered. Harry quickly became critically interested in a lose thread on his shirt.

"Um, I'll miss you too Ron." Hermione stuttered, flabbergasted but yet somewhat impressed. She had suspected that Ron fancied her, yet she didn't think he would ever be able to pluck up enough courage to show his true feelings. And her own pride issues had prevented her from pushing him to do so. "I've got to go; mom and dad will be waiting. Goodbye!" She waved once more; hoping she wasn't blushing too badly, then briskly crossed the barrier. Her parents were nowhere in sight. _That's odd_, she thought to herself. _They're always on time. _She walked the length of the station and back, trying to stay out of the paths of bustling muggles. Unsure of what to do, and her arms getting sore from the luggage she was pulling, she found an empty bench and sat down. Comforting Crookshanks through the small gaps in the basket, she felt a lump of worry set in her stomach. _Where are they? _

Finally she saw two familiar figures approaching. She jumped up. "What happened?" She asked anxiously.

"It was nothing, bad traffic." Her father said, grabbing her luggage and heading towards the exit. Hermione looked at her mother quizzically who spared her a nervous smile before quickly turning away to follow her husband. _What's wrong? _Hermione thought, concerned that something awful had happened while she was at Hogwarts.

She got into the back seat of their vehicle, still eyeing her parents suspiciously, waiting for one of them to break down and reveal some horrible truth that they had refrained from telling her while she was busy with her studies.

"How was school?" her mother asked after a while, breaking the abnormal silence.

"It was good." Hermione replied, staring out the window. She noticed a tawny owl sitting atop the remains of a dead tree stump, and absentmindedly wondered if it was wild or else belonging to someone in the wizarding world. The sun was beginning to set and the landscape rolled by, but Hermione began to notice that the landscape was not at all familiar to her. They always took the same route home and Hermione knew they should be entering the suburbs by now, but instead they were cruising by a dark forested area.

"Um, father, where are we going?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll be home soon." Her father replied in a monotonic voice.

"Dad?" she asked again. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward, studying her father's face. It was blank. _What's wrong with them? _Her mother was the same as well.

Suddenly it hit her and she scolded herself for not coming to the conclusion sooner._ They're under the Imperius curse. _She felt a shiver go down her spine. The ministry had just recently been forced to realize that Voldemort had indeed returned, and though the Daily Prophet had not yet reported any incidents, Hermione could not ignore the fact that the Dark Lord was keen on killing muggleborns. She pulled out her wand and tried to break the curse set upon her parents yet was unsure if the unforgivables could even be undone by outside sources - at any rate, the counter spells she knew of had no effect.

"Please don't do that, sweetie." her father said icily, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

She contemplated whether or not she'd survive throwing herself out the door. They were travelling highway speeds, so it was not really a tempting thought, plus she would never abandon her parents. She carefully tried the back doors for good measure, but they seemed to be magically sealed as even the locks wouldn't budge. So Hermione sat back, bracing herself for whatever lie ahead. Several trying minutes went by. Hermione tried to keep herself calm, holding down a strong urge to scream or madly throw herself about the vehicle in attempts to break out. But she knew in the end the best possible thing for her to do was to remain rational. She stroked Crookshanks and waited.

Suddenly she felt the car slowing down and then turn onto a long paved driveway past large iron gates which were already open. Hermione peered through the front window to see an immense mansion looming in the darkness ahead.

The car stopped. Crookshanks hissed and jumped off her lap. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand as the car door opened on its own accord, flooding the interior with a faint light. Cautiously she exited the vehicle, a nervous sweat beading on her forehead. She gasped as she heard footsteps approach behind her. Swinging around, she saw a masked figure walking up the driveway towards the car. Before she could realize what was going on, she heard a deep voice utter "Avada Kedavra," and saw her parents slump down in their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione screamed, dashing back to the vehicle and pounding on the windows. _They can't be dead! Don't let them be dead! _Tears streamed down her face as she frantically pulled at the door handle, but the car had sealed itself once again. The dark figure approached and roughly pulled her away. She screamed again and tried to punch and claw her way out of his grasp. "No! You murderer! How could you do that?" She sobbed, and feebly attempted to stun him.

He pushed her towards the house. "Those were my orders." He said coldly. "Get inside." She glared back at him, yet he threatened her with his wand. "Now!" he ordered.

Hermione walked up to door, unwilling to fully accept what had just occurred. It slowly swung open and she stepped inside.

"Welcome" said a familiar voice.

Hermione's head snapped up. "Malfoy?" she said, staring incredulously at a young man with the platinum blonde hair.

"Granger?" he replied, looking just as shocked to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione snapped, quickly rubbing her tear-streaked face as he closed the door behind her. She felt in no fit state to be bothered by Malfoy of all people.

"I live here." He replied hotly. "Though I never imagined my house would be tainted by mudbloods."

Hermione glared at him with such hate that he had the sense to look away. "It's not like I want to be here," she snapped, angrily wiping away another tear. "Why was I brought here?" she whispered after a moment, her anger subsiding into fear.

Draco took a step towards her. "Hey," he said, "be strong, Granger. You're supposed to be brave, right? You're in Gryffindor after all... so prove it."

She looked up at him in shock. Never, in her five years at Hogwart's, had Draco shown anything but disrespect towards her. And now he was offering up words of comfort? She looked into his ice blue eyes and saw not anger or malcontent, but something different. In his eyes lie concern and pity. Yet after a few fleeting moments he looked away with a sneer.

"Come. You have been beckoned." he said quietly. She tentatively followed him down a grand hallway into a large sitting room. A small fire cracked in the fireplace, and though the room was dimly lit, Hermione could see a group of cloaked and hooded people sitting on the various pieces of furniture. Draco indicated for her to sit down on an empty sofa placed in the center of the room. She did so, and felt a pang of dismay seeing him walk away to settle himself in a small chair somewhat behind her. She was alone.

A dark figure suddenly swept into the room. "You've arrived." It said, in a harsh voice, stopping in front of Hermione. "Excellent." He stepped forward, allowing the flickering light to pass over his face.

Hermione felt a chill race up her spine but she somehow managed to keep her composure. "Voldemort." She whispered, looking up into his snakelike face."Why did you kill my parents?" she asked, trying to steady her voice while staring hard into his cold eyes. He pulled out his wand and Hermione's hand instinctively tightened on her own, yet she felt a little sigh of relief to see that he was only summoning a large armchair. He smoothly eased himself down.

"They were no longer needed." He said, leaning back in the chair while observing the trembling young girl in front of him.

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Hermione asked a little apprehensively. _What do they want? Torture? Rape? Both? Then to brutally kill me like every other 'mudblood' that is unfortunate enough to get caught in his line of fire? _

"My dear, we have no intent to harm you. The Dark Lord would not want to kill someone as valuable as you. No, I have a bigger plan for you. Miss Granger. You will soon become a precious asset to us." He smiled evilly. "But you have no idea why you're here, do you? Relax, and I shall explain everything."

Hermione looked around, confused. _I may have good grades in school, but why would Voldemort think I could ever be of any benefit to him? _The Death Eaters were silent, intently watching their master. Hermione eased herself back onto the couch a bit and nodded for him to continue.

"About 16 years ago, just before my...undoing, much thanks to young Harry. I was, as we shall put it, exceedingly admired. I had an abundance of followers at my command. Devotees constantly bowing down before me. Yet although I was intelligent enough to extinguish any sense of petty human emotion that may have put me in a place of weakness, there was one blunder on my behalf. See, I grew rather fond of a certain Death Eater." A shadowed grin graced his lips, making him look even more perverse. "She was...lovely, dark and sinister, sparkling with a powerful beauty and dedication. I'm assuming your intelligence will allow you to easily guess the rest of the story." He looked at Hermione knowingly.

_No._ Hermione thought, shaking her head, her hands quivering worse than ever. She knew where this conversation was heading. She would refuse to believe it. _No, that can't be right._

"Her name was Orianna Lorelle. It pains me to recall that she was brought to Azkaban shortly after you were born. There she perished, too full of life to survive in a place where the will to live is diminished. Of course, Dumbledore found out about my little mistake. He swept in and took you away, placing you in the care of two muggles and taking every possible measure to conceal your identity and hide you from me. Though, of course, I would not have been in a fit state to raise you as just weeks later was when my ploy to kill Harry Potter unfortunately backfired. Yet now, my dear, I have found you, and I think to myself that the situation has graciously transformed from a mistake to an advantage. I will teach you my gifts and you will be at my side, and together we will do great things. Hermione, we are reunited as father and daughter."

"No! You're wrong! You're lying!" Hermione yelled, standing up and raising her wand. She wanted to be sick, she wanted to kill the man in front of her, she wanted to disappear. She could not think straight, her mind was buzzing; she wanted to kill him right then, but knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to even hex him. "Prove it." She managed to say weakly before slumping back onto the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think I need to prove it, Hermione." he said calmly. "I think you know already the truth in my words. You can feel it, can't you? I am not mistaken that you are my daughter." _In her young face I can see the likeness her mother._

She believed him. As much as every fibre of her being wanted not to. She knew. Hermione felt dirty, fresh tears falling down her cheek. She looked up at him...her father, then leaned over the side of the couch and became violently sick. Yet no amount of vomiting could purge her of what she was. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and saw her mess magically disappear.

"You will be staying here for the summer, and I shall be coming by as often as possible to instruct you personally."

"Instruct me?" Hermione asked weakly.

"You are my daughter, and there is no doubt in my mind that you have inherited my abilities. You have already shown great potential at Hogwarts. Nonetheless, I can teach you magic that you have never imagined. You will become powerful, Hermione."

"I will never help you." she said acidly.

"We shall see." He said quietly. He stood up, looming over her. "And really don't trouble yourself trying to escape, you are being watched... Farewell." Soon after gliding out of the room his Death Eaters arose, some of them attempted to introduce themselves to the troubled young girl, but she would not speak. The room emptied, save for one person.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, shall I show you to your room?" A soft voice asked. Hermione looked up. Draco was standing over her, looking worried. Hermione nodded, she stood up and swayed on the spot as a bought of dizziness overtook her. Draco put his arm around her waist to steady her. She looked at him, perplexed. He shrugged then began leading her up a set of stairs and into a spare bedroom. She looked around. It was about three times bigger than the bedroom she had at home. _At home?__ I don't really have a home to go back to._ Nevertheless, she was somewhat impressed at the domain. The bed was large and inviting. There was a towering case full of thick, old books against one of the walls, and a cozy fireplace situated in the corner. A window with thick, forest green drapes looked out on the expansive backyard.

"You have a nice house." Hermione stated.

"Thanks." He said sneering. "You're luggage was brought up," he indicated, pointing at her trunk, "and if there is anything else you need, just ask." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione said, looking around her room again. "Where's Crookshanks?"

"What is a crookshank, Granger? Some sort of muggle tool?" Malfoy asked snidely.

"No. He's my cat. He's a tabby, you know, striped and orange; he's kind of big too." Hermione stated. "Oh no! He wasn't in his basket when I got here, he probably ran out of the car." She was crestfallen. Draco observed her, wondering how she could look so sad over a stupid cat.

"I'll help you look tomorrow." He said quickly, before exiting the bedroom. She stared after him. _Maybe he's intimidated by me now, considering... _ She went and shut the door, and then fell down on to the bed. _This has been the absolute worst day of my entire life! What would Harry say if he found out? __And Ron?__ Ron... _She felt a little flutter in her stomach remembering the kiss she had received from him. Small, yet monumental. It all felt like a lifetime ago. Closing her eyes she fell into a fitful sleep, waking up multiple times with a great pressure in her chest, fear and sadness threatening to consume her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the next morning to blazing beams of sun falling across her face. Despite what happened the day prior she decided to get up and attempt to find some normalcy. Rummaging through her luggage she retrieved a pile of clothing and tiptoed from her room in search of a shower. _A tour might have been beneficial, _she thought, noting how huge the second floor alone was. She opened various doors going down the hallway; a closet, another closet, an office, a spare room, another office, and finally, a bathroom!

After a long shower she headed back to her room, Draco was standing at the door. "I was wondering if you were awake." he said, as she went to put away her towel and pyjamas. "Breakfast is ready for us downstairs if you'd like, my parents won't be joining us quite yet, father has the day off... they like to sleep in." He broke off awkwardly as she followed him down the stairs and into the dining room. Two places were set across from each other, along with heaping platters of different foods.

"This looks great." Hermione said, admiring the assortment of fresh fruit. Helping herself to some orange juice, she noticed Draco was watching her. "So we can look for my cat today?" she asked feebly, feeling rather self-conscious under his gaze.

"Yeah, we can go after breakfast. Eggs?"

"Sure." Hermione filled her plate, amazed at how hungry she was but then remembered that she had barely had anything the day before.

After breakfast the two headed out into the yard. "Crookshanks!" Hermione called, making little cooing noise while looking under some shrubs. Malfoy stared at her dumbfounded.

"Are you a witch or not?" He sneered. "Why not use a revealing charm to see if it's here?"

"We're not allowed to use magic outside of school." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. She saw Draco roll his eyes. For the next several minutes Hermione searched under hedges, but when she straightened up and looked around she then fully grasped the vastness of the Malfoy property. It was a very well manicured green lawn that stretched the length of an enormous property surrounded by tall wrought iron fencing. A variety of fancy hedges and decorative trees lined the inside of the fence so it was difficult to see beyond it. Towards the middle of the lawn in front of the manor she saw a large round fountain of pristine white stone.

_This will take forever!_ she thought helplessly.

"Is that it?" Draco suddenly yelled, Hermione followed his gaze to see-

"Crookshanks!" she ran over and scooped up the cat that had dashed out from the fenceline. She hugged him to her chest.

"Happy now?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I suppose." she replied, her initial elation quickly subsiding. She headed towards a small stone bench and sat down, listening to Crookshank's loud purring.

"Did you want to talk?" Draco questioned in a softer tone, sitting down next to her.

She felt everything she was holding inside, threatening to take hold of her, it was too much... She couldn't help herself.

"Well... of course I do, but at the same time I don't want to even think about it. Yesterday, the life I knew and loved was taken from me and destroyed. My parents were hours late picking me up from school and when they arrived they were cursed. I eventually discovered that we weren't ever going home. We came here where the two people I called mom and dad were instantly killed, I never got to truly see them before they died, they had no idea what was happening. I get forced inside this unknown house where I'm met by the boy who has caused me nothing but grief throughout school. I am then told that my life has basically been a lie, my parents are not actually even my true parents, that I was a 'mistake' and, here's the best part, that I am the daughter of the darkest wizard of our time, though my real mother is dead. And he has done so many people so much harm and murdered the parent's of my best friend, how will I ever look Harry in the eye again? And now he's supposed to train me to become his evil little sidekick and I can do nothing but go along with it or else be killed. So evidently I did need to talk about it, so thank you!" She took a deep breath and felt a small weight being lifted, a tiny relief.

Draco stared at her, unsure of what to say. He then lifted the sleeve of his left arm and revealed to her his recently acquired brand.

"You're a Death Eater now?" she gasped, staring at the mark with dismay and pity, it looked inflamed and painful.

"Just since the Christmas holidays. As you can probably see, it's quite new." He said, pulling his sleeve back down.

"Do you have anything for it, a salve or potion to make it heal faster?" Hermione asked.

"Ran out a while ago, and haven't been bothered to get the right ingredients to make some." He shrugged. "It's doesn't hurt too much anymore. It was not my choice to join. I actually hated the thought of it; I wanted to finish school first. But being as my father is one...and the Dark Lord wanted me to join as soon as possible. So I kind of had to accept it. But luckily I haven't had to do anything yet, just attend meetings and stuff like that. Father offered up our house for you, to try and get back on his good side. Mother is still mad at him for doing it. I mean, the Dark Lord is not a guest one regularly wants."

Hermione nodded, smiling a bit. _He hasn't even called me a mudblood yet. _"I didn't think you were capable of civil conversation, Malfoy. Thank you, I needed someone to talk to."

"Well I couldn't very much be mean now could I? I wouldn't want someone running to daddy telling on me, I'd probably be killed." He added sarcastically. Hermione giggled but at the same time felt a bit repulsed at the truth in his joke. _My father is a murderer_


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by rather smoothly. Hermione spent some time walking around the property with Draco and playing various wizard games, he even tried to convince her to use one of the extra broomsticks so they could go for a ride, but she politely refused, knowing she was very clumsy in the air. Hermione also began reading through the books that were in her room, though most of them were fairly dark. She did find a rather romantic novel that almost made her squirm with embarrassment whenever she read it. She rarely came into contact with Draco's parents after she was introduced. Lucius was usually working every day, while Narcissa seemed to avoid being in the same room with her.

One afternoon as they were passing through the sitting room Draco's mother unexpectedly looked up from her Wizard Weekly magazine and curtly announced that a visitor was to arrive shortly. "Not him." She added to Draco, who had shot her a startled glance. Hermione and Draco settled down on a vacant sofa while Narcissa went back to her reading, though a sour expression now graced her elegant features. Ten minutes later the deep chimes of the doorbell sounded throughout the manor. Narcissa stood as a house elf entered the sitting room with a bow, escorting a tall man with shoulder length black hair, and black eyes to match. "Ah, Severus, always a pleasure." She said serenely, briefly grasping his forearm. "Shall I have tea brought out?"

"It's not necessary Narcissa; I'm on rather a tight schedule." Snape said, sweeping in the room and stopping short upon seeing Hermione. "Ah, Miss Granger, might I have a few moments?"

Hermione got up and followed him out into the back yard. They were half way across the property when he finally slowed his stride. "How are you, Miss Granger?" he asked rather solemnly.

"I'm... I'm fine, Professor." She paused, holding back a frenzy of questions she longed to scream at him.

Snape stopped. "Miss Granger, do not waste my time skirting around the issue. Just ask what's undoubtedly on your mind."

"Alright," Hermione began, grateful for his blunt directness, "Why didn't Professor Dumbledore tell me anything? Was it necessary to keep me completely in the dark? How can this happening? What use can I really be? Am I even allowed back at Hogwarts? _What will I do_?" Her questions turned into pleas and she walked forward a few steps to hide her face.

Snape studied her, it must have been a traumatizing blow, he thought, and for one so promising. Her future was now riddled with darkness and doubt. He picked his words carefully. "Professor Dumbledore thought it would have been best for you to grow up in innocence, away from the horrors of your family. Though I must assure you, he never thought that the Dark Lord would strike so soon. He did not intend for you to be informed in the manner that you were, and laments that fact that it has occurred before he had time to act. I am sorry, Miss Granger, I can only imagine what a dreadful shock it must have been." She nodded, turning back to face him as he continued. "But what I have come here for is to begin teaching you a skill that is essential in order to live both lives. That is, the art of Occlumency. As you may remember I attempted to teach this to Mr. Potter, with little success. Though I'm confident that you will be more willing to learn."

Hermione's interest perked. She always enjoyed a new challenge, and wondered whether Occlumency was as hard as Harry made it out to be. "When can we begin?" she asked.

"Immediately, if you feel able enough." Snape said, retrieving his wand from within his cloak.

Hermione nodded.

"Now, barricade your mind," Snape explained, "and do not allow me to view your thoughts. That is the primary concept behind it; the key is to not lose focus. Prepare yourself. One...Two...Three."

Hermione cleared her head and put up a blockade, yet instantly felt Snape trying to pry into her thoughts. It was painful, the pressure was overwhelming. Her head was throbbing, and then after a few long moments her barriers shattered. Memories were playing in her head; her dad teaching her to ride a bike, the letter from Hogwarts, meeting Ron and Harry, the Yule Ball, Ron kissing her on the cheek, Voldemort's cold hand, Draco helping her to her room..." Finally it stopped, she gasped for breath.

"That was a good first attempt." Snape encouraged, unlike anything he'd ever done in class. "But you must keep your concentration. With time it will become less painful. Do you wish to continue?"

Hermione set her jaw and nodded, despite her pounding headache._ This is important._ She was able to hold out a bit longer each time, yet still Snape would see tidbits of her life that she normally would not share with him.

"That's enough for today." Snape finally announced, noting her growing exhaustion. "Now if there's anything you need, send an owl, but keep in mind that it may be interrogated... I am here to help you." He added in a comforting tone.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, wondering if she could push the limits. "Considering the circumstances I wonder if I could be so bold as to ask you, whose side are you really on?"

He looked angry for a split second, and Hermione regretted her rude inquisition. Yet he then said in an extremely tranquil voice, "Miss Granger, I am not at liberty to discuss such issues with a student. The question is who do you trust more? Do you trust and believe in Professor Dumbledore and his judgements? Or is it that you place more hope in Voldemort?" With that he left, and Hermione found her answer. Dumbledore is a wise man, she could not doubt him.


	6. Chapter 6

As the summer days slowly slipped by, Hermione found that she was almost enjoying herself. Snape came by every few days to continue Occlumency lessons and Hermione found it a rather agreeable challenge. She spent her time alone trying to strengthen her mind and quickly excelled at the different tasks Snape had set out for her, such as being able to effectively lie when asked a question under pressure. He also began teaching her how to master non-verbal spells. She found an excellent book of powerful hexes, curses, and defensive spells in her room and began memorizing the different incantations.

Sitting on one of the benches in the yard Hermione tried to remember the proper wand movements for a particularly powerful hex; she closed her eyes and began some tricky wrists movements.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Hermione jumped and opened her eyes to see Draco watching her.

"Oh, I was just practicing a spell I read about in one of your books last night."

"Why don't you stop pretending and actually try it out? Then you find out if you can actually do it." Malfoy looked at her pointedly.

"I'm not of age yet, I don't need a hearing from the Ministry on top of all things."

Malfoy huffed. "Granger, this is a wizarding house. The Ministry cannot tell who has done magic on the property; my parents would claim it was them if we ever got any questions anyway. Besides, my father has connections; you know we are quite generous to the Ministry. I doubt anyone would be inclined to interrogate us." He looked at her, seeing doubt still etched in her face. "Watch." He pointed his wand at one of the lawn ornaments, making the angelic stone child come to life and do a small jig. Hermione laughed. "See? No harm done." He said. "What do you say to a duel?"

"What?" Hermione said abashed. "No, absolutely not." Despite feeble attempts a few years previous, Hermione had never had a proper wizard's duel.

"Come on." Draco urged. "It'll be fun; we just have to watch what spells we use. We can even set up a cushioned area if you'd like." He held out his hand. "Please?" Hermione was apprehensive, yet she slid her hand into Draco's and he gently pulled her up and began leading her around the house.

He brought her to a large garage and the door slid open on its own accord. There were no vehicles within; it was rather empty save for a few shelves holding some old cauldrons and various containers of potions. Draco muttered something under his breath while swishing his wand in peculiar motion. The interior suddenly became filled with large soft pillows and the cemented floors and walls acquired a thick padding. He looked at her and grinned. Hermione was incredibly aware that she was still holding onto Draco's hand. _Oh, I hope he doesn't notice that my palms are getting sweaty. _She became rather self-conscious and pulled away from him, trying not to turn red. _What am I doing? When have I ever cared about what Malfoy thought of me? _She quickly glanced at him, he was watching her.

"Er-shall we start then?" Hermione asked, walking into the garage. Draco followed her in and the door closed behind him, cushioned as well. They took their places across from one another, and bowed rather ineptly.

"Ladies first." Draco said, raising his wand.

Hermione raised her own. She quickly recounted what spells would be appropriate and decided on a simple hex that would make Draco's legs function uncontrollably. She focused her energy and then said the incantation in her mind. Draco was too quick; he blocked her and cast a different spell. Hermione dodged it but felt something hot graze her arm; she grimaced and looked down to see a streak of red irritated skin. She tried to disarm him but he cut her off, sending her stumbling backwards. She then shot another hex at Draco, which hit him in the stomach. He buckled over; Hermione knew that uncomfortable boils were now sprouting up under his shirt. Hermione saw a steak of white light, then felt something which she would describe as a hot iron spike ramming through her chest. She fell back, hardly able to breathe. She could see Malfoy running over to her, mouthing what looked like the words "Are you okay?" After a few moments of the world spinning around her, Hermione was able to sit up.

"I'm really sorry. That last one came off a bit strong, I actually did not intend it." Draco said, pouring a pungent smelling liquid on her arm causing her skin to return to a healthy shade. "But not bad, Granger. After a bit of practice you could become a fair dueller."

"Really?" Hermione asked, politely looking away as he applied a thick poultice to his stomach.

"No kidding. You just need to be a bit faster, I could tell that you were thinking of what to use. Don't think so much. Even the smallest delay may be a fatal mistake." He returned the garage to its original state and then strolled out; Hermione followed him back into the house where Lucius was waiting in the sitting room as they entered through the sliding doors. He looked at them suspiciously, his eyes darting between Hermione and Draco.

"Ah. There you are, Miss Granger. I've just received message. Your...ah...father ...will be arriving tomorrow at noon." The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

Hermione suddenly felt very ill. She had forced any thought of 'why' she was actually at the Malfoy's out of her mind, but whenever memory of what had really occurred at the beginning of summer invaded her being, she instantly felt infected. She nodded slightly before heading up to her room where she spent the remainder of the day trying not to concentrate on what was to come tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Hermione stayed in her room, ignoring a call for breakfast, and declining to eat lunch. She knew she would not have been able to hold down food anyway. At exactly twelve noon she heard a sharp knock at her door.

"He's here; you're to meet him in the dining room immediately." Came Lucius's disdainful voice.

Hermione slumped off her bed. She slowly and regretfully walked out of her room and down the stairs, into the dining room. The fireplace was lit and the room was sickly warm. The table had been removed and he had his wand drawn. _Is he going to make me duel him? _Hermione thought in horror, as she placed her eyes upon the looming figure ahead.

"Having a good summer, Hermione?" He asked in his horrible crawling voice, he didn't wait for her to answer. "We are just going to go over the basics today," he continued without waiting for her response. "And then we will continue into greater depth during later lessons. To make it easy for you, there are five concepts that we will be studying. These you shall embrace into your life, they will shape your behaviour. Understand?" Hermione stared at him, willing the day to be over. He continued, oblivious to her dissatisfaction. "Strength, Apathy, Perseverance, Allegiance and Obligation. We shall only challenge the first three at this time."

He walked towards her. "I would like to gauge the extent of your magical power; I believe you have thus far not attempted to extend your abilities beyond classroom requirements. Now is the time to actually _try_. You shall cast the Imperius curse upon myself and have me perform various, but suitable activities. No worries, I will be able to stop you at any point if I find that you are getting carried away."

Hermione anxiously pulled out her wand. The idea of performing an unforgivable curse upset her. Yet could she really argue? She raised her wand, clearing her throat, "Imperio." Immediately she felt a constant drain on her energy and a slight wave of mental connection leading to her father's psyche. _Um, take a few steps back. _She weirdly commanded in her mind. To her utter amazement the intimidating man in front of her obliged. She lost focus for a moment watching him, and immediately felt the hold on Voldemort weaken. _Focus! So now, spin on the spot. _He did so and it was extremely amusing to see the all mighty Dark Lord spinning in front of her. She had to fight the urge to laugh and her hold on him was severed. Voldemort composed himself, looking rather disgruntled.

"That you were able to perform the curse at all on me proves that you are rather powerful for your age... But not near strong enough. From henceforth we will let your strength flourish."

She was asked to show him a few more curses and some hexes she already knew. He blocked each one in turn, but was still able to gain an appreciation of her current magical repertoire.

"This next task shall test both your apathy and your perseverance." He said after she was allowed a quick break. "You must learn to tear down the walls of your conscience. You cannot fall into the weak and humane feelings that cost most others their lives. You must persist even in the most demanding of situations. I shall summon young Draco Malfoy."

Draco almost immediately entered the room, looking confused and somewhat frightened.

"Hermione," Voldemort said evilly, "I want you to cast the Cruciatus curse on Mr. Malfoy."

"No." Hermione said. Holding her head up high and trying to appear defiant. "I won't."

Voldemort laughed, a horrible sinister laugh. "My dear, you mustn't disobey your father. The punishments will be...severe. Would you rather me just kill the boy, seeing as he is no asset to your learning?" Hermione shook her head, biting her lip until she tasted blood. Draco looked at her, concern etched into his handsome face. Very slowly he nodded his head.

Hermione pointed her wand at him and whispered "crucio." Draco fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Tears blinded her vision as Draco began to yell in agony.

She then broke the spell and ran to the crumpled figure.

Voldemort laughed again. "Very good, my dear. Until next time." he whispered before gliding past her and exiting the room.

Hermione knelt down. "I'm so sorry, Draco," she whispered, breaking down and embracing him. Draco wrapped his arms around her as well and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He was content right then, with Hermione Granger, the former 'mudblood', in his arms, and this thought disconcerted him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke up hours later in her bed, disoriented and unsure at how she had gotten to her room. She glanced at her bedside table and the small clock read 11:15pm. She wondered if everyone else had gone to sleep yet, for now she was wide awake and fancied something to eat. She opened her bedroom door and almost tripped on a small parcel that lay on the floor in front of her. It was encased in gold wrapping paper with an elegant royal blue bow. She brought it into her room, curious as to whether or not it was for her. Only then did she notice a line of small neat printing atop the gold. 'Hermione.'

Intrigued, Hermione carefully tore off the wrapping. _I can't believe this, she_ thought as she pulled out a silver dress. She undressed and carefully slipped into the outfit. Examining herself in the mirror, she smiled at what she saw. The dress was strapless, knee length, was embroidered around the along the top and bottom with an intricate design in black. Hermione was gleeful that if fit perfectly, hugging her body in all the right places, she stepped back to get a full view then felt something crumble beneath her foot. She bent down and picked up a piece of parchment. 'Meet me outside by the fountain.' Hermione was puzzled. _There's no time written. _She glanced back at her clock; it now read 11:18pm. Looking back at the parchment she was surprised to see that new lettering had appeared. 'Meet me outside by the fountain at 11:30pm.'

_That only leaves me twelve minutes, s_he thought, rummaging around for her brush and makeup bag. After deeming herself presentable she opened the closet in hopes of finding a pair of shoes she could borrow. Near the back she discovered some simple black wedges that fit her well enough. _I hope Narcissa doesn't mind if I take them out for a bit._

As she walked through the empty house and onto the lawn she felt a nervous growing excitement. She approached the fountain and looked around but saw no one. Sitting along the edge she let her hand descend into the cool water. The moon was bright, softly enhancing the landscape with light and shadow. A warm breeze stroked her face. It was a beautiful night.

"You look amazing in that." Draco said walking up to her. He was dressed in a simple back suit that he looked quite sharp in. She stood up and blushed as she saw Draco's eyes obviously travel all over her.

"Come with me." he said, grabbing her hand and leading her further into the yard.

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked, doubtful that they would approve of this behaviour.

"Don't you worry about it. Their quarters face the other side of the house anyway."

"Why are you doing all this?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I just wanted you to have a perfect night, to take your mind off things... And I wanted you to know that I don't blame you, for what you had to do earlier."

Hermione instantly tensed up, she felt extremely guilty but decided it best to try and forget about it rather than reliving it by bringing it up more than it needed to be. With that they entered a small clearing surrounded by trees and hedges. In the center there was a table set for two, adorned with a white tablecloth. Candles floated lazily in the air.

"Oh, Draco. This is amazing!" Hermione said. "But I really don't understand why you'd do all of this for me?"

He smiled, his eyes glimmering, and Hermione saw a completely different person in him. His entire face lit up and he no longer seemed like her snide arch enemy. She found herself smiling too.

"Shall we eat?" he asked, leading her to the table. Hermione sat down and picked up a homemade but rather pretty menu that listed about 4 different choices. "Sorry the selection isn't too large; we're, ah, currently short on house elves."

"I think I'd like the spiced chicken with the side of rice." Hermione said after surveying her options.

"I think I'll get that as well." Hot food immediately appeared on their plates. "Champagne?" Draco asked, brandishing a bottle that had materialized. It's my parent's favourite, the best money can buy." Hermione nodded shyly and he poured them both a glass. As the night wore Hermione found herself content for the first time since school ended. The food was delicious, and the company surprisingly agreeable. She took a sip of the champagne as Malfoy vanished their plates and cutlery.

"Will you dance with me?" Draco asked, holding out his hand.

"There's no music." Hermione remarked but allowed him to pull her up anyway. He put one hand on her waist and began slowly leading her around. Hermione blushed furiously, not at all used to such a grossly romantic gesture. She smiled awkwardly at him but he smiled back with such confidence that she instantly relaxed. _Imagine what Harry and Ron would say if they saw us now? _Hermione felt a small twang of guilt thinking of Ron; she was convinced that they would have gotten closer during the upcoming school year, but now...? _Everything has changed._

Draco pulled her close into him, leaving no space between their bodies. He grinned and then tilted her head up into a hungry kiss. Hermione's eyes flew open in shock and she fought the urge to push him away, but she quickly fell into it and put her arms up around his neck. Eventually she pulled away, her head spinning. Draco frowned for a moment, before smirking and hugging her closer.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Draco, it could be dangerous. If my father ever found out he could use you against me. I don't want to have to hurt you again."

Draco ran his hands down her body, placing them on her softly curving hips. "No one needs to find out. You're becoming a skilled Legilimens, I've even been taught a few lessons myself. I know full well the risks that could be involved. I don't give a damn." He looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Can't we try?"

She thought for a moment. _Why not? He seems to be the best thing in my life at this moment. And, after tonight, I can't pretend that I don't feel something for him. _She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright." She whispered into his ear.

He beamed at her. "I wish we had more time, but we better get back inside." They began slowly walking towards the manor.

"Draco?" Hermione said, pulling him to a stop. "Tonight was perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days went by flawlessly. Professor Snape stopped by to practice Occlumency one afternoon and seemed rather impressed with Hermione's progress. In her spare time she also seriously began perfecting different spells that she had found within the volumes of books that the Malfoy's owned. Draco urged her to continue duelling with him and they both found that the activity was slowly, but surely, improving their magical abilities.

Hermione was still somewhat fighting with the idea that she was secretly dating _Draco Malfoy, _though she found that he kept her mood optimistic. Late night walks were becoming a regular event. Draco would magically charm something to notify her that he was waiting in the yard and she would sneak out to meet him. There she was able to spill her thoughts and receive comfort in return, they would often reveal stories about their past, though Hermione found that Draco was somewhat reserved when it came to his childhood. She smiled at the subtle gestures of intimacy and care he would demonstrate while his parent's had their backs turned. However, they often acted cold towards each other when being observed, to avoid raising suspicion.

It was one morning just after breakfast, Draco pulled Hermione up out of her chair and embraced her, kissing her neck and rubbing her back, when the door swung open and Narcissa and Lucius walked in. _We're done for!_ Hermione thought as Draco froze, and she could almost see his mind racing for an idea. All of the sudden he threw her, quite roughly, to the floor. "You little piece of filth!" he snarled. "That'll teach you-"

"Draco!" Lucius snapped, stepping forward and pushing his son back with his cane. "Do you remember who exactly our guest is? Any past differences between you two must be put aside." He then offered Hermione his hand and pulled her to her feet. "She undoubtedly has the advantage here," he hissed at Draco. "And we do not need a death sentence upon us."

Draco sneered convincingly. "She still has no right to rummage through my belongings." He spat, storming out of the dining room.

Hermione tried to arrange her face into a scowl before she left the room, Lucius and Narcissa watching her apprehensively; as if afraid she was immediately going to tell _him _of her displeasure toward the Malfoy family_._


	10. Chapter 10

Late the next evening Hermione was engrossed in a thick, old book- that smelled rather terrible- titled _Magical Manipulation._ She just began a chapter on various potions that could affect the mind of an opponent when she heard a light tapping at her door.

"Come in" she said, closing the book with a thud, cringing at the wave of reeking air it produced. Draco stepped inside, wearing a black hooded cloak and looking rather downcast.

"He's waiting outside." he said solemnly. "All the Death Eaters are here as well."

"Why?" Hermione asked nervously. Draco shook his head. He grabbed on to her hand and squeezed it tightly before turning to leave. Hermione got up and slipped on a pair of shoes. Apprehensively she followed him out into the backyard, wondering what sort of horror awaited her.

She saw the group of his followers standing in a large circle around him. A fire was lit, casting ominous shadows and flickers of reddish light upon the scene, making it look even more so fearsome. Hermione noticed Draco putting on his mask as he joined the other Death Eaters. She walked like one convicted of a horrible crime into the ring of firelight, and then halted in front of her father. A large snake loomed in the darkness, hissing dangerously.

"Now," he said softly, addressing his followers "is the time when we shall welcome a new member within our midst." He casually flicked his wand at Hermione. She gasped and looked down to see that her muggle clothing had been transformed into an elegant black cloak. _You shall not be permitted to wear that muggle filth while in my presence. _Hermione heard his merciless voice inside her head; she nodded, while putting a stronger protection around her mind.

"Tonight we shall initiate your allegiance." His voice was menacing. "Do not fight it. For it is your destiny. Please sit down."

A simple wooden chair had appeared. Hermione was distressed yet tried not to lose her composure. She looked at the chair suspiciously and remained standing.

"My dear," Voldemort whispered, his slit-like eyes meeting her own. "Why do you constantly try to reject me? I am your father. You have no other family. I am all you have left. Embrace my offer, and enter a life that many would die for. You shall have power beyond your wildest dreams; you will be respected, even worshipped. Your talents will be recognized and phrased, and you shall be granted with anything you desire..."

Hermione was repulsed, for she found herself actually tempted. _No!_ She thought wildly. _He is evil, I don't care that he's my father._ She then felt a sharp pressure in her mind, yet it was familiar. She let down her barrier for a brief instant and heard Professor Snape's voice. _Make him believe that you've surrendered to his objective, go along with it or else he won't hesitate to kill you. _Hermione tried to subtly glance for him, but she could not recognize anyone in their masks. She swallowed her fear and slowly stepped forward and sat down on the chair.

"Bind her." Voldemort ordered. Thick black ropes suddenly strapped her waist, wrists and ankles to the chair. Hermione squirmed as the ropes tightened, she could barely move. Voldemort then walked to the fire and retrieved a long metal pole, its end red hot. Hermione's eyes flew open in fright. It was the Dark Mark.

"Wait!" Hermione stuttered as he approached her. "Why am I obliged to be branded like your followers? I am your daughter. Do I not get any privileges with that title?"

Voldemort surveyed her thoughtfully. "It is true you shall not be a Death Eater per say. You will not be required to follow the strict formalities and guidelines of a Death Eater. Yet, for convenience, the Dark Mark will be necessary, it is not only a permanent indication of your devotion, but an effective method of communication. I am sorry my dear, but you are not getting out of this one."

Hermione's heart rate quickened as Voldemort began speaking in a harsh language that she could not identify, invoking the dark magic of his signature mark. He pulled up the sleeve on her right arm. Hermione slammed her eyes shut and braced herself.

The brand made contact, the pain was immense. As the Dark Mark was pressed onto her forearm, she felt and heard her skin sizzling off. A putrid smell reached her nostrils, the scent of burnt flesh. She wondered wildly who was screaming, but then, in a moment of clarity, realized it was actually herself making the noise. She eventually found the mental strength to force herself to stop and then opened her watering eyes to see that it was over. The pain, however, continued to intensify. She looked at her arm and almost retched. It was destroyed. Her pale skin was now blackened and raw, peeling disgustedly and oozing in places. The pain threatened to take her consciousness.

Voldemort then leaned down towards her. "You're mine now" he hissed in her ear. With that he turned on the spot, his cloak enveloping his form, and he was gone. His followers began dispersing as well.

Hermione was in shock. She did not feel the bonds that held her disappear, nor hear Lucius command that she be brought inside. A pair of strong arms suddenly lifted her from the chair. She met Snape's black eyes, and a deep scowl flitted across his face.

The whole world plummeted into darkness...


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione stirred. She felt a damp cloth on her forehead, cool water dripping down her face. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her room was lit with a solitary candle, but even then Hermione cringed at the flame, extremely sensitive to the light. She heard the door creak, and turned her head to see Professor Snape walking in, carrying a tray bearing different potions. He sat down on a chair beside her bed, placing the tray on the nightstand.

She tried to sit up but her head immediately began throbbing and her vision blotted in and out, so instead she just shuffled her way higher up on her pillow, letting the cloth fall off her forehead onto the bed in the process.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, his face seemingly stuck on a permanent scowl. Hermione didn't answer, but noticed that her arm was beginning to throb. She watched Snape uncork a small vial containing a light blue liquid. "Drink this," he said, handing her the bottle, "it will help subdue the pain."

Hermione instantly felt more comfortable and was then able to sit up properly. Snape then gestured to see her arm, which Hermione noticed had been bandaged. She gingerly lifted it up and placed it, wrist up, in his hands. She tried not to grimace as even moving her arm caused great pain, but noticed how gentle Snape was as he began undoing the wrappings. Hermione looked away as he uncovered her mark, yet could not prevent herself from smelling the fouled wound. She flinched as he began lightly rubbing the area with dampened piece of material, this quickly became too much and Hermione involuntarily whimpered in pain. Snape stopped immediately.

"I'm sorr-" Hermione began, embarrassed.

"Don't." he cut her off quickly and firmly. "Do not be sorry. This should not have happened to you. It is Not. Your. Fault."

Hermione clung to those words, she needed to hear them. She nodded a little in relief, not quite able to speak as she tried to prevent tears from welling up in her eyes.

"I'm going to apply a salve now, it should help, but if it becomes too painful say so." Snape then smeared a thick, paste-like substance over her arm, the contact itself hurt, but the ointment had a cooling effect that made it bearable. He then wrapped on fresh bandages.

"Thank you." Hermione said, carefully laying her arm back on the bed.

Snape observed her, understanding the burden she now carried. He hated Voldemort for marking her, for putting her through what he personally knew as sheer hell. "I have been informed that you will be permitted to attend Hogwarts this year, along with Mr. Malfoy." He began, closing the bedroom door with a flick of his wand.

The summer was half over and Hermione had not even thought of potential problems that would arise on the subject of her schooling. She had just assumed that she would be going back, as if nothing odd had occurred during the summer.

"The Dark Lord has placed his trust upon me. Whilst I am there to monitor your activities, he has no need to worry that you two will be revealing his plans to the headmaster. However, I am suspecting that he will be granting you with a purpose while you are at Hogwarts. As you are close with Mr. Potter, it may become your duty to report his actions, or fulfil a different task of the sort, I do not yet know. Nevertheless, I will help you with whatever arises."

Hermione nodded, wishing that she'd wake up from this nightmare. _Why me? _She thought helplessly, wishing she was back with her muggle family, playing muggle games and watching muggle television. _I'd rather permanently become a muggle than interact with this evil that surrounds me. But I cannot escape...it lives within me as well. _

"Miss Granger, I-" he hesitated. Hermione looked at him and noticed that his frown had lessened, but he looked extremely tired. His eyes met hers and she found that their black depths held kindness, and sadness. "Do not lose hope." he said finally. He then stood up and left the room, clicking the door shut behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione remained in bed the next few days. Draco brought up her meals and continued to apply the ointment that Professor Snape had left to Hermione's arm. She could not bring herself to look at the mark that branded her skin-the mark that confirmed her true identity. She was not ready to accept it.

She found that her dreams were becoming more and more disturbing, and began suffering from lack of sleep. One evening her eyes scanned the bookcase within her room, she had read nearly half of the collection. With a small smile she recognized a title dear to her heart. _Hogwarts; A History,_ she immersed herself in the familiar book, ignoring her tired eyes. The candlelight flickered over the worn pages; Hermione yawned.

_She was walking towards the castle, a large snake gliding along beside her. She could hear someone laughing- merciless and cruel. She entered the grand school and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He would be there. Pushing her way through the portrait she saw Ron sitting on an armchair in front of the fire, pouring over a complicated astronomy chart, tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. She looked around the room. He was standing by the window. Raising her wand she approached. He turned to look at her, his green eyes blazing with kindness. She studied his face one last time, taking in his jet black hair, his comforting smile, his lighting shaped scar...There was a flash of green light. Harry fell to the floor. Ron continued strumming his fingers ...tapping ...tapping ... tapping..._

Hermione jerked herself awake, wiping the sweat off of her face. She looked around and jumped as she saw a great snowy owl outside her window, tapping on the glass with its beak.

"Hedwig?" Hermione jumped up, letting the familiar bird inside and untying a letter that was bound to her leg. Hedwig hooted softly and then took off into the night's sky. Hermione watched the bird disappear from sight. She lay back down on her bed, opening the letter and unfolding the parchment within. Tears filled her eyes as she read Harry's messy handwriting.

'Hermione, where are you? We've been sending owls yet they all return with our letters still attached. Hopefully Hedwig will be able to track you down. I arrived at The Burrow last week and my summer has finally improved. Nothing too interesting has happened. Members of the Order have been stopping by occasionally but they have been annoyingly secretive, Fred and George have been inventing ways to eavesdrop, but Mrs. Weasley always catches them. Ron is hounding me right now to write that you're invited to his house and we both hope that you can make it here before summer is over, if not, then perhaps we'll see you at Diagon Alley, we'll be there on August 30th.

Hope you're ok,

Harry & Ron'

Hermione reread the letter several times, craving her lost life and wishing she could be with her friends. Safely tucking the parchment into her suitcase, Hermione wondered why she had not yet fully unpacked. _I'll have to pack it up again right quick anyway._ She then retrieved a muggle calendar, sporting pictures of cats in funny poses, and flipped to the appropriate month. Performing a simple charm Hermione posted the calendar to the wall. It was August 2nd. In thirty days time she would be on her way to Hogwarts. She grabbed a pen and crossed off the first two days, the countdown begins.


	13. Chapter 13

During the next two weeks Hermione endured vigorous and malevolent training from Voldemort. She was forced to push the limits of her abilities and experiment with black magic. He taught her spells of his own creation that summoned dark spirits and manipulated the elements. Much to Hermione's horror she was forced into producing an Inferi and then had to think of the magic that would destroy her awful creation. She felt drained at the end of each session yet also noticed her strength increasing.

"Your greatest weakness, my dear, is your concern for those around you." Voldemort hissed, slowly circling Hermione. "No longer can you let your emotions overcome your abilities. Slaughter your conscience, and feel absolute freedom." He snapped his fingers and Lucius pushed through the doorway, shoving a struggling young girl in front of him. Her hands were bound and her long black hair fell wildly over her face. She was crying.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet our special guest. She is a muggle of your age." Voldemort approached the girl and indicated for Lucius to exit.

"What do you want from me?" the girl shrieked, falling to her knees. Hermione was reminded of herself when she was first placed in Voldemort's company; her heart went out to the girl.

"Kill her."

Hermione glared at her father, hating him more than anything she had ever encountered. The girl froze and looked up at Hermione, her eyes red and her face stained with tears. She had committed no crime, an innocent victim caught up in Lord Voldemort's cruel game.

"I can't." Hermione stated, wishing she could comfort the girl. "It's not fair."

"Kill her, or I will kill you, and everything you cherish." He spat angrily. "My sweet, I did not endow you with the Dark Mark for fun. You belong to me, and you must begin to comply. It is your obligation. Kill her, or else feel the wrath of the Dark Lord."

Hermione raised her wand feebly, trying to stop herself from shaking. She knew she had to mean it for the curse to be effective. _How can I do this? _She was being put through hell. Thoughts of her father began filling her head, clouding her mind with anger and spite. _I hate him._

"Avada Kedavra."

Green light filled the room. Hermione screamed and ran blindly from the scene. Guilt and remorse gripping at her soul. She collided into something hard and then felt strong arms wrap around her. Snape was startled as she unknowingly sobbed into his chest. _What has happened?_

From the other room he heard a cold voice say "Dispose of the body."

* * *

Another particularly demanding session left Hermione exhausted. She had been repeatedly put under the Imperius curse until she could effectively fight its effects. Before departing, Voldemort announced that there would be a meeting with a select few Death Eaters later that evening. Hermione stifled a sigh and then headed out into the yard, still grieving for the young girl whose life she stole away. _I wonder if her family is alive..._

She saw Crookshanks staring greedily at a small flock of crows. Slumping down on the grass she closed her eyes, trying to numb herself from her own life. She felt someone lie down beside her and turned to see Draco, staring at her with his mischievous eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked, grazing her breast with his hand. She stiffened and pushed his hand gently away.

"Yes." Hermione sighed, not wanting to discuss her lack of appetite, the trouble she was having sleeping, and the constant aggravation of immense stress and pressure that was almost taking over her whole being.

He looked at her questioningly and then turned towards her and lightly pushed up the sleeve of her right arm. The bandages had been removed the previous week. "It's looking much better." Hermione did not glance at it. _Not yet. _

Draco then leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips but Hermione was in no mood for it did not allow the kiss to lead to anything more. A load meow beside them made Hermione jump. She shoed Crookshanks away indignantly and straightened up. Draco looked at her, frowning.

"There's a meeting tonight." She told him, not hiding the bitterness in her voice. "I'm going to go freshen up." He waved her off, looking rather crestfallen.

Hermione strolled across the lawn and onto the balcony. She slid open the screen door and stepped inside. SMACK! Hermione was nearly forced off her feet. She stumbled back, clutching her burning cheek. Narcissa Malfoy stood over her, her face red with anger.

"You will stay away from my son, you little whore." she said in a dangerously low voice, pointing threateningly at Hermione. "I will not see my only child tortured and killed at the hands of the Dark Lord because his slutty daughter wanted a plaything." She spat, pulling out her wand. "I am only giving you this one warning, _do not go near him again_."

Hermione got to her feet; she stood up to her full height and stared menacingly into Narcissa's hateful eyes. Narcissa was the first to falter; she looked away and walked from the room. Hermione then stumbled up to her bedroom, she collapsed onto her bed and punched at her pillow. _Life is unfair. _But she did not have time to wallow in self-pity as the meeting was about to begin. She soon felt a sharp pain run through the brand on her arm. She gasped and accidentally looked down upon it. Though no longer raw and fleshy, it was still disgusting to her. A deathly skull with a great snake flowing from the mouth. The mark quivered slightly and was then still on her skin. She ran her hand over it and found that it was quite smooth. She forced down the sleeve of her robes and headed to the sitting room.

The only Death Eaters that had been summoned were Snape, Lucius, Draco, and 2 others that Hermione did not yet know. No one was wearing masks for this intimate meeting. She met Draco's eyes but he looked away rather quickly, then she found herself glancing towards Snape. He nodded at her just slightly which, for some reason, helped her feel less afraid.

Her father sat in the same armchair as the first time she had seen him. Intimidating was his character. He beckoned for her to take a seat beside him.

"Tonight we have important matters to discuss." He began, in his usual formidable voice. "First on the agenda is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, home of the ever famous Harry Potter and my _old friend_ Albus Dumbledore." His face contorted with rage. "Long have they evaded me, yet their time is running out. They cannot escape the Dark Lord forever. Now is the time where we set the wheel in motion, and finally my enemies will fall." He looked at Hermione viciously. "We now possess a secret advantage. Severus, does Dumbledore remain unaware?"

Snape spoke up, his voice calm and confident. "He does. As the Granger's were muggles, their disappearance has gone unnoticed in the wizarding world. No one has reason to doubt that she," he nodded towards Hermione, "is anywhere out of the ordinary. Dumbledore is under the impression that his protective enchantments are still in effect."

"Excellent." Voldemort stated. He looked upon his daughter with something almost akin to fondness in his snakelike eyes. "I have been merciful to allow you to return to school this year, yet you shall not go idly. You and Harry are close as I understand it... so this will be only too easy. You must lure Potter into a false sense of trust. He needs to drop every defence while he's with you, and then it will be next to painless to entice him away from Dumbledore's watchful eye. You will serve as the bait and the little hero will fight to the death to protect you. And that is exactly what he shall do."

"Ah- father, I don't really understand what you want me to do." Hermione said quietly. "He's my best friend. He trusts me as it is-"

"I want him to be eating out of your hand." he hissed at her sardonically. "I want you to be his everything."

Hermione grimaced, understanding the implication. _He wants me to make Harry fall in love with me. I__ cannot do that to him. I can't betray him like that. And what about Draco? Though realistically can Draco and I continue like this anyway? What if Harry and Ron found out, they would hate me! And Ron, he would die if I was with Harry! _Hermione thought she might explode; her head and her heart alike were being suffocated with confusion. _If I refuse I won't even get to go back to Hogwarts._

"Do I really have to do this? I assure you, Harry trusts me more than he should already. He would do anything for me." She looked at her father steadily, trying to make him believe it.

"It is a privilege that you are even going back to that school my dear. Your time would be much better spent in further training with myself and my highest ranked Death Eaters. If you wish to argue I will gladly change my mind about where you will find yourself in the upcoming year.

"Fine." Hermione said in defeat. She did not hear the rest of the meeting, nor did she care. Consumed in her own thoughts she tried to create a plan that would hurt no one, but she knew she would be hurting a few people no matter what. She clung to the hope that Professor Snape would have all the solutions but when the meeting was over he left too quickly for her to talk to him. She watched the other Death Eaters diffuse and stood up to go meet Draco yet he turned his back on her and left the room as well. She wanted to run after him yet remembered Narcissa's forceful slap and thought against it.

Solemnly Hermione went upstairs to her calendar. One more week. _One more week until when? Until I get to weave a web of lies to all my friends. _She sighed heavily and continued reading _Hogwarts; A History._


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione examined herself in the mirror. She had dropped a lot of weight. Her cheeks were sunken in and she had shadows beneath her eyes. Lifting up her shirt she could see her ribs jutting out. She was repulsed. Hermione had never understood why some girls would go to extremes to look similar to how she did now. _I look sick! _She mentally decided to begin eating properly, missing her womanly curves.

They were going to Diagon Alley the next day. Hermione hoped to see Harry and Ron, but then she was afraid that the moment they laid eyes upon her they would know what she had become. She began testing out different make-ups to cover her Dark Mark, though she did not possess many cosmetic items from the wizarding world, which probably would have been more effective.

She had been trying to catch Draco's eye the past few days, yet the rare times she did, he would simply sneer and turn away. Narcissa was also watching Hermione's actions closely, careful not to leave her son alone with her. Hermione was hurt, not able to understand Draco's animosity towards her.

The next morning Hermione sat in her room, lightly dabbing concealer on her arm, she got it mostly covered, yet it still looked as if she had a weird bruise. There was a light tapping on the door and Draco walked in. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, avoiding her eyes. "We'll be using the Floo network and stopping at Knockturn Alley, then we will go to Diagon Alley while my mother shops." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione got up and grabbed his hand. He snatched it way, looking offended. "Draco, what's wrong?"

He sniffed, and Hermione was reminded of the Malfoy she knew and detested at Hogwarts. "Well," he began in a mocking tone, "perhaps I'm just bothered by the fact that you are now going to be snogging the bloke I despise when you don't even make much of an effort with me. And you didn't even try to refuse... of course you were probably jumping inside to have an excuse to hook up with Potty. Funny, I always thought that the Weasel would win you over."

"Draco, you're being ridiculous!" Hermione shrieked in confusion. "That's not it at all. Don't you realize that if I declined his request I would probably not even be going back to school? Harry and Ron are my friends, end of story! And I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk, or do _anything else_ with you lately, but your mother has kindly deferred me from doing so. Draco, I have loved my time with you. How can you not see that? I want to be with you."

He observed her carefully and then shrugged. He muttered after a few minutes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What has my mother said to you?"

"It doesn't matter; just keep pretending that you hate me."

* * *

Hermione rather disliked Knockturn Alley, and tried to remain inconspicuously close to Draco while travelling through it.

"Um, do you think we can go to Gringott's after?" Hermione asked, ignoring the jeering calls of a group of grungy men.

"Granger, go wherever the hell you want, I am not following you around." Malfoy snapped, giving her a quick wink.

Hermione wasted no time in backtracking to Diagon Alley, Draco soon caught up with her. "We have to meet her in three hours." After visiting the wizard bank, they purchased new robes and restocked their supply of potion ingredients. Hermione began recognizing people from Hogwarts, some of them waved while others gave her a puzzled look, indicating towards Draco. She shrugged them off. Making their way towards Flourish and Blotts Hermione saw a group of people outside the ice cream parlour, most of them with flaming red hair. She tried to duck away.

"Oi! Hermione! Over here!" She saw Ron waving frantically. Draco looked at her quizzically as Ron and Harry approached. "What is he doing here?" Ron snarled, looking at Malfoy venomously.

"Manners, Weasley." Draco said smoothly. "I was just telling the mudblood here to watch her step."

"Watch it, ferret-boy." Harry warned his hand tightening on his wand. Malfoy sneered and began heading towards the book shop. Hermione watched him go and then followed Harry and Ron back to their table, exchanging greetings with the rest of the Weasley family.

"Where did you go this summer, Hermione? We've been sending owls like crazy." Ron exclaimed, handing her a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Oh, we went on a trip to visit my Aunt in Ireland." Hermione lied. "It was beautiful there."

"Have you been ill?" Harry asked, noticing her somewhat gaunt face. _She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks. _

"I'm just recovering from a slight flu I got on the trip." Hermione said lightly. "I feel much better now."

They purchased their books together and also found the remaining items on their school lists. Hermione checked Harry's watch, she had ten minutes until she had to meet Draco's mother. Walking down the busy street, Hermione allowed herself to enjoy the last few moments of her friends company before she returned to Hogwarts where she would be obliged to manipulate them. She absentmindedly watched a group of young withes pouring over a magazine with an attractive young wizard on the cover. Hermione suddenly felt something grab her hand and jumped rather violently. She saw Ron pull away, blushing madly. She smiled uncomfortably and busied herself in her purse, afraid to give Ron another opportunity.

"I have to go and meet my parent's." She said, trying to look happy. "I'll see you two on the train." She noticed Ron getting closer to her; she suppressed a sigh and quickly parted, waving at them as she disappeared into the crowd. She ran the path to Knockturn Alley and saw Narcissa and Draco waiting at the entrance, looking sour.

"Finally." Draco said mockingly. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him when Narcissa turned her back. He smirked and took her parcels from her before catching up with his mother.

_The Malfoys... What a family. _Hermione mused to herself_. _She skipped up beside Narcissa who gave her a bitter look. Hermione returned it and then smiled to herself. Narcissa looked affronted, while Draco snorted with amusement. _They are starting to grow on me._


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione awoke the next morning in a rather light mood. _This is my last day at Malfoy Manor, tomorrow I get to go back to Hogwarts. _She happily sprung out of bed and got dressed. Sprinting down the stairs she saw a figure sitting on one of the armchairs that was not Draco, Lucius or Narcissa. Her heart sank. It was him.

"Good morning." He leered as she approached. "Don't look so reproachful, today we shall not be training." Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "I realize that you may not highly think of me," he began, standing up and slowly pacing the room, his dark cloak trailing lightly behind him. "My methods have been...harsh, and my main focus has been improving your abilities. But I do not know you. Regretfully, my obsession with your strengths has allowed us no time to properly..ah.. _bond _as you might say_._ Today I have set aside for us to be properly introduced."

Hermione stared at the snakelike man in front of her. _You have got to be kidding me._ She glanced out the large windows, as if wishing some winged creature would come swooping in to carry her away from the situation. _He wants to 'bond.' He has tortured and killed so many people, and has forced me to do the same. Does he expect me to welcome him with open arms?_ Her face must have shown her resentment as Voldemort said "I don't expect you to change your opinion of me, but grant me this one day. I am your father after all, Hermione. I am your family."

Hermione bit her lip and surveyed her father. Though no longer shocked by his physical appearance she still detested his form. Yet his words seemed sincere. _He is the only family I have left. _"Okay." She said quietly. He gave her a shadow of a what could be a smile and then led her outside.

"Grab onto my arm." He told her once they had stepped onto the balcony. She obliged and he turned on the spot. Hermione gasped as she realized they had disapparated. The world seemed to implode upon her body, the pressure was immense, but then she felt her feet on solid ground. Shaking off the odd sensation of apparating, Hermione looked around. They were now standing on an old country road. The air was refreshing and they found themselves surrounded by the endless music of chirping of birds.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked curiously, blanching at how out of place her father looked against the pleasant landscape, but enjoying the sights and smells of the outdoors nevertheless.

"The outskirts of Godric'c Hollow." Voldemort told her, shielding his face from the sun. He then waved his wand and Hermione noticed the air around them shimmer for a moment - similar to the illusion seen on hot days. "So we go unnoticed," he offered by means of explanation. "Walk with me."

_Godric's Hollow? _Hermione thought with a jolt of anxiousness and excitement. _That's where Harry's parents lived... he had always wanted to go and visit their graves..._Hermione angrily glanced at the figure beside her, realizing full well that she was walking with the one who killed Lily and James..._bonding with him_.

"I grew up around muggles as well." Voldemort said, straining to sound less menacing. "In an orphanage, I don't know if you knew that." But Hermione did know, Harry had previously received information from Dumbledore about Voldemort's secretive past. "I disliked it very much." He added with venom in his voice.

"I rather enjoyed my time with my muggle family." Hermione stated haughtily, glad she was not so alike.

They walked in silence for a time. Hermione then heard Voldemort hissing and spitting in an odd manner, she assumed he was speaking in Parseltongue, she looked at him furrowing her brow.

"So you have not inherited my gift?" Voldemort asked. "You do not understand?" Hermione shook her head no. "Pity," he said quietly, "but there may still be a way..." he trailed off and was silent few a few moments. "What are your favourite subjects in school, Hermione?"

"Arithmancy, Charms, Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration," Hermione listed off almost every subject taught. "I only disliked Divination."

"Ah, you were just like me." Voldemort said and Hermione did not like the idea of being similar to her father. "That school was home to me. I was top of the class. And read that old book _Hogwarts; A History _to the point where I could recite it by heart."

Hermione felt something like a rush of gratitude, no one else she knew of, until now, had read that book as religiously as she did. They continued down the path as Voldemort asked her different questions about her school life, hobbies and interests. She found herself opening up, though remained cautious as to not reveal any information that may jeopardize herself or her friends in the future. She was also surprised that he would occasionally elaborate upon his own past, telling her of his various academic achievements and childhood goals.

Voldemort then led her off the road and onto an overgrown trail. She stepped in behind him, careful to watch her footing on the uneven ground. The path eventually opened into a large backyard. It was wild and untended, a crumbling bird bath at its center. The house was impressive, though somewhat dilapidated.

"Welcome," Voldemort said with a trace of unpleasantness in his voice, "to the Riddle Estate." They entered through the back door. The interior was dank, dusty, and quite filled with cobwebs. Hermione crinkled her nose yet quickly changed her expression to polite indifference noticing that he was watching her. Slashing his wand through the air Hermione gasped as the house changed before her eyes. The dust and mould vanished instantly and the dwelling returned to its original splendour.

"Better?" Voldemort asked. Hermione nodded and picked her way through each room. She entered an exquisite dining room, tantalizing smells of cooking food wafted towards her. The table was already set so they settled in. "I wasn't sure what you liked." He told her. "You've been consistently blocking me out of your mind; I wasn't able to determine your favourite foods."

"You could have just asked." Hermione remarked as a delicious looking meal appeared on her plate. Grilled salmon with a tossed salad, cooked greens and fresh bread. She subtly glanced at her father, juggling with the idea that he perhaps did not need such human sustenance, but she found that he was indeed eating.

After finishing a light dessert of chocolate mousse Voldemort surveyed her. "We can do whatever you desire for the rest of the evening." He said. "Whether you want me to bring you back now, or else even play foolish muggle games. It's up to you."

Hermione was taken aback by his proposal. She did not know what to suggest. But then remembered passing by a certain something in the living room. "Can we watch a movie?"

He seemed amused at her idea but did not rebuke it. Hermione ran into the next room. She magically enlarged the size of the television screen and then turned it on, glad to see that it was in working condition. The Riddles only possessed an old vcr which Hermione transformed into a modern dvd player. She then tried to decide what movie they would watch. She chose the first of a monumental trilogy, based on fictional novels by a very famous muggle author. She summoned the dvd and popped it in. Voldemort settled himself in a large chair while Hermione reclined on the sofa.

Voldemort began questioning almost every aspect of the film, wondering aloud how muggles could create such scenes of epic battles and mystical creatures. Hermione was quite humoured and tried to explain computer technology.

"That doesn't even look like a troll." He remarked snidely. "Though, did they hire actual dwarves?"

At the end of the movie Hermione was returned to the Malfoy's, yet this time she was prepared for the odd sensation of apparating. "I actually didn't have such an awful time." She told him hesitantly.

"Enjoy yourself at Hogwarts. Just don't forget your duties." With that he dissapparated with a loud crack. Hermione walked up to her room, making sure she had things ready for the morning and battling mixed feelings about her father.


	16. Chapter 16

Platform nine and three quarters was packed with excited students and anxious parents. Hermione walked behind the Malfoy's, feeling rather like an unloved member of the family, she understood now how Harry felt living with the Dursley's. Lucius and Narcissa bade farewell to their son. They then gave Hermione a sharp nod and went to converse with the Zabini family.

Draco turned to Hermione and smiled. "I suppose you'll want to sit with Potty and the Weasel." He said rather coolly. Hermione checked that no one was watching and gave him a quick hug.

"We can't raise any suspicions." She told him. "Harry and Ron can't find out that we're together. Though, you could stand to be a bit nicer to them." She added as an afterthought. Draco sneered.

"Not a chance." He then joined Crabbe and Goyle and entered the Hogwarts Express. Hermione looked for Harry and Ron yet they were not on the platform, she assumed they were already on the train. She eventually found them in one of the compartments. Ron jumped up and helped her with her luggage. Hermione sat down, letting Crookshanks out of his basket. She then noticed that they were looking at her with very peculiar expressions.

"Were you just with Malfoy?" Harry asked rather timidly as the train began to move.

"No." Hermione replied, trying to sound affronted.

"We thought we saw you hugging him..." he added.

"Harry, that's ridiculous! Why would I ever want to hug Malfoy?" Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "You must have been mistaken."

The compartment went quiet. Hermione stroked Crookshanks, wondering if they believed her.

"Um, Hermione?" Ron said softly. "We know."

Hermione tensed with fear. _How did they find out? _"Hermione, are you ok? How come you didn't tell us in Diagon Alley? Were you there when it happened?"

"What exactly are you referring to, Ronald?"

"Your parents." He said, and both of the boys looked at her with utmost sympathy. "My father told us what happened."

"What happened?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"They found them."

"Found what?"

"Their bodies." Ron whispered, avoiding her gaze. Hermione stared at him in shock for a moment, and could not help the tears from gathering in her eyes. Though they were not her blood parents she had loved them very much and they had deserved better. She hoped they were laid to rest properly and wished she had been able to attend a funeral, if one had even occured for them. It made her sad to think about.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she said, after taking a deep breath. "It was a hard time for me." Ron nodded and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We understand, don't worry about it." Harry said with consideration. They sat in silence once more. Hermione eventually pulled away from Ron and retrieved a new school book from her suitcase to hide behind, though for once in her life she was not actually reading. She mulled through her mind different possibilities on how to become closer with Harry and farther apart from Ron. She hated herself for what she had to do, knowing that it would hurt more than just herself to do so.

They arrived in Hogsmeade as the sun was setting. After waving at Hagrid they found a carriage and Hermione was startled that she could now see the magnificent yet dark creatures that pulled them. She had seen death, she had even committed murder. She instantly felt sick and tried to reassure herself that it was not exactly murder when she was forced against her wishes to kill, and she felt overwhelming remorse after the act, but she had still taken a life, and she had to live with the haunting memories forever.

She squished herself in between Harry and Ron as Luna and Neville joined their carriage. Neville looked at Hermione like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm very sorry." He murmured. Hermione gave him a small smile in thanks. Luna began humming an odd tune as the thestrals began to trot towards the castle.

Hermione subtly tried to inch her way closer to Harry. She allowed her arm to rub against him and placed her hand precariously close to his. Harry seemed oblivious to her and Ron was staring out the window. As the carriage hit a bump Hermione took the opportunity to 'accidentally' place her hand atop of his. Harry glanced at her in confusion but she ignored him and weaved her fingers through his own. He did not pull away yet did not respond either. He was confused at the actions of his best friend, whom he had always thought fancied his other best friend, who fancied her as well.

The castle was exactly how she remembered it. Hermione felt relief wash over her, for the first time in two months, she felt at home. Professor Snape caught up with her before they entered the Great Hall and informed her to meet in Dumbledore's office after the feast. Hermione felt a strange sense of fear at the prospect of meeting the headmaster now that she had the Dark Mark, she was afraid of what he'd think of her.

During the sorting ceremony Hermione pondered why she was put in Gryffindor. Being the daughter of the Dark Lord himself ought to have made her undoubtedly a Slytherin, though she remembered that Harry was also fit for Slytherin, yet the Sorting Hat allowed him to choose his own house.

After the last of the dessert had vanished, Hermione told Harry and Ron that she'd see them in the Common Room and headed towards Dumbledore's office. Reciting the password, 'Ice-mice,' to the stone gargoyle, she headed up the moving staircase. She stood outside of the large door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Good evening." Dumbledore said as she walked into his domain. "Please have a seat. There is much we have to discuss."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hermione, I'm going to place a charm upon us so that you will be unable to ever repeat our meeting, it shall be hidden in the depths of your mind where no one else can view it." Hermione nodded and felt a strange sensation wash over her, as if a heat wave had flowed through her whole body. She took a seat in front of the desk and stared at her hands.

"My dear girl, do not be ashamed. A child cannot choose their parents." Dumbledore said kindly. Hermione looked up at him, his brilliant blue eyes pierced hers, yet they held comfort and reassurance.

"May I see?" he asked, and Hermione knew what he was indicating. She pulled up the sleeve of her robe and rubbed off the remainder of the cover-up she had applied that morning. She held out her arm and Dumbledore's expression flickered to anger just for an instant, his face then yielded to sadness.

"I am sorry." He said, placing his hand on his brow and shaking his head unhappily. Hermione felt his sincerity, his empathy, and she forgave him for not telling her, not preparing her. "But on the right forearm? He usually brands on the left. That's interesting, he has set you apart, and he has recognized that you possess status above that of his Death Eaters." Dumbledore mumbled more to himself. "What has he made you do?"

Hermione recounted her summer training. Telling him of the magic she had learnt and the tasks she was forced into performing. She did not mention the young girl whom she had killed. She could not bear to see his face if she told him that she had murdered an innocent muggle. He surveyed her, his head resting upon steepled fingers, looking older and more stressed then she had ever seen him. She finished and he sighed heavily.

"Miss Granger, it is up to you." He said finally. "Are you willing to serve the light side, while living in the dark? We will protect you to the best of our abilities. Do we have your allegiance?"

His directness surprised Hermione. "Of- of course." She sputtered.

Dumbledore nodded. "You will continue Occlumency with Professor Snape, this is vital. Voldemort must never find out your true loyalty. I have been informed of your task while at Hogwarts, and to that I am still thinking of a way around. I take it that you are not yet ready to tell Mr. Potter the truth?"

"No." Hermione stated, wishing that her friends never had to find out.

"Very well. That may not be the wisest course of action anyway. I think the only choice for you at this moment is to begin carrying out his plan. He will then be satisfied if he happens to invade your mind, or those around you." Hermione bowed her head in compliance.

"I think it is time for you now to get some rest. Do not let worry or doubt consume you; things will be taken care of in the end. Sleep well." He grabbed her arm in a comforting manner before he dismissed her.

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She found Ron and Harry playing a game of wizard's chess in front of the fireplace.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked as she sat down to watch.

"Just to talk about my family." Hermione shrugged.

"He's giving me lessons this year." Harry stated, and then told Hermione of his visit to the Dursley's that summer. "He didn't really say what he was going to be teaching me though." He added.

Hermione settled herself behind a large book and waited. A stroke of luck, Ron went up to bed first. She was alone with Harry in an empty Common Room. He began cleaning up the remains of the game pieces. Hermione stood up."Er-Harry?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her with raised eyebrows. She approached him slowly and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione, what are you-"

"Shhh." Hermione placed a finger over his lips to quiet him and then leaned in for a kiss.

Harry jerked himself away. "Hermione, what has gotten into you? If Ron ever found out...I'm sorry, Hermione, you know I'll always be here if you ever need to talk, but I can't help you in that way." She watched him storm up to the boy's dormitory. _One failed attempt. _She thought rather bleakly, wishing it was Draco that she had to seduce. What she didn't know, however, was that Harry lay in bed, recounting what had just occurred, enjoying her unexpected desire for him. It was tempting...


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning at breakfast Hermione surveyed her timetable in silence. Harry acted no differently around her, except for the fact that he seemed to be glancing at her more frequently than usual. Ron, however, was too occupied with his food to notice anything peculiar.

"Double potions first." Ron moaned as he finished his toast. "Shall we get going then?" They both nodded and grudgingly collected their books.

As they began walking towards the entrance Hermione looked up to see their path becoming blocked by Draco and his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy." Harry said fiercely.

"Oh, Potter's got attitude this year, I best watch out." He mocked as his two friends sniggered dumbly.

"Get off of it." Ron yelled, drawing his wand. Hermione sighed in exasperation and grabbed onto Harry and Ron's cloaks, pulling them forward and away from the situation. She inwardly prepared herself to meet some resistance as they passed, but Draco thankfully stepped aside. Just as she thought the unnecessary and childish encounter was avoided she heard a catcall from behind her.

"Not bad, Granger!" Draco added loudly. Hermione stopped instantly and turned around to see him blatantly checking her out. She felt both Ron and Harry try to lunge forward, but she managed to force them out into the hallway.

"Who does he think he is?" Ron snapped angrily, clenching his fists.

"Oh Ronald, drop it won't you?" Hermione huffed. "He obviously only said that to make you upset, don't be so sensitive."

Ron's face dropped sadly and he mumbled something about wanting to protect her. Hermione tutted and started off to the dungeons, her two confused friends following behind.

"Today we shall be brewing the infamous Wolfsbane Potion." Professor Snape uttered quietly. "Relieving the symptoms of lycanthropy, the affected person drinks this for one week leading up to each full moon and will thus be able to control their actions after transforming, being no more than a harmless wolf. I have taken the liberty of assigning partners." He indicated towards the board. Hermione found her name and suppressed a smile as she saw she was with Draco.

"Urg! I'm with Pansy!" Ron moaned loudly which made several Slytherins' turn and glare. "Harry, you're paired with Blaise, have fun with that." They both moped off towards different cauldrons and Hermione took a seat next to Draco.

"That was classy of you this morning." She said under her breath. "You just had to get them going I suppose." Draco smirked and then went to retrieve the proper ingredients from the cupboard. "So, how is the Potter Seduction Project going?" he asked quietly when he returned, arms laden with various containers and dried plants.

"Not great." Hermione said, opening her book. "Ronald keeps getting in the way." Draco nodded, trying to hide his discontent.

They began the potion with success, and Hermione found that they worked together quite effectively. Draco possessed a comfortable knowledge of proper preparation techniques and they made relatively fast progress together. Hermione looked around the room. Slightly behind them Pansy was shrieking orders and insults at Ron who looked extremely disgruntled, while Harry's partner seemed to be falling asleep.

Snape swept throughout the classroom, leering over their potions and making normally steady hands shake. "Mr. Weasley." He said maliciously, stopping in front of his cauldron. "What is the consistency of your...potion?"

Ron looked down. "Um, thick and chunky, I guess." He stated lamely.

"I see. And what is it supposed to be?"

"Watery?" Ron offered, staring at the cauldron as if it were filled with vomit.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said with an evil grin. "Miss Parkinson, perhaps you can undo Mr. Weasley's error." He continued his rounds, criticizing as he went. Hermione soon felt his presence behind her shoulder but she had enough confidence to continue on with ease while he observed.

"Excellent work, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger." Snape finally said, walking back to his desk. "It is refreshing to see that at least one Gryffindor has enough sense to prevent their potion from becoming, as you put it, 'thick and chunky." The Slytherins burst into silent laughter. Hermione turned around to see Ron, his ears turning red, tossing ingredients into his potion with utmost fury as Pansy violently instructed him.

"They'd make a pleasant couple." Draco said, making Hermione giggle. She returned her focus upon grinding the aconite into a fine powder.

"Stir clockwise eight times, and then counter clockwise for twelve." She told Malfoy, checking her book. "Oh, then can you go get a small beaker? We need to separate and purify this before it's added."

Several things then happened at once, as Draco left to retrieve a beaker, Pansy shrieked loudly at Ron. Hermione heard chairs toppling over from behind. She turned around just in time Pansy and Ron vacate their project. "Move!" Pansy yelled at Hermione. There was a loud explosion as the potion erupted. Hermione threw hands over her face but felt hot liquid douse her entire front. She fell to the floor.

"Idiotic child!" Professor Snape yelled, rushing to the scene and vanishing the remains of the shattered cauldron. "Did you not read the warning? You cannot add essence of monkshood before stirring in the crushed knotweed roots! Who has been splashed?"

Hermione sat up in a panic. She grabbed the bottom of her cloak and tried to rub off her arms and stomach with it but the potion was actually burning through the fabric, causing angry burns to appear on her skin. Professor Snape knelt beside her, other students watching curiously from behind. She saw Ron's face filled with guilt, while Draco and Harry's held concern.

"Weasley's potion was nowhere near the standard Wolfsbane concoction, so I cannot be certain if there will be unexpected chemical reactions by applying different antidotes." Snape explained to her.

"Professor, please try." Hermione urged, attempting to cover herself as her sweater and then blouse continued to sizzle away next to her skin. Her hands were now bright red and raw from handling her soiled cloak and it felt as if she had placed them on a hot burner.

Snape quickly retrieved and uncorked a large phial from his first-aid cupboard. He took her left arm and easily tore off the remainder of the sleeve on her robe.

As the cool liquid hit her skin Hermione's breath caught in her throat as immense pain rapidly crawled up her limb. She looked down to see large wounds open up as the top layers of skin on her arm burned away. Blood slowly welled at the site and began dripping down her arm.

Professor Snape threw the antidote aside, cursing under his breath. Hermione felt strong arms lift her and she turned her body into him, leaning her head into her Professor's chest. She focused on one of the shiny black buttons that adorned the front of his cloak, tried to become entranced with it. She had known worse pain, she tried to remind herself, but this was far from pleasant and she was struggling to stay still and quiet.

"If anyone else has been hit by the potion, follow me to the Hospital Wing. The rest of you are dismissed." He said coldly, briskly exiting the dungeons and carrying the girl whose blood was soaking into his robes.

Hermione started to feel very ill, she squeezed her eyes shut, and may have drifted out of consciousness for a moment as the next thing she knew she felt herself being set down onto a bed. Minutes later Madam Pomfrey was helping her drink a warm minty liquid. She saw Snape talking to the nurse as she bustled around, gathering various items and containers. Her eyelids then became unbearably heavy. Sleep overcame her.

Hermione woke up the next day to see her bedside table bearing flowers and a few get well cards. Madam Pomfrey walked in bearing a tray of food.

"Well, nice way to start off the new school year." She said disapprovingly. "Professor Snape and I had one heck of a time trying to come up with a proper counter-agent; it just quite simply did not want to heal. Though I've always warned him about the dangers of multi-student potion brewing."

Harry and Ron then entered the room. "Oh! She needs to eat." Madam Pomfrey tisked, trying to shoo them away.

"It's fine." Hermione said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. The nurse left them to visit after some argument. Hermione looked at Ron who nervously shuffled his feet upon the floor. And she could not prevent the anger from bubbling up inside her.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." He said in a pleading voice. "You know I suck at potions and with Pansy there distracting me..."

"Why didn't you just follow the instructions?" Hermione snapped. "None of us were paired up with people we like, but it was only your cauldron that exploded. Though I guess you can't be bothered to do anything correctly, especially when it jeopardizes the safety of others."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not a perfectionist at _everything_ I do!" Ron retorted. "At least I'm not a bloody attention-seeker!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, her cheeks warm with anger. Ron shot his hand in the air and waved it in an extremely exaggerated manner, hopping up and down in mock excitement, a cruel imitation.

"I suppose that since most everybody thinks you're an annoying know-it-all, you enjoy the special attention from the Professors." He said.

"Well Ronald, if all I am to you is an 'annoying know-it-all' then why the hell did you even bother to come and visit." Hermione asked coldly, trying to steady her voice.

"I have no bloody clue!" Ron shouted as he strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry's eyes met her own and she covered her face in her hands. "It's okay, you have a right to be angry with him." He said softly. "And he'll cool down eventually." To her surprise she felt Harry's hand rest upon her leg. She uncovered her eyes and he smiled at her. "I have to get back to class."

Hermione was permitted to leave that evening. On her way back to the Common Room she saw a flash of blonde hair walk past her.

"Draco!" she shouted. He swung around and smiled.

"I was just going to see you." He said brightly, handing her a container of fresh cauldron cakes. "Let's go for a walk."

Hermione told him of her outburst with Ron. "Well that should make it easier to become-er-close with Potter." He said.

"I didn't want to fight though." She said. "Draco, are you going to be okay with me...and Harry? You do know that it won't be meaningful to me, right?"

"Well I can't say I'm thrilled that my girlfriend has to start snogging another guy." He said mockingly.

His words played over in Hermione's head as he had never formally called her his girlfriend before. She smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione found opportune time to try and bond with Harry during Ron's detentions with Professor Snape. She abandoned the attempt to be overly flirtatious and decided to take a subtle approach. A week of small compliments, "accidental" body contact, and extra smiles seemed to be leading her in the right direction.

Meanwhile Ron was in possibly the foulest mood of his life. Hermione had given up trying to reason with him. Even Harry was making excuses not to get stuck with him.

"Harry, what can I do about this?" Hermione said one evening, noticing Ron sitting in the corner of the common room, glaring out the window.

"I dunno, he doesn't seem willing to act civil around anybody anymore." Harry said, rolling up his potions essay. "He'll just have to find his own way to deal." he stood up and stretched, Hermione followed suit. "Hagrid wanted us to meet him for tea tonight; do you want to go now?"

Hermione nodded, looking over at Ron once more before guiltily exiting the room. As soon as they were clear of the portrait Harry slipped his hand into her own. Hermione jumped, still unfamiliar and uncomfortable with his intimacy, but she turned to him and smiled nonetheless.

"Hermione," Harry said, as they slowly walked across the school grounds, "despite everything that's been going on with Ron, which will not likely improve when he finds out..." he squeezed her hand a little, "I'm really glad that we've gotten closer..."

Hermione stopped and looked to her feet, hiding her shame. Harry turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" he asked warily. Hermione looked up at her friend. His eyes held such affection that she felt tears glistening in her own eyes. She loved him, just as a friend should, yet she was unjustly encouraging him to love her as more than that.

"Nothing is wrong." she said weakly, and she pulled him close to her and kissed him with a passion that seemed real.

"SO THAT'S HOW IT IS NOW?" Hermione and Harry jumped and pushed each other away as Ron stormed up to them, his hands flailing in the air in utmost rage. "I can't believe it! Harry, you're my best friend! How could you do this to me!"

"Ron!" Hermione sputtered in fear. "What- what are you doing out here?"

"Oh let's see, well I was going to Hagrid's for the tea you guys failed to mention. But as I got outside my trail was blocked by a royal back-stabber and a newly revealed tramp."

"How dare you call me that!" Hermione flared, but Harry stepped in between them.

"Ron, look, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to hurt you, honestly." Harry smiled, trying his best to act casual. "But it can't be helped," he continued, "I just hope we can all get past this and have things go back to normal."

"Ron, we miss you." Hermione added in a small voice.

Ron shot her a look of pure venom. "Yeah, right..." he said hatefully before spitting at Harry's feet and trudging back into the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

Naturally the school was filled with whispers of the incident the next morning. During her first three classes Hermione was asked no less than 16 times if she was going out with Harry. Ignoring these inquiries at first she eventually gave in and responded with a rather unconfident, "I guess so," for the rest of the day.

Dinner did not hold ease for her either. The many eyes of curious, bemused and wondering students followed her as she sat down next to Harry. Ron was not present.

"How are you?" Harry asked quietly, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"I'm ok." Hermione muttered, pretending to be extremely interested with her mashed potatoes.

"Hey, don't worry; this'll blow over in no time." He gave her a little squeeze. "It's your birthday this weekend," he added confidently, "have you thought of how you want to celebrate?"

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly Harry, I don't really feel like celebrating at all." She looked up at him and he gently kissed her forehead. Her gaze subconsciously wandered to the Slytherin table and she tensed slightly as she met Draco's eyes. He held her gaze for a moment before slowly sulking out of the Great Hall.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said. She quickly weaved her way out the great doors and caught up with the slouching figure.

Draco looked at her inquisitively. "Hi." he said in a voice that was too cheery to be real. Hermione raised her eyebrows and subtly pushed him into an empty classroom, quietly closing the door behind them.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Draco admitted, pacing the between the desks. "It was just harder than I expected, actually seeing you with him. But its okay, I'll get over it."

"It's not okay if I'm hurting you." Hermione said. "Draco this is too much, I can't go through with this."

Draco sighed and cupped her face in his hands. "What house are you in again?"

"Gryffindor." Hermione murmured.

"Exactly. You do what you've got to do, and no matter what I'll always be here waiting to comfort and support you when the day is through." He kissed her and then smiled encouragingly. "You're coming to my house for Christmas holidays, right?"

"Oh, um, of course, I'd love too." Hermione said, cheering up a bit at the thought.

"Good." With that he smiled once more and slipped out of the classroom.

During the remainder of the week Ron's mood took a turn for the worst as he began violently lashing out at anyone he caught even looking at him. Hermione tried to ignore him as easily as Harry did, struggling to believe his untroubled comments that things would blow over in no time.

Friday evening, as Hermione was sitting in an armchair with Harry, she suddenly felt a painful burn in her right arm. She jumped up immediately.

"What is it?" Harry asked, standing up as well.

"Nothing." Hermione assured quickly, adjusting her sleeve.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, grabbing her arm.

"No!" Hermione shrieked, pulling away, Harry gasped and his hand flew to his forehead.

"That was...odd." Harry said, still rubbing his head and looking at Hermione's arm quizzically.

"Quite strange." Hermione said in a falsely calm but puzzled voice. "I've just remembered I left my Ancient Runes essay in the library. I better go get it." She ran out of the common room before Harry could follow and sprinted though the empty hallways towards the dungeons. Her mind was in turmoil over what just occurred. Harry felt, or sensed, the Dark Lord's presence through her... within her. Fortunately Hermione was sure that he hadn't made the connection, probably thought it was purely coincidental. She suddenly collided into a dark figure and fell backwards, hitting her head on the hard stone floor.

"Miss Granger! Next time do pay attention to where you're going!" Professor Snape scowled, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently to her feet.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "I was just looking for you."

"Yes, as I expected. We must go." he said, indicating for her to follow. He walked swiftly through the castle. Draco was waiting by the front doors.

"I trust you do not know how to apparate?" Snape asked Hermione.

"No, I thought we were taught that next year." Hermione said as Snape pushed open the doors and continued across the grounds.

"Regardless, I just wondered if you had been previously trained" They came to a halt just outside Hogwart's school boundaries. "Grab hold of my arm." Hermione obliged and felt him turn on the spot. A moment later they were in a vast field. A cool breeze rustled the tall grasses, creating an ominous whispering that made Hermione quiver. Other Death Eaters were appearing, slowly congregating around their Lord.

"My friends." Voldemort hissed. "Welcome. We have made great progress, the Ministry has been easily infiltrated and soon the Minister himself will be completely under our command." He paced throughout his followers, emitting a sickly power. "Updates."

He pointed a clawed finger at one of the masked men who instantly bowed and responded in a low voice. "The rally with the northern giants has been successful; they are fully willing to support you, my liege."

"Excellent." Voldemort hissed, his pleasure apparent. "And what of the society of rogue werewolves, Greyback?"

"I have tracked the remainder of my kind; they have agreed to fight for your Excellency."

Hermione shuddered at the harsh voice of the violent, unmasked creature within their midst. Her eyes quickly darted to his figure, surely a force to be reckoned with. For a fleeting moment Hermione was glad to be the daughter of the man who controlled him.

"It is prudent," continued the Dark Lord "that we do not invoke war until we are readily prepared. Dumbledore must be eliminated before we attempt our raid on the school. Though he is weakening. It will not take much to make the old man crumble..." he trailed off, looking malicious.

"And then, Potter will be an easy target. And what of your task, my daughter?" He turned to Hermione with piercing eyes.

"Um, well, it's progressing I think." she stuttered.

"Do not disappoint me." he hissed. He continued on with other business and logistics; such things Hermione was not very keen on hearing so she let her mind wander. What seemed like ages later she noticed the other Death Eaters disapparating. Her father approached her and she fought back a subconscious desire to run, instead she stared up into his eyes and her fear quickly ebbed away.

"It is now past midnight." he uttered. Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion. "You have just come of age, congratulations."

"Oh," Hermione said, almost smacking her forehead. "Right."

"Shall I get you a gift?" he asked snidely, flourishing his wand.

"No, please, it's fine." Hermione said quickly, thinking his idea of a birthday present was probably not a harmless new book or quill set. She then finally met up with Professor Snape and Draco and they apparated back to Hogsmeade.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione awoke early the next morning, her head spinning with a painful headache. She cringed at the beams of sunlight as she arose out of bed. She managed to find a small bottle of potion that eased some of the tension but was still in a rather foul mood as she made her way down to the common room.

She nearly yelled as a figure bombarded into her.

"Happy Birthday!" Harry exclaimed, giving her a tight hug. Hermione grimaced and tried to push him away. "I tried to wait up for you last night," he continued, oblivious to her discomfort, "but you didn't come back, where did you go?"

"Harry, please, I have a headache, not so loud." Hermione said, finally prying out of his arms. "And I just fell asleep in the library last night."

"Oh." Harry said in a quieter voice, "here, it's not much..." He trailed off and handed her a neatly wrapped present.

Hermione gave him a light smile and gently undid the wrapping. "Harry, this is wonderful." she said as she examined a gorgeous enchanted painting of Hogwarts. "Did you do this?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "Honestly, I couldn't do that if my life depended on it. I found it in Diagon Alley, but I picked out the frame by myself."

"Thank you." Hermione said, still admiring the depiction of her home.

"Did you want to go eat?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Let me go put this away first." She ran upstairs and placed the picture on her bedside table. She smiled, her mood trying to improve.

They made their way down to breakfast where Ron and Ginny both wished her a happy birthday. "Thanks guys." she said as she settled in and grabbed a piece of toast. She spared a glance towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy scowling down at his plate. Throughout breakfast she continued to look over and he eventually looked up. Though when he caught her gaze he sneered and looked away. Puzzled Hermione sat with her friends for a while longer, trying to ignore her headache and appear open and cheery. She eventually saw Draco leave and excused herself to run to the library, which raised no suspicion as they were so accustomed to her seeming obsession for the place.

She found Draco on a nearby deserted stairwell staring out one of the arched windows.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her touch.

"It's none of your business." he growled. Hermione suppressed a flare of annoyance at his shortness with her.

"Draco, please, you can tell me." she urged in a gentle voice. "Draco?"

"We've been seen together." he snarled rather loudly.

"What! By who?" Hermione said in shock.

"Some Slytherin's in my year. They saw us walking together last night when we got back, after Snape went down to the dungeons, they had been sneaking to the kitchens and they saw us." Draco explained. "I've threatened to have their father's sacked if they so much as utter a word of it to anyone, and they know my father could do so in an instant, but I'm the laughing stock of the house."

Hermione bit her lip. "Well as long as they don't tell, it's not that bad." she tried so put her hand over his but he moved it away before she could.

"Yes it is." he snapped. "I cannot be known for messing with Mudbloods." He shot her a nasty look and then turned on his heel and sprinted up the rest of the stairs and out of sight.

Hermione stood there feeling as if she had been slapped in the face. After a good few minutes she numbly headed to Gryffindor Tower and spent the remainder of the day hiding in bed.

***

Hermione was glad to see the ground slowly being layered with the fluffy crystals of the first snow. Draco had long since apologized for his outburst, though he began to refrain from even holding her hand unless they were somewhere completely secure which was becoming a rare occurrence due to their busy school schedules and nights spent studying rather than wandering the castle together. Hermione was finding it increasingly dull to continually entertain Harry with intimacy and had to force herself to act convincing. However, there was one miniscule improvement. Ron and Lavender decided to rekindle their former romance; apparently Lavender was now much more tolerable, she had even abandoned the practice of cutesy pet names. The result was that Ron seemed to be getting over everything that had happened, though conversation was still a tad strained and Hermione wondered if things would ever quite return to normal.

Fortunately Hermione was not summoned to any further meetings, yet Snape assured her that the New Year would be the commencement of many of the Dark Lord's plans, and she would then be forced to provide greater participation. She tried, however, not to brood on such subjects and took to counting down until Christmas Holidays – a delightful few weeks where she could be herself around Draco and escape from all the school gossip. Harry continued his sessions with Dumbledore and he divulged the content to Hermione whenever he returned from one. Her own Occlumency lessons also continued, yet not near as often, Snape being now convinced that she was an extremely able Legilimens.

One wintery evening, after visiting Hagrid, Hermione found herself being annoyingly smothered by Harry as they shared a hot chocolate by the fireplace. "Harry, please," Hermione said, trying to pull his arms from around her waist, "you're going to make me spill."

Harry smiled and grabbed the mug away from her before beginning to kiss her neck. "Will you stay with me?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Hermione snapped, desperately wishing she was cuddling with Draco instead.

"For Christmas Holidays, you're staying here with me, right?" Harry said with a hopeful smile.

Hermione bit her lip. _Time for another lie, I'm the worst person in the world I think._ "Actually, I've been invited to visit one of my cousins in London" she said, with utmost conviction, her Occlumency lessons being put to use. "I've already said I'd go...sorry."

"Oh." he said, apparently crestfallen, though he began kissing her neck once more. "Hermione?" He asked, grabbing her hand. She looked up at him and he stared into her with his own brilliant green eyes. "I love you."

Her heart felt as if it were suddenly being pierced with a million hot needles. The pain of it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She struggled to shove away the guilt and shame that was rapidly waving through her body.

"I love you too." she finally said in a voice that was not her own, feeling, at that moment, more sinister then her father ever was...


	22. Chapter 22

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation as he scrawled a large 'F' on yet another one of his 6th year essays. _Idiots, the lot of them, _he thought bitterly, knowing he had far better things to do with his time then struggle through the sloppy, ill-constructed papers that incompetent and lazy children whipped out the night before.

He haphazardly shifted through the remaining parchments and his eyes fell on the neat handwriting of Hermione Granger's essay, one he knew would not disappoint. Reading through her work he felt a small rush of appreciation, she, at least, put the necessary effort and care into her homework, even handing in more then what was usually required.

In class, however, she remained the 'insufferable know-it-all,' -and he often reminded her of the fact. Yet Snape was admirable of her studious and determined qualities, she really was a teacher's ideal student. Though he was deeply surprised by her ability to continue her perfect streak in light of recent events. Unquestionably most students would have cracked under the pressure, yet her grades did not waver in the least. Hermione kept up a superfluous act of normalcy, with the exception of a slight shadow under her eyes from sleep deprivation.

As his students began filing into the classroom he furtively observed her. She had come a long way from the buck-toothed, bushy haired misfit that first arrived at Hogwart's six years previous. She held herself with a graceful confidence, her softened curls falling over her shoulders in a carefree manner. Her delicate face eager and resolute, teeming with ability and knowledge. He watched Harry kiss her on the cheek as they sat down at their stations, and also noticed the quick apologetic glance she shot at Draco, who just shrugged slightly. He watched this scene unfold and a foreign emotion started to emerge... was it jealousy?

Surely not! But then... he couldn't help but think, her admirable demeanour, Gryffindor courage, and newly discovered power, was, if not a little...alluring?


	23. Chapter 23

_Only a few more days of classes left,_ Hermione thought to herself as they entered the dungeons. For once she really felt as if she needed, and deserved, a break. Working extra hard to keep up her grades, plus coping with her father, and the whole Harry/Draco charade was beginning to take its toll, ever reducing the number of peaceful hours sleep she received each night.

She sat down at one of the cauldron stations as Harry kissed her on the cheek, yet she couldn't help but quickly sneak a look at Draco who shrugged rather nonchalantly. She suppressed a sigh and began reading the instructions written on the board.

Yet then her glance fell on Snape, he seemed to have been already watching her. Their eyes met for an instant, Hermione quickly averted her gaze, cheeks slightly reddening. _That was odd, _she thought to herself as she set out the proper ingredients.

The class progressed without much excitement. Hermione had no difficulty with the assigned potion, having to occasionally whisper advice to Neville, who now turned a sickly shade of green for the duration of each class. Snape began prowling the room, offering snide criticism and sneering at many of the attempted brews. Hermione added the last ingredient and watched as her potion turned from a dark maroon to a crisp green in a matter of seconds.

"Excellent work, Ms. Granger." Hermione jumped, not knowing that the professor had been standing so close behind her. She looked up and offered a weak smile. Their eyes locked once more, and Hermione saw a glimpse of something different in the potion master's dark eyes. Usually guarded and cold, she caught a fleeting moment of something softer, but then it was gone. He stalked back to his desk and Hermione thought nothing more of it.


	24. Chapter 24

The final few days of class proved to be extremely hectic as most professors irritatingly sought to provide last minute assignments. Hermione wasn't able to see Draco at all, and even Harry found himself too preoccupied to bother her, so she began spending most of her available time in the library, her old faithful refuge.

Hermione lay out a fresh piece of parchment, preparing to begin a History of Magic essay. Her head was pounding, it was late, and there was only a small group of Slytherins plus herself still remaining in the library. Most of the lanterns had been extinguished and her eyes strained from the dim light of the dying candle she relied upon. She searched her mind for any information she should recall about the Salem witch trials. _In 1692...or was it 1629?_..._Nineteen victims convicted of witchcraft, were carted to Gallows Hill to be hanged until dead..._

She sighed and decided she needed to refresh her memory, throwing down her quill she got up and made her way through the numerous rows of bookcases until she found the proper area devoted to that particular event in history. Running her hand over several aged titles, she eventually found what looked to be a suitable candidate and pulled it from the shelf. All of a sudden she felt a hand slide over her mouth, she jumped, dropping the large book to the floor, a loud thud resonated through the library. Several pairs of hands violently grabbed hold of her arms and she thrashed around madly trying to escape her attackers. Suddenly she saw the smirking face of Pansy Parkinson. She was overwhelmed with confusion as she watched as Pansy raise her wand, Hermione desperately tried to reach for her own but it was too late, her eyes flew open in alarm as she felt her body go completely limp. The two other Slytherin's who had grabbed her from behind now supported her weight.

"Let's get her out of here, before the old bat comes to see what that thump was." Pansy whispered urgently, and Hermione found herself being dragged out of the library. _Please let us run into Filch... or even Mrs. Norris_, she thought desperately as her useless feet dragged across floor. They turned down another empty corridor; their shadows shimmered across the walls, like empty phantoms dancing to the off-beat footfalls that echoed throughout the hallway. Hermione cast her eyes on Pansy, who walked a bit ahead with haughty authority. She had no clue what the girl could want with her, and was a little apprehensive about being confronted by a group of Slytherin's while she remained in such a defenceless state. _No, not a good situation at all, I assume we shall end up in a deserted classroom as well._ She thought to herself. _I can get myself out of this; I'm a trained dark wizard for heck's sake. A couple of hormonal teenage girls should be no match... _

Hermione's prediction was confirmed as Pansy charmed open a random classroom door. They forced her roughly into an empty chair and Hermione began mentally unlocking the spell that bound her.

"So." Pansy said aggressively, looming over in an intimidating manner. "You're secrets up. And now I am putting an end to it." She leaned in so close that Hermione could feel her hot breath on her face. "Stay away from him." For a bizarre moment Hermione thought she was referring to Harry, and then it hit her. Draco. It was no secret that Pansy had been completely enamoured with him ever since first year. And even his constant refusals and even blatant insults seemed to just increase her yearning for his company. "He's mine." She whispered with venom so pure that Hermione felt sure she would have shuddered if it weren't for the fact that her body was still completely immotile. _Though not for long._ Hermione felt the complicated weavings of the enchantment begin to loosen, she continued prying them away, straining every ounce of her mind power to create a release.

Pansy begin pacing the room, talking more to herself, though continuing to send Hermione meaningful glances filled with utmost loathing. "Think you're so clever don't you? Putting up a phoney act with Potter while secretly tramping around with my Draco. I don't give a damn what you do with Potter, keep him, but Draco is not yours. I mean, he's just using you, you know that right? Like he told Blaise when he had first seen you two sneaking about, he said _it's all about the challenge_. I guess I can understand, I wouldn't have thought any Slytherin could win over the stuck-up-know-it-all Gryffindor princess; Draco just needs to know that he _can_. But there's no way he would seriously want to be with mudblood filth such as yourself. He is mine now, he has no choice..."

Hermione remained slumped in her chair, the spell had been cracked, yet she knew the importance of timing. Pansy approached her once more. "Look doll, I'm doing you a favour," she said in a sick girly voice, "whatever he's saying to you is a lie. I know you're not going to trust me enough to believe it, but I'm sure if you actually open your eyes, you'll see his reluctance to _be with you_." She pressed her wand into Hermione's neck. "If I find you even so much as _looking_ at him again, I will go out of my way to make your life a living hell, and you'll find that I am extremely good at making people wish they were never born... Got it hun?"

In one fluid movement Hermione shoved Pansy's wand away, pulled out her own, and had all 3 of the Slytherin's disarmed. She forced them back against the wall. "Thank you Pansy, for your enlightenment." Hermione pointed her wand threateningly towards her chest. "But you forgot one thing, you should _never_ mess with stuck-up-know-it-all Gryffindor princesses."

To Hermione's extreme annoyance, Pansy shrieked into laughter. "Aw, lookie!" she mocked as her two friends giggled nervously behind her. "Little Hermy's trying to be all tough-like, how cuuute!" Hermione smiled in pretend embarrassment. In the next moment she was stepping over a heap of Slytherin girls all sporting horrible hex wounds. She let out a small laugh of pride and walked out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Hermione made herself get up early and start packing for the holidays. It always annoyed her just a little that classes ran right until the day before, it left an inconveniently small amount of time to prepare to go home. After running to the library to retrieve her belongings from the night before, she decided to head to breakfast.

"Morning." Ginny said politely as Hermione sat down, passing her a plate of eggs. Hermione smiled at her, wishing she could tell her about the previous night's adventure. She was one of her only girlfriends, and Hermione knew she could be trusted. She mulled over the thought of perhaps confiding in Ginny about her secret affiliation with Draco. Of course she'd have to exclude any mention of Voldemort being her father, and she'd also have to come up with a suitable explanation of why she was still with Harry when her heart was clearly with Draco instead. She wondered if Ginny would be angry, Hermione knew she still had feelings for Harry, and felt quite a bit guilty about holding him in a void relationship. She decided to keep everything to herself for the next while, telling someone the intimate details of her life would just raise too many difficult questions that even she might not be able to skirt around.

Hermione ate in silence though she could not rid an extremely annoying loop of Pansy's words playing like a broken record in her head. Something in what she had said had struck home. _You're just being paranoid._ She shook her head, convinced that the holidays would rekindle all her romance with Draco. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the post. Hermione looked up at the bounty of owls, though none landed in front of her. She shifted in her seat hoping to sneak a glance at Draco but found him immersed in a letter. She watched as his brow furrowed in what she thought was confusion...or anger. He looked around, rather flushed, and met Hermione's gaze. It was her this time that casually jerked her head indicating to meet outside. He knew the cue and promptly exited; she waited a minute to avoid suspicion, and then excused herself, explaining she needed to run back to the common room for her a textbook, before casually following after Draco. He was waiting for her outside the great doors and then discreetly led her into an empty hallway.

"Something's happened." he said, brandishing the piece of parchment. "I don't know who he thinks he is! He can't control my life like that. I hate that man, I really do. This isn't going to happen, no matter what he does, I refuse. I won't."

Hermione finally managed to pry the letter from Draco's hands as he continued to fret and pace in frustration. Her hands began to shake as she read the neat scrawl of Lucius Malfoy.

_Draco,_

_Upon hearing of certain disgraceful behaviour and sordid betrayal on your behalf I have decided to revive an archaic tradition to ensure the correction of your demeanour. To prevent the destruction of purity within the Malfoy family, you have respectfully been betrothed to Miss Pansy Parkinson, a flourishing member of an honourable line, who was only too eager to be promised. She will be returning with you for the Holidays in order to have the proper opportunity to bond with her new fiancé. I'm sure you will be quite keen to uphold the continuation of wholesomeness and will treat Miss Parkinson with utmost esteem. This is not a request, Draco, do not disappoint me._

_Signed, _

_Lucius_

Hermione looked up into Draco's disturbed blue eyes. They stood in silence for a long while, both trying to control their quickened heart rate. Hermione approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He sighed deeply and pulled her close.

"This just isn't fair."


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione lay awake that night. Her mind far from the reaches of sleep. She found she could not even remember how the rest of the day played out. She had gone through it almost as if on auto-pilot, subconsciously scribbling down notes, even answering a few questions in her classes, but all of her attention was focused upon Draco's letter. The words were branded into the front of her mind, bold and painful, leeching out all her energy and infecting her entire being with worry and stress. She threw off the covers in exasperation, deciding that her attempts to relax were futile. Pouring herself a glass of water she leaned against the window sill and stared out onto the snowy grounds. Of course it didn't help matters that Draco had retreated to his room in a sulky, unreasonable mood so that she was unable to even speak with him. And to make matters worse Harry had been particularly needy all evening and Hermione was forced to snap at him and head upstairs earlier than normal, leaving him sitting in the common room with a wounded expression.

She sighed heavily and sat back down on her bed. To think that at one point in her life her biggest worry was homework. How petty that seemed now, she almost wished she had been freer back then, enjoyed her time as an innocent youth instead of clinging so desperately to her grades that she forgot to have fun. Staying at the top of the class seemed second nature nowadays, but it seemed like her life had plunged into an inescapable hole. Surely she was doomed to never truly smile again, never feel happy, never breathe easy.

She sat there, vision blurred, until the first touch of sunlight fought its way through the darkness. As the other sleeping students began to stir Hermione had already left for breakfast. As she wondered through the empty corridors she pondered what would occur on the train, she hoped that she was still going to Draco's home, but now she wasn't so sure. Lucius could not very well deny her entry with her father breathing down his neck, but Pansy's presence was going to be another irksome hurtle to overcome. A dull headache was beginning to form, Hermione slowed her pace, rubbing her temples willing the pain to subside. She made her way to the wall and leaned her forehead on the cool stone, allowing herself to close her eyes. She had a sickly premonition that today was not going to be a good one.

"Hermione?" A strong hand grabbed her shoulder. Hermione gasped and her eyes shot open. The concerned face of her potion's professor peered at her own, she felt balmy and warm as a wave of dizziness shot through her. She steadied herself against the wall once more. "What is it?" Professor Snape asked in an unusually kind voice.

"Just a headache." Hermione stated, taking a few deep breaths. She caught a scent of a pleasant cologne, and then noticed how close her professor was standing to her. Though she found it preposterous that she would observe such trifles with everything else clouding her head, yet she also was very aware that he had used her first name to address her.

"Come with me." Snape said, and before Hermione could object he began leading her down to the dungeons. He sat her down at his desk and began scanning though his potion stocks. Hermione put her head in her hands, the pain was more intense now, pounding relentlessly, interrupting her thoughts. He then handed her a beaker full of a watery liquid with a minty odour.

"This will help almost immediately; I find it is the best remedy for more extreme migraines." Snape informed her, as she downed the potion. To her astonishment she could instantly feel a cold relief. She smiled in gratitude.

Severus observed her; the girl was degrading before his eyes. She looked tired, as if the whole weight of the world was pressing down on her. She was thin, her long hair in messy waves about her shoulders, and her smile was strained and fake. He had a sudden desire to reach out to her, to protect her from the enclosing shadows. Before he could catch himself he had stepped forward and stroked the outside of his hand across her cheek.

Hermione froze. As her professor's skin swiped across her own soft face, she closed her eyes for an instant, forgetting where she was and relishing the coolness of his hand. Yet she sat stone-still, holding her breath until his hand left her. She looked up at him, unable to then hide the confusion in her expression. His stance was guarded but there was an intensity to his eyes that could not be shielded.

"I think I should go." Hermione whispered, breaking the silence and jumping up. "Thank you for the potion.." She saw him nod curtly as she turned awkwardly and sprinted from the classroom. Hermione quickly tried to repress what had happened and return to her current mess of worries, yet she knew that this was something that she could not readily forget...and part of her didn't want to.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione silently cursed at herself as she ran to the last awaiting Hogsmeade carriage. Figures that on the one day it was critical for her to be up early she had slept in. Apparently all her sleepless nights had finally caught up with her - she fell into a dreamless slumber as soon as she closed her eyes the night before. Normally she'd be revelling in that rare well-rested feeling, but fear of missing the train left little room for thought. _Draco must have caught one of the first few_, she thought to herself as she settled in, still vastly out of breath. She must have been the last as the carriage jerked into motion a moment later.

The Hogwart's Express was already a flurry of activity when Hermione made her way on. Though it was only about at half capacity, there was a definite sense of excitement for the holidays. Making her way down the aisle, Hermione was intent on finding Draco, having to quickly dart by the compartment containing Ron, Ginny and to her great surprise, Harry. _I thought he was supposed to be staying at the school._ She figured Mrs. Weasley must have convinced Ron to allow Harry to come home with them as usual. _At least its progress, _she thought nonchalantly. Near the front of the train Hermione eventually heard the unmistakable guffaws of Crabbe and Goyle, she knew she must be close. Peering in, she saw the familiar group of Slytherins. Yet something kept her from entering. Her stomach gave an uneasy flip as she saw Pansy, with her head lying contently in Draco's lap. Draco was stroking her hair...

An unfamiliar pang of jealousy shot up her and settled as a large rock in her throat, disabling her ability to swallow. She quickly ducked out of sight of the window, yet by some auspicious chance Draco glanced up at just the right moment to see a swirl of brown hair disappear from view. He inconspicuously made up a bathroom excuse and exited the compartment to see Hermione walking away. He rushed forward and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You can't sit with me today." He said quickly as she looked up at him. "It's just pretend; you know it is, so stop looking at me like that." Hermione nodded, knowing full well that Draco put up with much worse with her and Harry. She tried to arrange her face to look less desolate.

"I know." she said. "Too bad Pansy and Harry wouldn't fall in love with each other, that'd be perfect." she added, scrunching her nose a little at the thought of such an opposite pairing. Draco chuckled and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Things will work out...somehow." With that he waved half-heartedly and went back to sit with his false new girl interest.

Hermione made her way back to her original group. Harry smiled and hopped up to help her with her luggage, looking as if it was his life's purpose to store her heavy trunk away. _Sometimes he is just way too easy to please._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Are you going to The Burrow?" she asked him as he pulled her down to the seat beside him. Harry grinned and nodded, glancing sheepishly at Ron.

"Where are you going to be for the holidays, Hermione?" Ron's voice almost sounded unknown to her now, but she then realized how much she missed it. She looked at him thoughtfully, trying to put warmth into her ever guarded eyes. She needed her friends back.

"I'm just going to spend it with some relatives, who live in London, I haven't seen them for ages." Hermione explained convincingly, smiling at him.

"Oh," he rubbed his nose in an embarrassedly, "because if you weren't busy, erm, you're invited to Christmas dinner...it would have been nice to have the gang together."

Hermione felt the bite of guilt strike at her heart, and she even considered agreeing to go. "Oh Ron, that's so nice of you to invite me, I don't think I'll be able to get away, but I'll certainly ask."

Ron nodded and then became exceedingly interested with a loose thread on his shirt. Harry and Ginny were both looking rather pleased with the situation.

"How about a game of exploding snap?" Ginny suggested.

By the time the train came to a stop at Platform 9¾, Hermione was astounded at how normal things had begun to feel. Harry and Ron were now talking like the best of friends once more, and overall it was a bitter sweet taste of the past. She bid them all a heartfelt farewell and then lingered behind as they passed through the barrier. She then sauntered towards the Malfoys'. Lucius nodded at her with utmost venom etched into his harsh face. Yet he smirked slightly as he saw Draco and Pansy approach, Draco's arm draped over her shoulders.

"What's the mudblood doing here?" Pansy shrieked, shooting a wary glance at Draco. Hermione glared at her.

"That. Is none of your concern." Lucius said curtly. "She will remain at the Manor throughout the holidays as well. Don't bother asking questions. She will stay out of your way regardless."

Pansy knew better then to hound Draco's father, so she simply shrugged and snuggled into Draco's chest, looking at Hermione with an expression that Hermione wanted nothing more than to slap off.

Maybe she'd have been better off at The Burrow after all...


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione pulled open the heavy green drapes of her old quarters. It felt familiar; she thought it funny how a room in the Malfoy house had become to feel like home. A few years ago the mere idea of it would have brought her to a fit of incredulous laughter. She had unpacked and even pulled out one of the books on the nicely stocked shelf and read the first few chapters. But she couldn't control a feeling of restlessness. She wanted to go to Draco, but wasn't sure how to go about it. She figured he'd be entertaining Pansy. Lucius had made a point of giving them the entire first floor to 'get to know each other better' as he smugly stated, looking pointedly in Hermione's direction. He and Narcissa then took their leave, Hermione guessed it was some social outing as they were both dressed exquisitely. So Hermione was all but banished to her bedroom and after passing a few slow hours she felt a tad uneasy. Surely Draco wouldn't be crossing any boundaries, she could trust him. It was Pansy, however, that was about as virtuous as a rabid dog on steroids.

Just as she was making up her mind to go check on them the door opened. Draco walked in carrying a plate of steaming food and a large glass of milk. He set them down on the bedside table and quietly snapped the door shut.

"I can't really stay, but brought you up some dinner." he said quietly, looking rather harassed.

"I can't even eat downstairs now?" Hermione snapped a little more harshly then she meant to.

"I know, I know, it's annoying." Draco said, grabbing her lightly by the arms and kissing her forehead. "Pansy is being...well Pansy. She'll probably come looking if I don't get back down there. She threatens to tell my father if I _displease_ her." He ended with venom in his voice.

Hermione looked at him uncertainly. "She won't make you...sleep with her will she?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She looked down in embarrassment. Draco chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry about anything." he whispered in her ear. "I'd rather sleep with -"

"a rabid dog on steroids?" Hermione questioned jokingly. Draco laughed out loud at this.

"That's not what I was going to say, but sure." He then kissed her goodnight and left her to her solitude. Hermione sat down thoughtfully; _I have no reason to worry._ She picked up her plate and forked a piece of cooked broccoli. She spent the rest of the evening immersed in the book she had started and fortunately was able to fall asleep rather early.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sunlight beaming across her face. She yawned and clamoured out of bed. It was only 8:00 am but Hermione felt refreshed and knew she would not be able to go back to sleep. She quietly showered and then actually took the time to do both her make-up and hair. She used her wand to dry and then straighten her thick locks, a style she had only attempted a few times before to satisfying results. Though it was a long process and most mornings she didn't want to spend ages on her vanity. After putting on a new pair of dark-wash jeans and a feminine blouse that fit her form perfectly, Hermione sprinted down the stairs, eager to get breakfast before the other woke up. She stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs upon seeing two figures sleeping on the large sofa. She flushed with anger as she stared at their entwined legs and Draco's arms, wrapped protectively around Pansy, who was draped over his bare chest. It took all her willpower not to go rip the girl off of her boyfriend and hex her snootish little face to the next century. Taking a deep breath she continued on to the kitchen, slamming the door a little too loudly behind her. She noisily fumbled through the cupboards and finally found a loaf of bread and cereal. She bit her tongue twice while she hastily chewed her food, barely tasting what she put in her mouth. Aggravated she finally finished and cleaned up, then bustled through the house to the patio doors in the back.

"Hermione, wait." she heard Draco's sweet voice behind her and turned to see him approaching her. His hair slightly ruffed and a sleepy expression still on his face.

"Did I wake you?" she asked icily.

"I think you woke the whole continent actually. Is everything ok?"

"You tell me?" Hermione said, studying his eyes for any trace of deceit. She didn't know why she was acting so callously, she didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend type.

Draco pulled his hand through his hair. "Hermione, believe me, I want to be with Pansy about as much as you want to be with Harry. I've had to watch him kiss and embrace you all semester."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Hermione said, ashamed of her behaviour. She took a step forward and put a hand on his warm chest, kissing him once on the neck. He smiled, his eyes gleaming now.

"You look exceedingly nice today." He said, pulling her into him. "Pansy is still asleep." he added conspicuously. "I am momentarily free of her watchful eye. Wait, give me a minute." He briskly walked off and shortly returned with their shoes and jackets. "Follow me, but quietly." He steered her outside, carefully closing the patio doors. He then sprinted towards the garage they had once duelled in, Hermione ran after him.

When they were safe inside Draco set his jacket aside and then scooped his arms around Hermione's waist, drawing her close against his body. "You are so sexy," he whispered into her ear, pulling her up into a kiss. She felt his tongue slide across her lips and opened her mouth eagerly. He pushed off her jacket and his hands slid up her back. Hermione gasped as Draco roughly pulled off her shirt and undid her bra, fondling one of her breasts. She played with the hem of his pants, rubbing her fingers along his waist and making Draco moan loudly. He roughly pulled her into a deep kiss. "Hermione, I need you." he said huskily, undoing her belt buckle. Hermione froze. She wanted more, but wasn't sure she was entirely prepared. Draco grabbed her hand and led it back down to his own waistline. Uncertainly she let her hand rub against the bulge in his pants. He moaned again and hastily flicked his wand at an old cabinet which instantly transformed into a large black sofa. As he pushed her down on it, Hermione's anxiety and anticipation increased. This was really it.

"Dracie-Poo?" A shrill voice called. "Are you in there?"

"Shit." Draco hissed, scrambling up and throwing on his jacket. "You have to hide." He shot at Hermione, tossing her shirt to her. Rather flustered, Hermione redressed in record speed.

"I hear you Draco, what are you doing in there? Let me in before I knock the door down myself!"

Draco pointed Hermione to go behind a large shelving unit. She ducked behind it, Draco shot her one more glance full of regret, and then he went to open the door.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione's heart rate was still through the roof as she heard Pansy barge in.

"What were you doing?" She asked with suspicion layering her sharp voice. "If she's in here with you, I swear –"

"Excuse me?" Draco snapped back. "I have no reason to answer to you, seeing as you are MY guest, and this is MY property, but since I know you'll just hound me until I want to rip my ears off, I was simply looking to see what potions are collecting dust in here. Father asked me to take stock as he's going to Knockturn Alley in a few days. So please get off of my back, I told you again last night, the mudblood was simply an object I took to using as she unfortunately stayed here in the summer as well. But now I have you, and I must say you're much more endowed, so why would I run back to her?" Draco's response was collected and convincing.

Hermione couldn't help but slightly blanch at his false words, but in all truth Pansy was much more curvaceous then herself. _And probably much more experienced, _she thought dismally.

"I'm sorry hunny." Pansy whined atrociously. Hermione didn't need to peek in order to know that Pansy probably then threw herself into his arms. Draco, obviously considering Hermione's mental wellbeing, convinced Pansy that they were to go back to the house, despite Pansy's protests. "But we'd have so much privacy out here, imagine what we could do, and that couch looks so comfy." She insisted as he pulled her out the door.

Hermione counted to 200 before she felt safe enough to escape back to the house as well. Though a new malicious train of thought had entered her mind. _Lucius seems to forget who my father is, _she thought mischievously. _I should not have to sneak around this place_ _and I told Pansy not to mess with me. Are my threats so empty? Maybe it's time I have a talk with Daddy and put my bloodline to some use. _She stalked through the manor, Draco and Pansy were nowhere in sight, but she did find Lucius in the foyer, a glass of red wine in hand. 

"I want to speak with my father." Hermione stated firmly. "How do I summon him?"

Lucius sneered down at her. At one point Hermione would have thought Draco to be so much like this man, but now she was wise to the fact that Draco, though he shared a similar sneering tendency, was nothing like his father.

"The Dark Lord does not enjoy being _summoned._ The matters he attends to in his absence are of utmost important and not to be interrupted. Now scurry along and go find a book to stick your nose into. You've invaded my presence for much too long."

"No." Hermione said, standing up as straight as possible. She still barely reached his chin. Being short was not the most domineering of qualities. "Just tell me how to get a hold of him, and I'll do it myself, if he's angered, it'll only be at me."

"Nonsense, you foolish girl. Most likely he'll call a meeting in a few days, so you'll just have to wait and speak to him then." He then turned on his heel and quickly strode away before Hermione could object. She stomped her foot in a childish manner and then trudged back to her bedroom.

_How bad would it be if I sent him an owl? _She thought in amusement, quickly rejecting the idea. She resigned to the fact that she would indeed just have to wait. At least she'd have time to organize a good argument, smiling at the fact that this "arranged" marriage would stand no chance if she could convince her father to intervene. _Hopefully he'll be willing to do this favour for me. How could he not? I deserve this._

The rest of the day passed slowly, Hermione resigned to going to bed early again. At least her body was beginning to recoup. A few more days of good meals and long slumbers and she'd be back to looking like she did pre-Voldemort.

***

Surprisingly Draco did not sneak away to visit Hermione anymore in the time leading up to Christmas Eve. Rather taken aback by this fact, Hermione solemnly spent her time writing elaborate letters to her friends at The Burrow. She was careful to add in faux details about her supposed cousin. But her gloomy mood must have shone through as their responses were full of concern. Ron invited her twice more to come spend the remainder of the holidays at his house, but she half-heartedly refused. She needed to be here for when her father called.

On Christmas Eve morning Hermione decided to try and communicate with Draco herself. She was astounded by the actual amount of rooms in the Manor. She had not seen nor heard any peep from the two for ages. They had to be somewhere. After searching the house for half an hour Hermione finally gave up and decided to go make porridge. Sitting in the spacious dining room, silently brooding on her thoughts while she ate, Hermione almost knocked her bowl to the floor in alarm when Draco came bursting in, laughing loudly. "Babe, I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder. He stopped short when he saw her.

"Draco, you nearly gave me a heart attack, geesh, where have you been all this time?" Hermione asked, clutching her chest.

"Hey." he said, looking at his feet uncomfortably. "Sorry I haven't been able to get away. You understand?" he began rummaging through the fridge and produced two apples.

"Draco?" Hermione observed him, noticing how he was avoiding her gaze. "Is everything going ok?"

"Yeah, great." he said distractedly. "Look, I'll try to come see you later. But I've gotta go." He half waved in her direction and left her sitting there, rather apprehensive and alone.


	30. Chapter 30

She sat there, unknowingly clenching her fists, her nails dug into her palms, she felt nothing. She sat there, her heart beating painfully loud against her chest, she could hear her breathing coming in uneven gasps, and she began to shake.

After an eternity she rose, her feat unsteady, she leaned against the chair and forced herself to resume a dull calm. After she felt she could trust her legs, she began to follow the ghost of Draco's path. She remembered the sound of his footsteps going down the hall, where he had stopped, opened a door, and disappeared behind it. She was now at that door. She needed to know. Silently unlocking it she grasped the handle, her hands clammy with a cold sweat. Slowly pushing it open she found herself at the top of a steep, dark staircase. She tentatively put her foot down on the first step, the carpet was thick and soft, with a deep breath she quickly darted down the rest of the steps.

She could hear it. Torturous to her ears, tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to see, but had to confirm her atrocious thoughts, her accusations. Silently unlocking the door that stood before her now, she summoned the last of her moral strength and violently shoved it open.

Flesh upon flesh, moaning, sighing. She blanched, buckled over in disgust. Draco yelled, jumping up and stumbling towards her, holding a blanket over his form. Incoherent words. Apologies. Hermione turned and began running up the stairs, swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat. A strong arm caught her wrist; she stumbled down a step and turned blindly towards him.

"No!" she screamed, harshly tugging her arm away, pointing her wand at him threateningly.

"Hermione, please." Draco begged, searching her face for understanding.

She felt her lip tremble. "Why?" she said weakly, defeated.

He uttered the only words that could make her heart rip apart. "Because I love her."


	31. Chapter 31

The remainder of the day went by in a blind rage. Hermione could hardly recall what occurred leading up to the moment when she stormed out of the Manor, Crookshanks under one arm and dragging her trunk haphazardly behind her. Her tears had thankfully stopped, and she felt rather void of feeling in general. Draco had tried to stop her, tried to state his case, looking almost fearful for how upset she had gotten. But she didn't hear him, she had had enough, and left the house with her chin held high in defiance. She almost grinned to herself thinking that the cheating bastard was probably sick with anxiety, wondering if she was going to go to crying to her father. But no, she decided she was not that vain, without a backward glance she took a deep breath and apparated to the Burrow.

A freezing blast of wind met her upon arrival; she shivered but let out a sigh of relief noticing she hadn't gone and splinched herself. Struggling through the snow, she eventually reached the door and lightly knocked, hearing the inviting noise of talk and laughter inside.

"What on earth? Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley swung open the door, still holding a large gravy ladle. "Come in!" She added hastily, noticing the girl's raw face and slightly swollen eyes. "We weren't expecting you! Oh dear, you look frozen to death. We were just about to sit down for dinner. Arthur! Can you shuffle the plates?"

Hermione smiled gratefully as she stepped inside. Ron and Harry rushed forward and she embraced them both in a tight hug.

"What happened?" Harry asked, as he helped her out of her cloak.

"Um." Hermione faltered, hardly remembering the lie she had told her friends about where she was actually supposed to be. "I had a ..family dispute, I'd much rather not talk about it...but I was wondering if I might stay here for the remainder of the holidays?" She looked at Mrs. Weasley, feeling suddenly uncomfortable for inviting herself over.

"Oh of course, dear, you know you're always welcome here." Mrs. Weasley said warmly, grabbing her hand in a quick comforting grasp. She then ushered everyone to sit down, handing Hermione a steaming plate of food. "Tuck in."

Light chatter filled the room once again and Hermione listened contently, surprised at how hungry she was.

"How did you get here, Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly between mouthfuls.

"I – erm. I apparated." she said quietly, casting a guilty look at Mr. Weasley who was thankfully deep in conversation with Remus.

Ron stared at her dumbfounded. "But we haven't even started lessons! And you don't have your licence yet, do you? You could have left an arm behind or something!"

"I know that Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "But it was the only way to get here and I've studied the theory behind it." Ron shook his head incredulously but continued eating.

After a light desert and a lengthy but enjoyable evening socializing with the Weasley's and other Order members, Hermione brought her trunk up to Ginny's room and sat down heavily on the bed. She had successfully pushed the morning's events out of her mind through dinner but now she felt emotionally drained. She could hardly believe everything that had occurred in a few short months and was dismayed at how it never ceased to be a downward spiral. She absentmindedly rubbed her right arm. _How did it come to this?_

She barely had time to collect her thoughts when Harry sat down beside her. She startled slightly and roughly pulled away when he stroked her hand.

"You were miles away..." he stated. Observing her carefully, unable to conceal the hurt in his eyes. "Do you want to talk?"

Hermione sighed. "No Harry, I really don't." She stood up and began pacing the room, feeling slightly stifled by his presence.

"I'll leave you to it then." Harry said softly. "Goodnight."

"Harry?" Hermione said as he reached the door, he turned and looked at her quizzically. "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted tonight." She tried to smile though it probably turned out more as a grimace.

"It's okay, Hermione, I just wish you'd learn to loosen up, let me help you." He then crossed the room and tried to gather her in his arms. Hermione all but panicked at his touch. He forced his lips onto hers and she felt bile rise in her throat.

"No!" Hermione shouted hysterically, shoving him off of her. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, trying to calm herself. Harry stared at her, his fists clenched and his alarmed eyes searching her own.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry." she stuttered. He threw up his arms and left the room, slamming the door in his wake. Hermione flinched and immediately felt a sizable portion of guilt creep into her chest. She settled into bed and could tell sleep was going to be hard to come by tonight. She was surprised by her own dramatic reaction but the thought of being even mildly intimate with Harry suddenly made her cringe, any physical contact, or even emotional closeness for that matter, seemed like a less then appetizing idea. She was fed up with the phoniness of it all. She needed distance. She heard Ginny enter the room and pretended to be asleep, not long after she heard the younger girl's steady breathing from across the room. For many hours she lay awake. Her skills as an occlumens enabled her with the ability to neatly compartmentalize her thoughts. Shelve away her feelings into the deep recesses of her mind where no one could view them. It was the early hours of the morning when she finally dozed off into a restless sleep. What seemed like much too short a time later Ginny was calling her name excitedly.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" she giggled, throwing a present at her. "Breakfast will be ready soon." Hermione sat up, wiping her eyes groggily. "Ooh, you look... well horrid actually, did you get any sleep?"

Hermione smiled sleepily. "Thanks, Gin. And I had a rather fitful night, but I'm awake now." she said, tearing into her parcel to find a gorgeously soft knitted scarf from Mrs. Weasley.

There was a quick rap at the door before Ron flew in, carrying a small armful of presents and chewing on some unidentified sweet. "Happy Christmas!" he said gleefully, nudging Ginny over so he could sit. Harry walked in after him, looking as if it was anything _but_ a happy occasion.

Hermione avoided his gaze and scrambled to her trunk, producing the perfectly wrapped parcels she had picked up for her friends. She passed them out as Ron tossed one onto her bed. Harry didn't look up when she placed his on his lap, but quietly pressed a small neat looking present into her hand.

She opened it first, fearing it was going to be something exquisite and undeserved. She was right. A gorgeous gold charm bracelet slinked through her fingers. She examined the different charms that dangled off it; a miniature lion, a tiny castle, a pair of letters 'DA' (she grinned knowingly), a small gold book... Everything she held dear.

"Harry, thank you, its beautiful." she said, catching his eye for the first time. She smiled but he merely looked away, his unopened gift still in his lap.

Ron threw a heavy 'what did you do?' sort of look her way but she dismissed him quickly, shrugging half heartedly.

"Oh Hermione, thank you!" Ginny squealed, holding up the professional letter package which contained numerous ink colours, quill types, personalized wax seals and fancy envelopes and parchment. Hermione knew the younger girl took actual effort in writing home while at Hogwarts. "Open the one I got for you now." she added, smiling wickedly.

Hermione eyed her suspiciously and ripped carefully into the parcel. "What is it?" she asked after revealing a smart looking leather case.

"Look inside." Ginny said, coming to sit next to her. Hermione clicked it open to see an array of small colourful potions, salves and balms. "It's Madame Mulroony's Miracle Magnificence Kit," Ginny stated. "It has your standard skin and hair potions and fragrances plus everything else you could ever need... Not saying you are in desperate need of it..." she said quickly, noticing Hermione's incredulous glare. "But I got one last Christmas and it's been a lifesaver. There's even a cream that instantly gets rid of the dark circles under your eyes, which- maybe you want to use today." Ginny poked her in the ribs jokingly and Hermione laughed, secretly wondering if the wizarding beauty products did in fact work wonders as every other witch claimed. After receiving an enchanted book mark from Ron and making sure he liked his gift in return (a new glass chess set and a gift pack of chocolate frogs), they were called downstairs for breakfast.

"There's going to be a quick Order meeting before dinner tonight." Mrs. Weasley explained as she dished out sausages and bacon.

"We're allowed to listen now right?" Ron asked hopefully. Mrs. Weasley pierced her lips disapprovingly but didn't object.

For the remainder of the day Hermione helped prepare the meal for the following night, a perfect excuse to allow the boys to go and amuse themselves without her. She felt better having something to do, even something as mediocre as hand peeling potatoes. When everything was completed and the Burrow was wafting with delicious smells of cooking food, Hermione retreated upstairs to wait until the meeting. Realising it best to not sit idle she grabbed Ginny's present and locked herself in the lavatory. Looking into the mirror she was once again a little startled by her own worn appearance. Scowling, she trifled through the vials and carefully applied a handful of different salves to her face. By the time she was finished she gasped in pleasant surprise. Her skin glowed with a faux vivacity and her former exhausted-looking eyes were now cleverly disguised. A tiny bubble of confidence lifted her chin and she exited the room, heading back down to the center of activity. At the bottom of the stairs a tall figure stepped out in front of her.

"Miss Granger?" she looked up to see her potions professor looming over her, a frown furrowing his brow. "I'd like a word."


	32. Chapter 32

"What the hell are you doing?" Snape barked, pacing the length of the small room. "Do you even realize the situation you put Lucius in mysteriously vanishing from his property? If the Dark Lord had decided to check in to find you missing..."

"Happy Christmas to you too, Professor! Besides, I did not mysteriously vanish! I simply packed up and left," Hermione stated defiantly, "and I'm not going back."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You don't even have your apparating licence! And the last thing we need is the ministry swooping down for an investigation because you've left an arm behind."

Hermione bit her lip but kept his gaze. "Look, I'm sorry. But I don't see why it's that big of a deal. Just let him know that I prefer to be here, and you know perfectly well that I wouldn't have tried to apparate if I wasn't sure I could."

Snape studied her in dismay. She certainly looked a bit better kept; however he could still make out the slight strain of her features, a subtle droop in her posture. "And what, may I ask, drove you to such rash actions as to leave the manor on such a blind whim? Did you and your little boyfriend have a fight?"

Hermione's face suddenly hardened. Snape saw the wave of hurt flash through her eyes and immediately regretted his last comment.

"That Professor," Hermione said slowly, thankful that her voice remained steady, "is none of your concern."

"Be that as it may, you can let your father know yourself about your new... situation; we shall be called upon by the end of the week I assume. And I'm sure he'll also want an update of how your personal task is playing out."

Hermione sighed, and began anxiously pacing the room. "I just don't know if I can continue this charade!" she explained. "Is there nothing else he could have me do besides this artificial...liaison? I think it's a faulty excuse for a plan anyway, for being so revered he should be able to at least conjure up something a little more daunting."

The corner of Snape's mouth rose in amusement. "I'm sure the Dark Lord would appreciate your honest contribution." he said sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him but then let her shoulders droop. "I'm – I'm just tired, Professor," she confessed.

Snape's expression softened and he took a step toward her, wanting to inexplicitly reach out once again. Her soft brown eyes met his and he found his hand had grabbed one of hers in a reassuring clasp.

Hermione felt his strong calloused fingers tighten around her own. A soft knock came from the door. Snape abruptly turned away and went to open it.

"The meeting is about to start." Ginny said tentatively. Snape nodded curtly and they followed her out to the dining room. The other Order members were already seated. Hermione smiled both at Lupin and Tonks as she pulled out one of the remaining chairs next to her potion's professor.

"Right. Thank you all for coming." Mr. Weasley began, standing up and surveying the room. "The Ministry is in turmoil, it's readily apparent that we've been infiltrated. Rufus Scrimgeour remains untainted by the likes of the Imperius curse, other employees near the top, however, may be under the spell's influence. And although the new Minister is undoubtedly more capable then Fudge, the lack of action on his behalf is unfortunate. There remains a large gap of trust regarding Dumbledore, and Scrimgeour's plan of action seems to be no more than handing out information pamphlets and brochures to the public."

"The Ministry is doing nothing. And there are people going missing left and right." Lupin cut in. "Olivander for one. He's been gone for months. The Dark Lord has an agenda for these wizards. Meanwhile he's continually recruiting new followers, Fenrir Greyback has done a number on the werewolves, and I've been quite unsuccessful at convincing any great number to fight for us instead. Plus the reports of the Inferi and the blunt attacks on muggle London..." Lupin faltered, sighing deeply. "It's just a waiting game now, for You-Know-Who to announce open war."

"Well, what is Dumbledore doing, if anything? I say that man should keep us more informed so we have a blasted clue of what direction to even take for once! He sits in his castle in a shroud of mystery, not letting anyone in on his _secret_ plans, while we're out actually fighting for the good of things." Moody added gruffly, his electric blue eye twitching erratically.

Hermione noticed Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat as if he wanted to say something. She knew he and Dumbledore were meeting regularly and Harry had divulged to her and Ron that he was showing him a series of memories related to Voldemort's past. Luckily Snape cut in before Harry decided to defend the headmaster's actions.

"Professor Dumbledore is continually doing business that is of utmost consequence for this war...whether or not he chooses to indulge others and jeopardize the entire undertaking should be irrelevant. Surely by now, Alastor, you should be aware that matters of secrecy are sometimes of greater importance then your own infantile curiosity." Snape said smoothly, while Moody muttered something and backed down.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Tonks asked.

"We wait." Lupin said again. "And continue what we're doing now. Thanks to Severus we have the benefit of knowing about the majority of muggle raids that occur so we can head off the Death Eaters. And we also have insiders at the Ministry as to keep tabs on everything transpiring within. But I think that's all we have the power to accomplish as of right now."

At this point Molly stood up. "Ron, Ginny, could you help set the table?" The mood in the room instantly became more relaxed as the delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen could now be noticed.

Hermione saw Snape make move to get up. "Are you not staying?" she asked without thinking.

"No, I think not." he drawled, pushing in his chair. Mrs. Weasley's head snapped towards them.

"Oh Severus, sit back down! Of course you're staying." she said placing her hands on her hips and staring him down with her infamous gaze. "And don't go making excuses this time, it's Christmas for Merlin's sake! You can take one night off."

Snape looked towards the door longingly but stiffly took his seat once more. Hermione smiled. Even the intimidating double agent Death Eater could not easily succeed against Molly's wishes.

The feast was excellent and although Hermione was quite separated from her friends, being seated in between Snape and Lupin, she still found it enjoyable to just tuck into the exquisite Christmas dinner and listen to the conversations going on around her. Molly turned on the putrid hits of Celestina Warbeck and Hermione could nearly feel the ripples of irritation coming from Snape. Thankfully at that moment Tonks swept in the room brandishing red wine, Snape immediately indicated for the bottle and poured himself a large amount.

"Would you like some?" he asked, picking up Hermione's empty glass.

"Oh." Hermione said, shocked at the polite gesture coming from her professor. "Please." He gracefully poured her half a glass before passing the bottle on. "Thank you." She said, and then took a small drink, it tasted sweet, though her palate was not particularly used to the sensation.

"Do you like it?" Snape asked, causally leaning back in his chair, wine in hand.

"Yes, I think so." Hermione stammered, taking another sip.

"Cabernet Sauvignon." he drawled. "With this I may be able to survive this evening without setting fire to my own ears."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, so you're not a fan of the Witching Hour, Professor? Funny, I always thought _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_ would be your favourite song."

Snape smirked, raising his eyebrow at her. Hermione grinned back, taking another sip of her drink while Snape drained his own, only to be poured another glass by Mr. Weasley who also felt that his wife's choice in music called for continuous refills.

Hermione then felt a light tap on her shoulder. "Hi, do you think you could help me bring out the dessert?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Sure." Hermione said, pushing herself out and following the younger girl into the kitchen.

As she was organizing a plate of pastries and butter tarts she could Ginny's questioning gaze upon her, though she tried to ignore it.

"So, what happened with you and Harry?" she finally asked. "He's been staring at you funny all night."

"Has he?" Hermione hadn't even really looked down to that end of the table to where they had been sitting.

"Yeah, like half glaring, but half longing... did you break up with him?"

Hermione sighed and turned to her friend, almost wondering the same thing.

"Look, its okay if you did, things happen, I won't be weird about it I promise. Really it's not even my business, so you don't have to tell me." Ginny shrugged.

"No, it's perfectly fine." Hermione started. "I wouldn't call it a break up... I just needed some space and he took it the wrong way I guess. Oh, I don't even know. Everything is so perfectly messed up right now."

"Do you love him?"

The question was so simple, but it struck a nerve and her eyes filled with tears before she could help it.

"I don't think I love him in the way that I should." she finally said, avoiding Ginny's face. "I never wanted to hurt him."

Ginny squeezed her hand. "I think you two need to talk. Not tonight, but before the holidays are over."

Hermione nodded and then composed herself before taking a plate out to the table. Snape was deep in conversation with Lupin and Hermione looked upon the scene rather bewildered. She had never really seen the potion's professor in a social setting, with such a relaxed stance, drinking back red wine, and talking_ with_ someone, especially since she thought the two men were on bad terms ever since the incident in third year. She snuck back to her seat, trying not to disrupt them, and finished the rest of her drink. Sneaking a glance at Harry she saw his head quickly jerk away, so he had indeed been watching her. Ron smiled sheepishly and gave a half wave in her direction. She nodded and then pretended to be interested in her empty wine glass.

"Let me fix that." Snape said close to her ear, making Hermione jump, as he reached around to pour her more wine. She smiled and thanked him once again.

Snape watched her out of the corner of his eye. He tried not to, but throughout the evening he found his attention would be continuously drawn towards her. The way she thoughtfully sipped her wine, looking as if she was analysing every taste it contained. The way she slowly twisted a strand of hair when nothing else engaged her interest. The warm glow of the candlelight flowing over her soft skin. The faint aroma of vanilla when he leaned in too close. He inwardly chastised himself and looked away.

Hermione finished her second glass in record, becoming rather restless. Her cheeks were a little warm and she felt a tad frivolous, but forced herself to remain quite poised at her seat, not wanting to show Snape and Lupin her more giddy, uninhibited side. She could hear the voices of Ron and Harry becoming louder than usual as they rivalled each other at a game of chess. Mrs. Weasley was swaying rather unstably and singing along with an overly dramatic Celestina love song. Tonks was entertaining Ginny with her favourite nose transformations while Moody looked on with amusement as well. Lupin and Mr. Weasley were discussing the increased security measures at the Ministry headquarters. Hermione turned back to look at Snape, wondering if she could tell if he were bored to death or not. He had his hands behind his head, leaning comfortably against the back of the chair; looking more tranquil then she had ever seen him. He noticed her interest and quirked an eyebrow at her. She blinked, and shook her head, as no words came to mind.

"Eh, Hermione! Come 'Ere a sec." Ron called from across the room. Hermione looked to see her friends staring at her excitedly, she stood up, grabbing her drink in the process. "We have a question. S'very important." Ron slurred. "Oh, just stay dare, we'll come to you." She watched as Harry and Ron stumbled most ungracefully across the room, planting themselves in front of her. Ginny sauntered up as well clearly bemused by their inebriated state.

"Well, what –" Hermione gasped, a stab of white hot pain pulsed through her right arm, her wine glass smashed to the floor. She heard a small intake of breath behind her and turned, wide-eyed, to see Snape subtly shake his head at her.

"Hermione, what is it? Are you ok?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend fearfully.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, running over to see the shards of glass and red liquid strewn across the floor.

"It's okay Molly." Snape said, vanishing the mess with a wave of his wand. "Miss Granger here just underestimated her grip."

Hermione found her voice. "Yes, I'm so sorry." she muttered lamely. "My mistake."

"No worries dear." Mrs. Weasley chided. "Though I think you've had quite enough for tonight." Hermione nodded and tried to smile at her friends. The expression on Harry's face, however, worried her. He was looking back and forth, from Snape to herself, his brow furrowed in confusion. She feared for an instant that he picked up on too much, that he'd put the pieces together. This thought terrified her more than anything.

"So what did you guys want to ask me?" she said, putting on an overly excited tone.

"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed stupidly, elbowing Harry in the ribs. This had the desired effect as Harry smiled, forgetting his previous concentration. "What is that thing that muggles use on those box things, to do, like, research and write to each other and stuff?"

"The Internet?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yes!" Harry shouted. "See I _told _you Ron!" They both laughed and swaggered back to their seats. Hermione then turned back to Snape, willing him to tell her what to do.

"Come with me." he said curtly, rising from his chair. She followed him out into the empty sitting room. He shut the doors and then cast a quick charm. "Now we cannot be overheard."

"Do we have to go?" Hermione asked, pacing nervously.

"If he signals again, then yes. We can hope he decides it isn't an urgent matter. But if he does call, then you must pretend you feel seriously ill, and I'll say I'm escorting you back to Hogwarts. Understand?"

"Yes." Hermione said, biting her nail "That's a good plan."

"You can relax." Snape added, seeing her distress. "It's alright."

Hermione took a deep breath. "You're right. Sorry. This wine has gone straight to my head." she added guiltily. Snape chuckled. A deep and resonating sound that made Hermione smile instantly. She had always though he wasn't capable of common laughter.

"Ready to go back in?" he asked. Hermione nodded and headed towards the door. She then felt a hand lightly press on the small of her back as Snape lead her forward. During normal circumstances she would have been floored by such contact coming from him. She knew it would generally be inappropriate to the tenth degree. But whether because of her slightly clouded mind or else the gigantic amount of stress causing her to finally crack, Hermione leaned into the touch. She then stopped and deliberately turned to face him. His face was unreadable save for the blaze in his dark eyes. Slowly, she reached up her hand, and lightly placed it on his cheek. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and her heart rate quickened, surely he could hear it beating within her chest. _This can't be real. _She brought up her other hand and put it behind his neck, twisting her fingers in his hair. He then slowly pulled her into him, closing the gap between their bodies.

"Damn it!" Snape cursed suddenly as another shot of pain ripped through them. Hermione's breath caught as she pulled out of his arms and clutched at her mark. "Your father awaits."


	33. Chapter 33

"Molly, I assure you, it'd be best if I take her now." Severus explained to a deeply confused Mrs. Weasley while Hermione grasped onto the back of a chair, her face damp with phony sweat.

"I just don't think it's necessary, Severus." Molly reckoned, patting Hermione's arms reassuringly. "She should enjoy the rest of her holidays here. Poor girl just needs sleep; it's simply a case of too much of that jolly juice!"

Hermione felt the brand on her arm twinge once more. _He's getting impatient. _She promptly swayed forward. "I need some air," she said huskily. And, putting what might have been too much faith in her potion's professor, forced herself off her feet in a believable faint. Snape's steady arms halted the fall before she hit the floor and Hermione felt herself being hoisted up so he could carry her out.

"Miss Granger has undoubtedly been under severe stress as of late and it's not unusual for one's health to falter during the holiday season. It's in her best interest to return to the castle where she can receive proper care." Snape said bitingly. Mrs. Weasley finally agreed with a nod and then bent down to kiss the girl's forehead.

"You're letting _him _take her?" Ron blurted out, looking at his mother incredulously.

"Oh hush Ronald! It's time for bed." Mrs. Weasley chided, shushing her children upstairs. Snape curtly nodded and then turned on his heel and left the household. Hermione felt a blast of freezing air and then opened her eyes.

"Thanks for catching me." she said quietly. Snape looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Did you think I would have let you fall?" he asked.

"No." Hermione stated defiantly, putting an arm up around his neck to help support her weight. "I trust you."

Severus looked away, his face as unreadable. He then spun sharply on the spot and Hermione felt the familiar pressure of apparition close in around them.

When Snape gained solid footing he set her down. Hermione recognized the old Riddle Estate at the end of the street. They were at Godric's Hollow.

"You may want to correct your ...attire." Snape said snidely. Hermione furrowed her brow but swiftly transformed her muggle outfit into thick black robes.

They made their way through the snow in silence. Hermione peered at her teacher as they reached the mansion. He looked like himself again. Harsh, severe, strained. She now felt an overwhelming sense of regret, as if she had stepped over a boundary that was never meant to be crossed. _Well of course you have you silly girl! _Hermione thought exasperatedly. _What were you even thinking earlier? But you weren't thinking were you? He could lose his job over something like this, and after all he's done to help me... Besides, this is Snape... Snape! _But as much as she thought this, she knew that she had never considered him to be the vile dungeon bat that Ron and Harry made him out to be. She had always admired his mastery in potions and occlumency. And, after she had learnt he had been trying to save Harry in first year, her respect for him had remained high.

"Sir?" she said uncertainly as they stepped up to the door. "About what happened earlier..."

He turned to look at her, his eyes stone cold. "That," he snapped, "is something that must be forgotten. Immediately. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, somewhat abashed by his complete change in demeanour. But at that moment the front doors creaked open and she was forced to compartmentalize and hide her current thoughts.

"Ah, your young Highness," Pettigrew muttered with a small bow upon seeing Hermione. "Please come in."

They entered the house which was dimly lit with candles, though, Hermione noticed, it had remained quite clean. She saw her father stand up and sweep towards them as they walked into the dining room.

"My darling, so _gracious_ of you to finally join us." He hissed threateningly.

Hermione was about to rebuke but Snape cut her off. "I'm sorry, my Lord." he said, stepping up to face him. "It would have rose suspicion to leave immediately; we were with Order members and had to construct a plausible excuse."

Voldemort waved off his explanation and turned to face his daughter, his dangerous eyes flickering dangerously. "I have a gift for you love... Sit."

Hermione slowly took her place at an empty chair next to the head of the table, Severus sat down beside her. She looked around at the other Death Eaters present, they were unmasked tonight. Bellatrix eyed her jealously and Lucius looked upon her with disdain. _Is this my family? _Hermione thought hopelessly. Draco, however, was not present tonight which gave Hermione a small amount of comfort. _I guess that's the silver lining._

"My guests." he began in a quiet voice, the candlelight flickering in his presence, sending ominous shadows about the room. "Tonight shall be... monumental. You all have the honour of witnessing a piece of unheard magic. Formally impossible. We had to dig deep into ancient records in order to attain merely the beginnings of such an incantation. The remainder of the process was more guesswork. But it has been perfected and will now be achieved." With that he uttered something in Parseltongue and Nagini slithered into sight moments later. Voldemort then grabbed Hermione's hand. She stifled a shudder as his cold white fingers stroked over her palm. "Consider it a great honour. I have charitably decided to endow you with one of my more unique capabilities. Were you not my daughter this would never succeed."

Snape watched upon the scene uncomfortably. He had been aware of his master's intentions and was fully aware of the complex array of magic that would go into the process. It was risky, but the Dark Lord was confident in his abilities, and Snape knew better then to doubt him. He had been called upon to prepare the necessary potion during the last full moon, partially comprised of Nagini's own venom. He could not recollect ever feeling so pressured to complete a brew with utmost, unwavering perfection, for he had known Hermione's well-being depended on it. Voldemort's eyes then caught his own and Snape produced a small crystal vial from within his robes.

"Drink." Snape said, uncorking and handing Hermione the solution. She eyed him dolefully and tipped the contents into her mouth. Immediately her eyes rolled back and she slumped down in her seat. Voldemort levitated her to lay a few inches from the surface of the table. The snake then slithered up and tentatively draped itself over the girl's floating form, coiling loosely around her body. Voldemort began an ancient incantation, his wand pointed at his daughter's chest. The Death Eaters watched in complete stillness as Nagini laid her scaly head on Hermione's throat. An energy was beginning to fill the room. Snape could sense the static of supernatural power raise the hairs on his neck. The old magic could not be seen, only felt. Finally the great ripple of the spell's zenith surged through, extinguishing the candles and leaving in its wake a heavy silence. Hermione's eyes shot open and she gasped for a breath of air, beads of sweat trickling down her brow. She then felt the heavy weight upon her and looked down to see Nagini. The great snake eyed her beadily and clearly said, "It is complete."


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione gasped as she felt her body come in contact with the table, not aware that she had been in suspension. Nagini slid off, and Hermione, glad to be rid of the weight of the giant serpent, shakily pushed herself up. She swung her legs off the side of the table and a thin white hand was ready to help her stand. She wrapped her clammy fingers around her father's cold ones and he pulled her up. He eyed her expectedly, leading her to the head of the table.

"Do you understand?" he finally asked, and it took a moment for Hermione to realize that his words had not been spoken English.

"I understand." she replied, surprised by the soft hiss that easily escaped her lips. She glanced around the room. The Death Eaters remained silent, though some could not quite hide their expressions which were of mixed shock and reverence. Bellatrix was seemingly trying to kill her with a stare so full of resentment that Hermione had to turn away.

Voldemort held out his hands. "Success." he uttered in his deeper, human voice. He then swooped back down into his seat. "We haven't much else to discuss tonight," he added. Hermione stood beside him, unsure what to do, still feeling faint from the effects of the potion. "I expect everything is in order for your little...activity next month?"

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius replied bowing his head. Hermione glanced to see his hands clenched in shaking fists, his posture unusually stiff. He avoided her gaze. _I wonder if he's sour that I ran off without telling them. _Hermione thought, noting that he appeared more hostile than usual.

"And what of our guest?" Voldemort continued, breaking her focus. "Pettigrew, has he succumbed?"

"No, my Lord." Pettigrew's voice sounded absurdly uneven compared to the smooth drawl of his master. "He has been most unwilling to, ah, cooperate," he stuttered, wiping his brow.

"Give me 30 minutes with him." Bellatrix mocked, twirling her wand around a strand of gnarled hair and biting her lip seductively. Hermione marvelled at how her whole persona radiated cruel intent. "30 minutes with me and he'll gladly be shouting his darkest secrets to muggle London."

"Half hour in your hands, Bella, and he'd undoubtedly be dead." Voldemort drawled, "No, we cannot have that. Not until he reveals what he knows at any rate. I shall deal with him myself."

Hermione looked at her father questioningly, afraid for whoever was being held hostage. She made a mental note to demand some answers from Snape later on.

"Severus," Voldemort said, standing once more. "Return my daughter to the school. I will be calling upon her in the New Year."

Snape nodded and rose to his feet as well. Voldemort then turned to Hermione, leaning down to put his mouth by her ear.

"I have been informed of the unfortunate incident with the young Malfoy," he whispered in Parseltongue. Hermione's eyes shot open in surprise. "Don't worry love, you will no longer be forced to call that manor your home."

"Thank you." she hissed quietly, bracing herself for what she didn't want to hear.

"And the boy has been punished."

She grimaced but before she could respond he had turned on his heel and strode out of the room. Hermione was about to follow him when Snape put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"We're leaving." he said in such a tone that Hermione decided against arguing it. They stepped back out into the cold winter night and apparated to Hogsmeade village. "There's a carriage waiting to take you up to the castle," Snape indicated, "when you arrive go straight to Dumbledore's office. He's expecting to hear from you."

"What're you-" Hermione began, but Snape cut her off.

"Whatever I'm doing, it does not concern _you_." he snarled.

Hermione shot him a hurt look, a million unanswered questions and concerns bubbling up inside her. "Please, Professor," she sighed, wringing her hands nervously.

"Mr. Malfoy is alive and safe at his home, if that's what you want to know." Snape said pressingly. "You may have gained a powerful enemy with Lucius, but he can do nothing against you. Now I have my own matters to attend to, so if you wouldn't mind letting me off babysitting duties, I must go."

Hermione, thoroughly annoyed at his comment, waved his dismissal and walked towards the carriage, her mind in an uproar. She clambered inside, glad to have a break from the biting wind, and sent a blast of warm air through the cabin with a wave of her wand. She sat there, sorting through her thoughts and upon seeing Dumbledore she was able to voice most of them aloud.

Dumbledore listened intently as she recounted the events that occurred throughout her holidays, omitting the personal details of course. She told him that she had left the Malfoy Manor due to irreconcilable differences, and how she was able to depart the Burrow without suspicion, and then what she remembered about the Death Eater meeting.

Hermione finished, taking a deep breath, feeling slightly lighter. Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles, leaning forward slightly in his chair and rather expressionless. "Is that everything?" he asked, his blue eyes searching her own.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Well." she began, "there is another thing, and it really all my fault and I'm really quite worried sick." she bit her lip nervously. "See, I ran off from the Malfoy's because... well Draco, hmm... well we had a disagreement." Hermione paused, hoping she would not have to elaborate further. "Anyway, I didn't tell anyone, but it did somehow get back to _Him_ and I suppose he felt the need to make it even. I don't know what he did, but I do know the Malfoy's are not pleased with me, even more so then usual. But Sev – Professor Snape said he was ok."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers, his brow furrowed. "I shall check on Mr. Malfoy's well-being when he returns to school, but rest assured Professor Snape would not lie to you, I think you can safely put your mind at ease." He continued to observe her, a kind expression crossing his face. "And I am sorry, young love can be quite unforgiving."

"Professor, do you know whom my father could be referring to when he mentioned his guest?" Hermione asked, remembering the details from the meeting. "And why would he go through all the trouble of making me a parselmouth?"

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully and she thought she heard him heave a slight sigh. "Alas, I do not know who he is referring to, but I have several ideas. How many people have gone missing the past few months? Many of them being significant in one way or another; Ministry officials, professors, chief warlocks...but he must need the knowledge of a specific individual to have kept them alive this far." Dumbledore frowned. "As for your new ability, I fear he feels this will be useful when you're his right-hand-man, so to speak of course."

Hermione crinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Imagine," he continued, "in a combat scenario, you at his side, another with his power, his dark wisdom, his very blood. And being able to communicate in a language nobody else can understand. It would be quite the formidable team, unstoppable really."

"So he's raising me to be a _weapon?_" Hermione asked, his words causing a funny sick feeling in her stomach.

Dumbledore didn't answer but merely turned his gaze out the window. "Miss Granger, thank you for keeping me informed. It is late however, and I feel you are in need of a good night's sleep." Hermione nodded and headed towards the door. "Sleep sweet." Dumbledore said softly as she stepped onto the staircase.


	35. Chapter 35

Snape's mood remained dark even as the first beams of morning light touched the snowy expanse of landscape causing the grounds of Hogwart's to glisten magically. Snape cringed, squinting against the brightness that was worsening his already pounding headache, and trudged inside.

He welcomed the dimness of his dungeon quarters, downing a hangover potion before stripping off his winter cloak and boots. He knew he should have returned last night with the girl, being behind in his workload as it was. But following the evening's events, not to mention the highly inappropriate ache that arose in him by just being in her mere presence, he decided he desperately needed a drink. One led to many as he allowed the lovely effects of hard liqueur haze his existence for the duration of the night. His mind, however, was quickly becoming clearer and he could not prevent the cascade of crystalline images from bombarding his thoughts. Her soft hair entwined in his fingers. Her small body pressed against his own. Her perfect lips yielding to his advances...

The uncomfortable tightness in his trousers caused Snape's scowl to deepen. He knew he had crossed every boundary. _Curse Nymphadora and her blasted wine! _He thought to himself, digging through his cabinet and retrieving a light sleeping drought. _I could lose my job. Hell, I could lose everything...Though; _he added dismally, _what do I have to lose that I'd seriously lament being rid of?_ Pulling the stopper on the flask, he drained it before falling into bed, looking forward to a long and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hermione spent the next three days in near solitude. The castle was mostly empty, but she retreated to her favourite corner in the library for hours on end, getting caught up with the readings for all her classes and avoiding the mindless babble of those few Gryffindors that stayed behind.

She was surprised upon returning to her room one evening to see a sealed scroll resting atop her pillow. She unrolled it curiously, recognizing the elegant handwriting of the headmaster.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that Professor Snape would benefit from having an assistant to help in the preparation and brewery of several extracurricular potions that are routinely required of him, mainly those needed to stock the infirmary. _

_His time is, as you know, of utmost value, and after much insistence and requesting on several occasions which student would be capable for the position, he eventually informed me that you may possess the necessary skills. If at all interested and available he will be expecting you tomorrow at noon in his study._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Professor A. Dumbledore_

Instantaneously Hermione felt a flush of nerves wash over her. She paced the room without thinking, smiling and then frowning and then rereading the note with a twitchy anxiety. Of course thoughts of the potion's master had tried to distract her meticulous textbook focus during the past few days. She replayed what had happened at the Burrow over and over in her mind, but it felt surreal to her, either it didn't happen, or by some weird chance if it did occur, it was so wrong that it may as well be forgotten anyway. Plus Snape's rude dismissiveness when they had returned that night had polluted her entire perspective. Hermione shook her head in exasperation, crumpling the parchment and tossing it over her shoulder in such a way as to try and throw away any lingering feelings that may be looming about her person. Yet as she was about to leave the room something held her back. She looked over her shoulder reproachfully at the letter, the words inviting her back to him. _You're ridiculous! _She thought as she rolled her eyes at herself, turning back and picking up the scroll once more. She then promptly retrieved Ginny's _Miracle Magnificence Kit_ from her suitcase and headed out to take a long bath.

* * *

Snape was stooped low over one of the 5 cauldrons that were arranged in a cramped circle in his private study room. Sweat and steam condensation beaded on his brow as he painstakingly counted out the required 38 perfect clockwise stirs. Upon completion he sat up, trying to loosen his now tight shoulders, and checked the time. She'd be arriving soon. It took a great deal of self-convincing to allow himself to even consider the fact that an assistant would be beneficial. He worked alone. That's how he preferred it. Yet the continuous demands of the Dark Lord, on top of his regular teaching duties, were driving him into the ground. Dumbledore, seeing his colleague's exhaustion, had urged him to take on an assistant, and after many arduous conversations, he had finally thrown out Hermione's name, not expecting the Headmaster to run with it considering it may be placing undue strain on the already burdened girl. But Dumbledore had simply smiled and promptly sent a request to his brightest potion's student on his behalf.

She was late, which was unusual. Snape stood up restlessly, wondering if she would even put in an appearance. Perhaps she had realized that he indeed _was_ the greasy dungeon bat that the other students called him, and was thus mortified about what happened and therefore terrified such a thing would occur again. That was really the most logical explanation.

Snape hardened his posture, his disposition getting worse by the minute. He eventually resigned, checking his potions once more – slightly adjusting a few temperatures. He then decided to go finish marking the 2nd year's essays.

He stepped out into the large walk-in storage closet which lead straight through to the classroom. Hermione was standing by his desk, chewing her bottom lip and looking unsure. Snape stopped in his tracks.

"Hermione," he began, so surprised that he nearly let his guard down and smiled.

"Professor!" she explained, sighing heavily. "There you are! I'm so sorry I'm late. Well, really I was early, but see the thing is, I didn't know precisely where your study was. I mean, I knew it was down _here_, but there were no other apparent doors, besides the one that I know goes to your quarters ... I didn't really want to pry..." she trailed off, twirling a strand of hair nervously.

Snape waved off her explanation, feeling slightly foolish for thinking that she'd just come waltzing in when he had never even mentioned to any of his students that the back of the equipment closet lead to another room. "It's not your fault." he added. She visibly relaxed and smiled brightly. Snape looked at her then, and actually _saw_ her. His breath caught in his throat. Her long hair was cascading in glossy, healthy waves over her shoulders. Her clear skin was glowing and her eyes were lightly emphasised with a sultry shadow and mascara. Her glossed lips still held a smile, showing off her perfect white teeth. She was wearing her uniform skirt and black boots with a purple v-neck sweater that adhered to her soft curves perfectly

"So, what is it you want me to help you with?" Hermione asked stepping slightly towards him, only partially aware of the effect that yesterday's quick make-over session was having. She didn't consider herself beautiful or 'fit' as the boys put it. But she knew she wasn't unattractive, especially when she tried on occasions such as these. Though Hermione couldn't quite believe that a man (more specifically the one standing before her), would think her knobbly 17 year old self as attractive. She wasn't even sure why she went through such an effort. _What do I expect to happen? Nothing CAN happen anyway._

Snape tried to force himself to speak, but he was glued to the spot, his eyes unable to leave her form. Hermione smiled again, looking down at her feet insecurely. _Do something! Anything! _Snape thought wildly, secretly cursing his newfound weakness. He finally composed himself, clearing his throat and indicating her to follow him back into his study.

"These," he said, sweeping his hand in the direction of the cauldrons, "are my responsibility and, as such, I am at liberty to take the repercussions of any...error." He let the last word slide through his teeth. "Consequently, while you are working with me, you will carry out all tasks exactly as you are instructed. These brews are far advanced as to what you are used to in class. The amount of precision and consistency required will be exceedingly taxing for the inexperienced; however Professor Dumbledore feels that you are quite capable."

Hermione nodded slightly and circled the room, peering into each of the broths. "I only recognize the one, Blood-Replenishing Potion" she exclaimed after a moment, somewhat disappointed that she couldn't identify the rest.

"Yes, that is simply for the Hospital Wing." Snape stated, coming to stand behind her. "The remainder you do not know undoubtedly because I am just in the process of developing them." He paused, looking thoughtfully at the swirls of steam rising into the air. "Yet they shall never be printed in the pages of a textbook," he added almost bitterly.

"Are they for my father?" Hermione asked.

"Those two, yes." Snape said, pointing them out. "The other pair is the counter potions, which would put me in a situation of great displeasure if he were to ever find out I was making them as well. You can begin by preparing the valerian, use the crystal mortar and grind it to a near powder consistency." He curtly directed her to a work bench, offering no further information. Hermione nodded and began immediately, almost afraid to find out what her father had requested.

After a few hours of cutting, chopping, mashing, slicing and juicing a wide array of ingredients, some of which Hermione had never gotten the opportunity to use before, she turned to look at Snape. He was bent over one of the potions, one hand stirring out a complicated pattern, the other pouring in small amounts of the hellebore essence she had recently purified. She admired his talent, mesmerized by the calculated movements of his hands, the focus in his eyes. She felt sorry that all his skill was being wasted on the horrifically illegal brews that were demanded of him when he could rightly be contributing significant new potions to the wizarding community. He was, without a doubt, brilliant, but he could never be recognized for it, never rewarded.

"Miss Granger, have you finished? Or have you decided that studying my facial features is the most constructive you can be?" Hermione jumped, unaware that she had been staring, and stuttered something incoherent. Snape stood up, stretching out his fingers. "Ah, we're nearly done here for today." he continued, checking her completed progress. "Though the Blood-Replenisher is ready to be bottled, if you don't mind. The flasks are in the top cupboard." Hermione jumped up and travelled across the room, Snape watched her, unexpectedly pleased by the amount of progress he had made with her there. She had saved him hours of preparation, and her work was nearly as meticulous as his own. "Miss Granger," he began, "I appreciate your help today. I, ah- I would like to request your assistance again."

Hermione swung around as she reached the cupboard, a smile plastered across her face. "Anytime, Professor. Just let me know." she said lightly. "It's actually kind of a relief to occupy my mind with this sort of work; all the concentration needed makes it near impossible to think about anything else." She shrugged in an offhand manner and then turned to retrieve the empty flasks.

Snape could not prevent his eyes from trailing the edge of her skirt when it rose ever so slightly as she reached up. He longed to rub his hand up those perfect thighs.

"Damn." Hermione hissed as she knocked a heavy beaker onto the floor, cracking it in two. "I'll get it, don't worry." she mumbled, more to herself as she repaired it with her wand. She bent over to retrieve it and Snape was presented with a view of her black lace knickers against her soft white skin that nearly made him moan aloud. "Professor?" she asked turning back to him, her arms full. "You only have 4 of the large ones up there, which won't be enough, can we use -"

"Enough of this." Snape growled and in a few long strides he had crossed the room, the flasks shattered to the ground as he pushed her back against the wall, his lips found hers and he kissed her hungrily. Hermione, recovering from the surprise, parted her mouth, letting his tongue meet her own. He hoisted up one of her legs, his hand firmly supporting her bare thigh. She pulled him tighter, driving her hips into his. She wanted to be closer still. His free hand slid up her stomach, stroking just under her bra. She moaned quietly as he cupped one of her breasts massaging it with an urgent force. Hermione wanted him. More than she had ever wanted anything before. The desire to feel him inside of her was almost painful. His fingers then skimmed down to her skirt hem, she felt them slide up her inner thigh. She bucked her hips forward breaking the kiss to pant for air. She began kissing his neck, as his touch trailed even further up. She gasped when he made contact, his fingers sliding past her skimpy lingerie. He knew how to work his hands, Hermione shuddered with building ecstasy. She kissed him again, forcefully, he responded by pushing his hardness into her leg. "Severus," she whispered in his ear, trying to clear her head but her voice thick with euphoria. "Severus stop, I can't do this."


	36. Chapter 36

"Stop, Severus, please." Hermione pleaded, against her own painful desire. It seemed to take a while for her words to register, but then he stopped what he was doing and proceeded to move his hands up to around her waist, still holding her flush against his body. Hermione allowed her eyes to close for a moment, indulging in his embrace. She felt safer in his arms than she had felt since that fateful day upon when she first arrived at Malfoy Manor.

"Professor," she whispered, putting her mouth close to his ear, "I'm sorry." She felt his hands drop away and he stepped back. She looked up at him to see a play of emotions cross is face; confusion, anger, and then what she thought was something akin to fear.

Snape could feel the ever familiar sensation of bitterness sweep through him. He fought to regain composure as he stared at the girl in front of him, with her red lips, flushed cheeks, dishevelled hair and overall radiant beauty. _How could this have gotten so bloody out of control? _He was angry at himself, but what's more, he was angry at her as well, for leading him on this meaningless goose chase which only directed him to regret and disappointment. He knew better. But the fact that she could even invoke such thoughts within him, the fact that she thought it was meaningless - while he did not, the fact that he _cared_ ... It awoke new emotions, ones he was less familiar with.

"Miss Granger," he said, in a voice much too formal for the situation. "Please clean up this mess and take your leave." Without a backward glance he abruptly strode out of the study and straight into his quarters, locking the door behind him.

Hermione stood there, her eyes blank. His sudden mood swings never failed to give her whiplash and she wondered at the thought process behind such sudden extremes in behaviour. She half contemplated going after him but she wouldn't have known what to say and Hermione felt the guilt come upon her once again. _You could get him fired, this isn't right._ Flustered and confused, she vanished the broken glass with her wand and then wandered back to Gryffindor Tower.

***

Surprisingly Hermione awoke just before noon after a long and dreamless slumber. She was thankful for the sleep-in, revelling in the rare 'well-rested feeling.' Deciding to treat herself and take it leisurely, _(it is the holidays after all)_ she laid in bed a while longer, letting her mind revert to the memories from the previous day. She nearly smiled at the thought of Severus coming at her, with a passion she hadn't really ever experienced. Sure, she had snogged Draco on a few occasions, but it did not feel like that. _It was different. _Hermione pondered this. Draco hadn't been bad, he was a fair kisser and he didn't just boringly keep his hands in one place (like Harry often did). But Snape just seemed to _know_ what to do, and he did so with an ease and confidence that made Hermione nearly yearn for him.

She didn't want to stop, to cut him off. But she hadn't been able to ignore her good friend common sense. For one, he was her teacher, therefore it just wasn't allowed, end of story. Secondly, well, it was _Snape_; double agent Death Eater, twice her age, hated Potion Master Snape. She sighed, not Snape... _Severus._ Brilliantly talented and underestimated Severus, who put his life on the line everyday for the greater good. Severus, who possessed knowledge outside the realms of Quidditch, who was wise and mature and who respected her own intellect. Hermione shook her head. And thirdly, she was still completely jilted. She needed time to sort out the Harry situation and also to forget the Draco situation. Everything in her life felt like utter chaos. She did not want to add to the disarray. She wasn't sure she could trust him, or if she even wanted to. Her heart was still out of order and she didn't feel like she could readily put herself in any vulnerable state so soon. She was wary of romance and its falsities. Huffing lightly she turned over and her eyes landed on the Hogwarts painting Harry had given her. First thing first, she needed to talk to Harry and make amends. She was unsure whether to try and continue with the relationship or else end it and force him to be just her friend like before, yet she wouldn't have a good explanation for her father. Though she reasoned that perhaps the bonds of friendship could be stronger than that of a relation, maybe she could convince Voldemort that all was not lost... At any rate, she still had a few days until everyone returned from the break.

Later that afternoon Hermione decided to go visit Hagrid, something she had neglected to do all semester. She ducked her head into her scarf as she stepped out onto the grounds; though the sun was shining it was deceptively frigid. She quickly sprinted across the distance to his hut and knocked loudly on the large wooden door. Fang's roaring bark met her ears.

"Just o'minute! Fang, down!" She could hear Hagrid rustling about inside and cringed when he finally swung open the door, wondering if he could see the difference in her. _Does he know about me? About what I am?_

"Why Hermione, what a surprise." His eyes crinkled into a grin. "Haven' seen you forever. Come on in, I'll put on a pot o' tea."

"Thanks Hagrid," Hermione said as she stepped around him, pulling off her heavy cloak. She smiled at the familiar and comfortable atmosphere. _I need to visit more often_, she decided, breathing in the pleasant smell of wood smoke and leather. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you before this, it's been a busy semester."

"Ah don' worry about it," Hagrid assured, getting out his humongous teacups. "Even Harry and Ron have only made it down a few times. I understand o'course." He sat down across from her, scratching Fang behind the ear, and then his eyes became rather solemn. "So how are you Hermione?"

Hermione averted her gaze, something in his tone made her uneasy. "Uh, I'm fine."

"Harry told me about wha' happened in the summer. I'm sorry Hermione."

"Wait, what?" she asked quizzically, now completely confused.

"You know, about your parents. It's hard losing people you love. I lost me mom and dad too, so if you ever want to talk." Hagrid reached across and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're always welcome, you know that."

"Oh," Hermione sighed quietly in relief. "Thanks Hagrid, that means a lot." He nodded and then went to retrieve the kettle from the fireplace. "So tell me," Hermione said, changing the subject, "what new magical creatures have you been teaching about?"

Hagrid smiled while pouring the tea. "Oh I got some fascinating beasts this year; you'll wish you'd stayed in my class, I tell yah."

***

Three hours later Hermione found herself finally trekking back up to the school, having to politely break off Hagrid's enthusiastic bragging, but she had vastly enjoyed her afternoon and promised to visit again in the next few weeks. Her mind was at ease knowing that he _didn't_ know. To Hagrid she was still the dorky bookworm, not marred by darkness and horror. Hermione tried to clear her head as she entered the castle, hitting the snow off her pant legs.

Yet she wondered if Dumbledore had informed anyone of her...situation. Of course she'd rather no one else found out. Ever. But if the Order finds out without knowing the entire story_...They could tear me apart - No, they couldn't_, her mind hissed quite on its own accord. _You are stronger than them all._ Hermione nearly laughed at herself. "Nonsense!" She said aloud this time.

"What is nonsense, Miss Granger?"

Hermione snapped her head up upon hearing her transfiguration teacher's voice. She smiled sheepishly. "Why this snow is nonsense, see it's gotten the bottom of my pants all wet."

Professor McGonagall didn't look impressed. "Miss Granger, I've been meaning to talk to you, may I have a word in my office?"

"Sure." Hermione said, falling in step beside her.

Once they were seated Minerva studied her for a moment. Hermione tried not to shift under her scrutiny. Finally her gaze softened. "Miss Granger, you look tired."

It then dawned on her that it would have been outlandish for Dumbledore not to tell the Deputy Headmistress, who also happened to be her head of house.

"I am tired." Hermione said, chewing her bottom lip. "Professor, what do you know?" she asked when McGonagall remained silent.

"Albus just recently updated me on current events, but I've known as long as he has. I thought he might have told you of my awareness before now, but I didn't want to draw undo attention to your condition."

Hermione tried not to focus on her use of the word 'condition'_. It's like I have some gross disease. _"Actually Professor," she said, trying to sound collected. "I was coincidentally just thinking about whether anyone else in the Order knew. Say if someone accidentally found out and Professor Dumbledore or Professor Snape was unable to vouch for me, it could lead to a tricky situation."

"Exactly our thoughts," Professor McGonagall agreed, "which is why I'd like you to consider allowing another member of the Order to become educated as well. We don't want to push you, but we feel it would be in your best interest. You can choose whom of course, and you can decide if you'd like to be there, or if you'd like Professor Dumbledore and myself to meet with them alone."

Hermione's head was reeling. "Um," was the only comprehensible thing she could say. Taking a deep breath she tried to settle her mind. _It won't be so bad; it's okay for one more person to know. Someone I can trust. The Order members won't turn their back on me, Dumbledore will make sure of that. Surely anyone of them could handle it, no big deal. But who?_ "Professor Lupin." She stated firmly. "You can tell Professor Lupin, but I don't want to be there... I don't want to see the look on his face when he finds out."

"Remus will not think any less of you Hermione. I think you have made a wise choice. We will meet with him first thing in the morning. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" Hermione shook her head. "How is Professor Snape treating you?" McGonagall added before Hermione could excuse herself.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, her stomach forming a tight knot.

"You've began assisting him have you not?" McGonagall asked. "We all know he may not be among the most friendly," the corners of her mouth twitched as if she wanted to smile, "but I think you are doing him a great favour by lessening his workload, even if being in his company is unpleasant. He will appreciate it in the end however, he knows you are not a child anymore and can hold your own when it comes to potions. I just hope he doesn't run you off... Don't take his harsh words to heart. He has been very concerned about you ever since you were inducted into the Dark Lord's circle, and he will do anything in his power to protect you."

Hermione was taken aback by her open comments about her colleague. "I'll keep that in mind Professor." Feeling rather awkward she stood up in cue that she was ready to leave.

"It there is anything at all that you need, my office is always open."

Hermione thanked her and decided to forgo supper, heading straight back to her dormitory. After a few hours of reading she tossed her book aside, tired but restless. Her nerves were acting up knowing that Lupin would soon be told about her new identity. She knew she could trust him, and the fact that he knew what it was to feel like a monster made her think he could relate rather than judge. And Snape, she hadn't seen him all day, but she instantly made up her mind that tomorrow she would continue to help him. He deserved that at least. _But this time I won't succumb to teenage hormones. I mean, after all, I can act professional and mature. I can. Things need to be kept under control for once._ Trying to ignore the flickering memories of being in his arms Hermione finally drifted to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

"Well, what are you going to do mate?" Ron asked for the third time that morning. Harry shrugged, shoving aside his neglected transfiguration essay. "Well you're going to do something right?" Ron persisted, "you can't really go on like this, can you?"

"No we can't, I suppose you're right," Harry admitted grudgingly as Ron threw down his quill as well. "I've seen it coming anyway, she's been acting odd lately. Come to think of it, she hasn't really been herself all year, have you noticed?"

"I dunno." Ron offered unhelpfully. "I mean she's been kind of emotional, but, I mean, her parents just bit the dust a few months ago, I wouldn't be too cheery myself."

Harry mumbled an agreement; he was quite familiar with the effects of loss and Hermione could very well just be acting out because of it. He had never known her to be so forthcoming and yet so strangely withdrawn at the same time. Harry had begun to realize a few weeks ago that their relationship may have had a limited survival time. It had felt so foreign in the first place, but he couldn't help but be drawn in by her. She was his best friend and he had loved her for years, but it was only this year that he was prompted to fall _in_ love with her. And he did so, blindly, without realizing the impacts it would have on Ron and Ginny, and what it would mean for his pre-existing and invaluable friendship with Hermione. _It was a mistake._ Harry hoped that when Hermione realized that he was actually okay with going back, with ending the charade, that the tension would leave and they could continue as the friends they once were. Hope being the key word. He deftly remembered her jerking away from his touch, pushing him off as if his mere presence revolted her, and unbridled hurt rose up in his chest. He tried to shake it off as he picked up his homework once again.

Ron sighed loudly, tossing a pillow at Harry's head. "Hey, maybe if you two patch things up, she'll let us copy her essay."

* * *

Hermione had been up since before dawn and butterflies were still reeling in her stomach. She had been unusually jittery all morning, partially because she knew that another person would soon be partial to her true identity, but also because she had promised herself she'd continue assisting Professor Snape with his extracurricular potions that evening. After pacing around the dormitory for another few minutes Hermione decided that perhaps forcing down some lunch would settle her nerves, or, at least, serve as a temporary distraction as she had long since ran out of things to do and each minute consequently seemed to crawl by.

She once again entered the Great Hall entirely alone and her eyes inadvertently scanned the front table. Professor Dumbledore caught her eye and gave her the slightest of nods in an almost reassuring manner. She bowed her head in acknowledgement, now aware that the meeting had indeed occurred and that Lupin had been fully informed. She continued to a seat in a very sparse Gryffindor section. The vast majority of students this year had opted - or been forced - to return home for the holidays, perhaps the current threats to the wizarding world had encouraged parents to cherish such family oriented celebrations.

Hermione nibbled on a biscuit and let her gaze wander. It was no great surprise that Snape's chair was empty, though Hermione wondered if he may actually be off school grounds. Yet she reckoned that throughout the years his previous few absences were likely due to a summoning from her father, and if he had been called for, then she likely would have been called as well. _No, perhaps he is just avoiding me, _Hermione thought dully. _Perhaps he just made an impulsive mistake and worries that now I'll be bothersome and clingy like some infatuated... well, some infatuated school girl._ She clenched her jaw in frustration, tossing her half eaten biscuit into her soup and stalking off to the library. She randomly grabbed a book and sat down, rereading the first paragraph several times, trying to concentrate on something, anything, other than him. _But it's unfair of him to think of me as some daft brainless bimbo who can't even untwist my knickers and think straight when I'm in the same room as him. I know I crossed some lines and acted way beyond what is acceptable... But that doesn't mean I can't correct myself and observe proper conduct enough to help finish the potions in a perfectly professional manner. _Hermione snapped the book close in agitation, putting it away without even absorbing the title of what she had been 'reading'. She stood there undecided for a moment, ran her hand through her hair, and then started towards the dungeons.

She creaked open the door to the potion's room and stepped inside. It was expectedly empty, though Snape's usually tidy desk was scattered with parchment. She walked over and saw the sloppy writing of student essays plus the various grades scrawled at the top in Snape's famous red ink. _He must be in the middle of marking these, _she thought absentmindedly, trailing her hand over his chair as she continued to the storage closet. Hermione stared at the back wall, it was lined hooks and wire baskets containing all the miscellaneous brewing equipment a happy potion's master could ever need: stirring rods, ladles, thermometers, scoopulas, tongs, and a wide array of other utensils that were commonly used. There was no indication at all that the area opened up into another room. Hermione strained her mind, trying to recall the memory of when Snape first led her back here. She wished she had paid more attention instead of fretting over her outfit. She squeezed her eyes shut, drawing up every detail her mind could remember. She thought she recalled him uncharacteristically reaching upwards at one point so Hermione flung her hand up against the wall and began pulling and pressing on anything she could reach. Finally she came across an empty hook that cranked downwards. She stood back in triumph and the stone slowly began to grind against each other as the wall swung forward exposing the hidden room behind it.

Snape started as he heard the low rumble of the study door opening. Spinning around without hesitation, he aimed his wand at the unexpected intruder. Hermione stepped inside, her chin held high. She stopped short upon seeing a wand pointed at her chest. Realizing now that it was probably a bad idea to barge in unannounced on a trained dark wizard, Hermione showed her empty hands in an unthreatening gesture. Snape swiftly lowered his wand, though he did not look the least bit impressed. "Miss Granger," he said in a violently calm voice.

"Sir." She answered confidently, ignoring his scowl as she strode in and sat down at her workstation. "You did request my assistance again, so what may I do to help?" she continued, pulling out a cutting board before he could demand her to leave. He eyed her suspiciously but, deciding not to waste his precious time reprimanding her bold invasion, indicated to a jar of preserved tubeworms that needed to be skinned. Hermione stifled a cringe at the acrid smell as she poured out a few specimens to work on. Without another glance she began to work.

The day passed rather slowly but without hiccup. Occasionally Snape would put a new ingredient in front of her. They worked mostly in silence, the only spoken words being a rare utterance of instruction; otherwise Hermione was trusted to know the proper procedures. She immersed herself completely in her tasks and was thus unable to even spare a thought on whose company she was in. As more hours passed by she developed a deep ache in her shoulder and hand. Finally Hermione could no longer ignore the strain tugging at her body and set down her knife, stretching out her arm and using the other to try and rub out the tension in her neck. Her lapse in activity, however, did not escape her professor. Snape turned to acknowledge her for the first time since they began. She smiled weakly and picked up her cutting knife, reaching for another bundle of knotgrass.

"Miss Granger, you've been assisting me all day. I'm not so callous as to ignore the fact that you are human, and, like myself, are probably well overdue for a break."

Hermione sighed in relief and set the knife back down again, twisting in her chair to stretch her stiff back. Snape stood up and checked the timepiece.

"It is later than I presumed," he said, turning towards her. "I apologize if I have kept you from tonight's plans, Miss Granger. You were, however, under no obligation to stay later than you desired. You are free to leave to join the festivities while they last."

Hermione blinked confused by his comments, "Tonight's plans, sir?"

Snape bent over one of his potions, stirring it carefully. "Surely the Gryffindor house is little different from Slytherin when it comes to New Year's Eve: overtly loud music, food stolen from the kitchens, ungodly rowdiness, scrambling for a kiss when the clock strikes... I wouldn't want you to miss out on the...fun."

Hermione laughed. "Please, Professor, Quidditch celebrations are bad enough! I bought a pack of earplugs my first year for nights such as these. I'd much rather just continue here... that is, unless you have plans..." she left the question hanging, knowing it wouldn't be suitable to pry into his private life, though she was curious if her professor did go out and celebrate. He fortunately answered with a quiet snort.

"Tonight is just another evening I can use to catch up," He said slowly, adding another ingredient, "though with your help today I'm nearly ahead of schedule with these potions. Professor Dumbledore would see me join them at the Three Broomsticks but personally, being trampled on by a thestral would be more enjoyable than enduring an evening in the company of my... _colleagues_."

Hermione giggled at his clear distaste for _fun _social outings, much like her own aversion to the wildness that would be occurring in her common room tonight, she had completely forgotten that today New Year's Eve.

"It will be possible to finish the batch of Skele-Gro for the hospital wing tonight, if you are indeed willing to continue?" he raised an eyebrow at her, Hermione nodded with a smile. "But first," he continued, finally appearing pleased with the brews, "I think it wise if we stop to eat something, it's well past dinner and I don't want you passing out in here."

Hermione stood up immediately; she had been ignoring hunger pangs all afternoon and now felt she could be fair competition against Ron for her current level of appetite. She followed Snape back into the classroom and excused herself to the facilities before he could say anything further. Quickly sprinting up the corridor a little ways she turned into the ladies restroom, grateful for the opportunity to freshen up. She tried to wash the various smells of the ingredients off her hands and arms, but then just opted for an entire cleansing spell to rid herself of the sweat she had built up after hours of strenuous preparations. Feeling exceedingly better she observed herself in the mirror. She was wearing her regular uniform skirt with soft leather boots and a v-neck pink top finished with strings of antique pearls (once belonging to her great grandmother) draped loosely around her neck. She shrugged wishing she had a comb with her, but for a day of hard work she felt she didn't look too bad.

Snape was leaning against his desk waiting when she returned. She could tell by his expression that he thought she had taken too long. She refrained from defending herself, wondering what he had in mind for food. Would she have to eat at a desk?

"Miss Granger, it would be... ideal, and presumably most comfortable, to dine at a proper table, which I intend to do. No student before you has ever been permitted to enter my private quarters... but I'm willing to make an exception due to your efforts today. I expect you to possess enough respect and dignity that I needn't worry about allowing such a privilege. If you'll follow me."

He touched his wand to the door that Hermione thought she'd never see opened. She followed him up a dark set of stairs; the stone walls were damp and cold, disfigured candles cast a sickly flickering light every few steps. Hermione tried to reserve judgement. _Surely he doesn't _live _like a dungeon bat, does he?_ Finally they came to another door, Hermione waited patiently while Snape removed the wards.

Two large silver chandeliers burst into life as they stepped inside and Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

On the wall opposite her several high-ceilinged windows sported a breathtaking view of the mountainside north of the castle grounds. A brilliant full moon cast pale beams of exquisite light onto a sturdy oak dining table that was situated in front of the windows. The table was surrounded by six chairs of the same wood with high carved backs and leather covered seats. An impressive array of fine china was already laid out ready to use.

To her right, endless rows of thick leather-bound books on old wooden shelves were lining the walls on both sides of a huge iron fireplace. A large elegant carpet of green and silver was lying on the highly polished oak floor. Beside the fireplace were three inviting black armchairs, each partnered with a small round table, on which were silver candle holders. Hermione studied the room in awe, never expecting him to favour such luxury. She realized that she had tremendously underestimated Snape's taste. There was another door on the left wall, which Hermione guessed, rather bemusedly, led to his bedroom.

Snape cleared his throat and she managed to close her mouth and look at him with polite indifference. He just smirked and led her to the table, even pulling out a chair for her, which rather astounded Hermione.

"What would you like?" Snape asked, sitting down himself and snapping his fingers. A house elf suddenly popped into appearance and bowed deeply.

"Oh, um..." Hermione faltered, unsure of her options and rather distracted by the house elf. She always held a deep fascination for them.

"I had ordered a cassoulet to be prepared for tonight, if you'd just like to have that as well." Snape offered.

Hermione smiled recognizing the name of the famous French dish. "That sounds lovely; I've always wanted to try it."

"And bring out a bottle or two of Cabernet Sauvignon." Snape told the house elf who bowed once more before disappearing with a loud snap.

Just a few moments later and the food materialized on the table. The smells were incredible. Hermione wasted no time in buttering a piece of steaming white bread.

"Pass me your glass." Snape said, pouring himself out some wine. Hermione obliged and he gave her a healthy splash of it as well. She took a tentative sip, feeling rather confused about openly drinking alcohol on school property - with her professor no less.

"Miss Granger, you are not a child," he said smoothly after noting her shy behaviour. "Plus, it is New Year's after all; we shan't deprive ourselves of all of the benefits of the holiday." Snape explained, raising his glass into a toast.

"You're right" Hermione smiled and followed suit, allowing herself a bigger gulp and fully enjoying the sweet taste of the wine.

Throughout the meal Hermione's butterflies returned. At first she found it difficult to gauge whether she should make conversation, or allow him to eat in silence, and she struggled to even think of topics to bring up without sounding like an overeager know-it-all. Yet she found her concerns slowly disappearing as her professor engaged _her_ in different subjects, ranging from her current class work to different articles within prominent magical research journals. She became increasingly relaxed, either by the soothing effects of the wine or the fact that her professor was just a superior host. After a rather involved argument pertaining to the latest works of the renowned scholar, Libatius Borage, Hermione laughed and set down her fork.

"This was delicious, thank you." She said serenely, gazing out onto the moonlit mountain range. Snape observed her. He had been taken aback that she had even returned to help him today and nearly turned her on her heel for such an impromptu entrance. Yet he held his tongue and decided that he was far too behind to refuse her assistance. She surprised him again by stating her intentions on staying late, despite the festivities that were undoubtedly occurring among her housemates. He was, to put it quite frankly, flattered that she'd choose his deplorable company over that of her friends, tonight of all nights. That was when he decided that he'd at least allow her to remain for a half decent dinner, seeing as she'd missed the serving in the Great Hall. He then discovered that she was, in fact, a stimulating dinner guest, and soon found that he needn't treat her as an inept student but a capable equal, able to hold her own in intelligent conversation and argue her opinions with well thought logic and indisputable fact. He observed her sipping her wine as the soft candle flames made her skin glow, and the beams of moonlight shone silver in her hair. She caught him looking at her and smiled lightly. He looked away, trying to contain his desire and ignore what was as plain as day to him. He had never wanted anything so bad as he wanted her. Hermione Granger was, quite possibly, his perfect match.

"Miss Granger," he began, his throat tight with suppressed passion. "Hermione..." He looked at her again, her soft brown eyes peered up into his own, he faltered. "Ah...if you're finished we should see to the potion before it gets too late, I don't want to keep you here all night."


	38. Chapter 38

It didn't take long to complete the Hospital Wing's awaiting Skele-Gro. Hermione offered to bottle the potion while Snape, unable to do further work with the remaining brews, decided to finish marking his third year essays.

After neatly storing the filled vials on a cleared shelf, Hermione checked the time, it was nearly midnight. Stifling a yawn she sauntered back into the classroom. Snape ignored her presence, clearly immersed in one of the papers. Unsure if she should wait or else just let herself out, Hermione picked her way to the door, taking her time by observing her surroundings with interest - as if she didn't spent hours every week in that same room. She was nearly about ready to exit when Snape set down the parchment, scribbled a grade at the top, and then looked at her.

"Finished?" he inquired, as he stacked the essays and put them in a drawer.

"Yes sir," Hermione answered tiredly, leaning up against the door. "I put the Skele-Gro on an empty shelf near the sink. Do you need me to come tomorrow?"

"Miss Granger, we've just covered several days' work in one afternoon." Snape said smoothly, standing up and striding towards her. "I think you can enjoy your last day off before classes begin."

Hermione nodded, but despite her exhaustion she was reluctant to turn and leave. She peered up at him and bit her lip, wishing for an excuse to stay longer but knowing there was none. A great clock chimed deeply, its sound vastly muffled by the depths of stone separating its tower and the potion's room.

"Oh." Hermione exclaimed, nervously twirling a strand of hair. "Happy New Year, Professor."

"Happy New Year," Snape hummed as he closed the gap between them, "Miss Granger."

Without another word Hermione flung her hands around his head, wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him down into a kiss. She felt his rough hands slide up under her shirt and around her back, pulling her into him. She then felt his arousal. A soft moan escaped her lips as she opened her mouth. He nibbled on her lower lip before plunging his tongue in to meet hers, exploring her mouth with fervour.

"Professor," she whispered, turning her head and running her hand along his jaw line where he was slightly prickly. The pad of her thumb brushed against his mouth, he kissed it delicately. She inhaled the intoxicatingly rich scent of his cologne and tossed her head back in pleasure. Snape buried his face in her neck and began trailing up it, lightly biting and kissing and sucking. He got to a point just below her ear and Hermione gasped in unexpected ecstasy. Needing no further encouragement Snape focused his attention on her newfound erogenous zone and proceeded to glide his hand up her thigh and between her legs. He continued his ministrations until her whole body began to tremble. She felt a pressure build deep within, her breath became uneven and she scraped her fingers across his back. Finally her muscles shuddered and contracted. Hermione sighed as a warm relief suddenly spread from her core and travelled to the tips of her fingers and toes. She smiled as he kissed her once more.

Before she could suggest moving to a more comfortable location he moved her lightly aside and opened the door. "I have kept you too late," he said, trailing his fingers up her arm. "Be prudent as to not attract attention on your way back to your dormitory." She realized he wasn't being unkind and took her dismissal without reproach. For her to stay the night would be overtly risky as the headmaster saw too much of what occurred in his school. But she delighted in the fact that she felt happy, even despite the clear jeopardy of their secret relations. The hurt Draco had bestowed upon her was nearly forgotten, and in the glow of her night's escapades she felt almost grateful that the dark mark had brought to her this man. She needed him, and she felt that, in some miniscule way, he had needed her as well.


	39. Chapter 39

The meeting had been going on for over an hour. Hermione kept her ears sharp for any names she recognized, any potential threats on the people she loved. But the dim firelight and increasing warmth of the room had her stifling a yawn.

"Lucius," Voldemort drawled. "Will the raids continue as planned?"

"The one for the end of the month is –ah- fully coordinated." The blonde figure replied, glancing briefly at the girl seated beside her father. "We have been most meticulous in keeping the information concealed," he continued. "The Order won't be making an appearance this time, isn't that right Severus?"

"They remain completely unaware." Snape replied rather curtly.

Hermione's interest peaked, wondering what part of the ministry was being targeted now. During the holidays the Order had successfully intervened an attack on the head secretary. Voldemort, however, decided to move on with other topics. Instead of listening to filthy Greyback's spiel about his atrocious plundering, Hermione found herself whispering to Nagini. The great snake, not accustomed to conversing with anyone but her master, merely hissed at her to pay attention and then ignored her altogether.

She glanced at Draco whom she hadn't seen since their rather brutal break-up. He didn't look damaged, but there was something definitely drawn about his face. _Nervous,_ she decided. In fact, the entire Malfoy family appeared rather haggard. Draco made a point of not catching her eye. She pursed her lips, annoyed that she actually felt guilty for the slimy git. Whatever he got, he deserved it.

"Meeting adjourned."

When they were off the property, Hermione grabbed Snape's arm and they apparated back to Hogsmeade. She kept her arm in his on the way back up to the castle, he didn't object.

"What did my father do to Draco?" Hermione ventured after a few paces of silence. She could see the muscles in his jaw tense.

"I have already told you he was not harmed." he said tensely. "I have to report to Dumbledore this evening, you, however, can go to bed. But not before I do this." He swooped his arm around her and pulled her into a quick but fierce kiss.

* * *

Hermione had always looked down upon her female classmates, many of whom were so utterly obsessed with the gossip revolving about current crushes, break-ups, and the ever fleeting fashions that appeared in magazines. She often wondered how any of them managed to even complete the required course work. Whenever she spent the evening devoted to her studies, they were oft in a corner giggling atrociously, which typically drove Hermione straight to the library. Focus was one of her more admirable characteristics and she willingly gave up the opportunity to be surrounded by girlfriends in order to attain the perfect grades she so strove for. Yet as she lay in bed one afternoon, her essay still lacking the concluding paragraph, Hermione realized that she was not wholly exempt from the feminine distractions caused by the stirrings of a boy. _No, not a boy, _she thought wickedly, _a man. _She still could not picture herself ever wanting to gush to Parvati and Lavender about the intimate details of her... encounters, however, she did wish she could at least brag to someone about how fortunate she was to have the company of such a person. Yet it still vexed her that the majority of students looked upon him in such a negative light. He may not possess the golden aura of a Prince Charming, but he wasn't unattractive, especially when one took the time to pay attention to his qualities rather than writing him off so quickly. _Though, his attitude may turn people away. I didn't think too fondly of him back when he made a nasty remark about my teeth. But at least I have always appreciated his skill in potions, even when I didn't really like him._

During the following week, classes resumed as normal. The boys groaned about the return of endless deadlines and Hermione could not help but nag at them for doing nothing over the holidays - though she did surrender a few rolls of her parchment for them to use as 'reference' material. When Potions finally fell at the end of the day, she wanted an excuse to linger back. Taking far too long to put her books away and becoming jittery as everyone seemed to be filing out extra slow, she actually did knock her vial of ink off the bench. _Perfect,_ she thought, waving off Harry and Ron who gave her a backwards glance. She smiled when the last student exited, swiped her wand over the mess, and then straightened up. Snape sat behind his desk; he raised his eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor." she replied tartly, weaving her way up to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked slowly, putting aside his usual stack of grading material.

"Most likely." She suddenly felt unsure as she stepped around his desk. She stopped in front of him, feeling self conscious as he was looking up at _her _for once.

Snape picked up his wand, and with it he made the door swing shut. Hermione smiled again, feeling a bit more confident as he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her fingers. She then decided she felt quite emboldened.

To say Snape was surprised when the girl - the once Gryffindor princess - looked into his eyes and then proceeded to straddle him on his desk chair, was rather an understatement. He almost stood up at the audacity of it all but then realized that it would be a rather sore move to send her crashing to the hard floor. Only after he took a moment to regain his composure did he begin to welcome the true value of such an arrangement. She sat there lightly on his upper thighs, still holding his one hand but had the other had gone over his shoulder to steady herself. He could feel her warm fingers nervously tracing patterns on the back of his neck. Her grey uniform skirt was naturally hiked up a bit, exposing her smooth thighs. Her eyes were locked with his, but he noticed a blush beginning to colour her face. After a moment she looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of." she said nervously, moving to get off.

"No," Snape replied, putting a hand behind her back to keep her in place. He traced his other hand up a thigh. She leaned down and tentatively brushed her lips against his. He responded encouragingly and she soon found herself wrapped around him, intoxicated. After minutes...hours, she didn't know, of bliss, he gently pushed her shoulders back to look at her flushed yet smiling face.

"This is a rather compromising position, Miss Granger," he drawled, breathing heavy and still running a hand up her leg. "Imagine if one of the dunderhead students were to burst in now asking about an assignment."

"Well, you did _lock _the door, didn't you?" Snape merely shrugged. Hermione laughed and smacked him playfully on the chest.

"As much as I'd like to, ah, carry on... it may be noticed that neither of us are at dinner, especially when you were last seen here." Hermione agreed half-heartedly. She started to stand but he pulled her into one final long kiss.

"Can I come back? Later?" She asked hopefully.

"So long as you can be discreet I have no objections."

And so she fell into a bit of a routine. Falling back on her library alibi, Hermione was able to escape most evenings, even handing over more of her completed work than usual to keep Ron away. She often wished she had an invisibility cloak like Harry, but, fortunately, was never questioned when she saw others in the corridors. _Thank goodness for my __prefect status_, she thought fervently. Sometimes, however, she would stay too late and Snape would cast a quick disillusionment charm on her in case Filch was patrolling. She could only imagine how suspicious it might look for someone to notice her late night path to the dungeons. Though she _was_ continuing to assist him with potion work, so if anyone did ask, that's what she'd tell them. Mostly, they just spent time discussing texts, or they would both read while she cuddled up against him, nothing more lascivious than what occurred on New Years.

During meals Hermione found that she could not help but peer through her lashes and catch glimpses of him, though she quickly learnt to prevent from smiling after one instance where Harry harassed her insistently for the reason as to why she looked so happy. Despite the nagging fear that someone would discover them, Hermione found her appetite returning to normal and had slept better the past few nights than she had in months. One part of her felt foolish of her clear reliance on this man for her well-being, but she stamped that feeling away and began to treasure him as one of the few highlights in her dark life.

* * *

Hermione knocked quietly on the large wooden door that was the entrance to his quarters. She hadn't been able to escape the common room until much later than usual, no one was in a rush to get to bed on a Saturday and Ron insisted that she watch him clobber Harry at wizard's chess. When the door opened she quickly stepped in and almost put her arms up to embrace him when she realized what a grand mistake that would have been.

"Pr-Professor Dumbledore." She stuttered, taking a step back.

"Miss Granger," he said, his normally cheery voice laced with anger. "It's a little late to be visiting your Potion's Master, don't you think?


	40. Chapter 40

For once, Hermione's brilliant mind came to a complete stand still for a few agonizing seconds. Her throat felt tight but she tried to sound convincing when she managed to get out "Professor, it's not what it seems, I can explain."

"Do try me." he said, but she could tell by his face that it was already pointless.

"I have trouble sleeping," she told him, "and sometimes doing a few hours of potion's work will help me relax. As Professor Snape seems to be up late anyway, he hasn't refused the extra help."

"Headmaster," Snape cut in, his voice smooth and steady. "Was it not you who suggested appointing Miss Granger as my assistant in the first place? I assure you that my interactions with students have always been, and will always be, professional."

"Allowing your students into your quarters this late at night, unless it is a dire emergency, is not what I consider professional, Severus." Dumbledore rounded on him. "Do you think me to be blind?" he hissed. "And Miss Granger, I know that you, of all people, are aware of this school's rules. You do realize the difficulty of the situation you both have placed me in."

"Professor, please, there is nothing dishonourable-"

"Regardless of what has or has not been occurring between Professor Snape and yourself, I cannot possibly allow it to continue."

Hermione wanted to object, but she held her tongue, not wanting to further indicate that anything had been occurring between them.

"Severus, if you require another assistant to ensure you can complete your workload, I shall choose for you a perfectly able seventh year. Miss Granger, you will no longer be required or permitted to come here in the evenings. You shall only see Professor Snape outside of class when you are both summoned to a meeting. Do I make myself clear?"

"Albus, this is completely unnecessary." Snape interjected. "Do you trust me so little?"

"This is not about trust, Severus. If anyone in the school began even to suspect, if just an inkling of an idea got into the wrong hands, well, it could mean that more than your career would be jeopardized. You are both in unique situations, dangerous situations. Voldemort cannot be lead to believe that he has found a weakness, to use against you if need be."

The headmaster looked at them both in turn, ensuring neither would argue further. He then nodded his head, appeased, and went to hold open the door.

"And Miss Granger, 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor, and if I find you needlessly out of bed this late again, believe me, the punishment will be much more severe. Now off you go, pip pip, I need a word in private with Professor Snape before I retire." Ushering her out, Hermione was barely able to cast a small backward glance at Severus. She expected for him to somehow indicate that things would work out, but his face was a cast of stone and the door closed on her view.

* * *

She was frustrated. Potion's class was half over. It had been nearly a week since Dumbledore had confronted them, and Snape still wouldn't so much as look at her. She was trying her best to keep up the charade and was mostly able to prevent from staring at dinner, but they'd had a few moments where he could have at least said something, opportunities gone to waste. She had seen him approaching in a corridor that was completely deserted; yet when she opened her mouth to speak, he swept on past her. She had then tried to rush to his classes a few minutes early, but he had taken to staying in his private workroom until most of the other students were already waiting in their seats. Now she sat there, violently stirring her near completed potion, giving him the stink-eye whenever he ventured in her line of vision. Eventually he stooped down beside her to harass Neville and the disgrace inside his cauldron. Hermione very deliberately reached for the wrong ingredient and hovered it over her potion, knowing full well that the room would fill with a thick choking smoke if she added it. He still ignored her. Fed up, she was just about to toss it in when his hand curled around her wrist and yanked it up.

"Don't be foolish, girl" he growled close to her ear. His grip tightened until she was forced to drop the assaulting plant back onto the desk. He then released her and stalked back to his seat. Her arm tingled and she could see the red marks his fingers had left behind. She glared at him and was rewarded when he finally met her gaze, but his look was cold, unwavering, and… familiar. _The old Snape,_she realized. Nothing remained on his face of the man she had gotten to know, the man who would allow her to browse through his library, crawl in his lap then kiss her on the forehead. She could not help but look away. At the end of class she handed in her sample of potion, un-sabotaged and perfect, and wondered if she could linger back. Her decision, however, was made for her when he retreated quickly into his rooms. She sighed and followed Ron and Harry out of the dungeons.

Hermione was therefore forced to, yet again, create another routine. She began staying up until the early hours of the morning, unable to sleep. Finding solace only in the pages of her books, she became weeks ahead with her assignments. She also spent more time with her friends, unable to tolerate her own company as well as she once could. Because her evenings were free she began actually enjoying the Common Room. Ginny became her rock, though she still appreciated the companionship of the boys, she welcomed the friendship of the Weasley girl and found her very easy to talk to.

However, she did have a much harder time focusing in class, particularly _his_. And her appetite dropped once more, she felt self-conscious trying to eat when she knew he was so close, just up at the head table, maybe watching her, most like ignoring her. She tried to force herself to get something down each time, even when food felt thick in her mouth. Ginny noticed her discomfort and tried to bring it up on several occasions.

"Is it Harry? Are you guys still weird?" Ginny probed one evening as they were walking back to the Common Room.

"No." Hermione sighed. "Harry and I are great. We were wrong to try and be more than friends, but it's like that whole fiasco didn't even happen." She could see Ginny's face relax a bit. Hermione had noticed that Ginny and Harry had been spending more time together lately and was genuinely happy to be out of their way. "And I've told you a thousand times, I'm fine."

"You're not though," Ginny insisted. "You may be able to hide it from the others, but I see how little you eat and I know that you haven't been sleeping. Is it… someone else? Please, you can tell me."

Hermione hesitated, Ginny was always so eager to try and help; it was one of her best qualities. She could take the weight of the world on her shoulders and still be willing to sort through your problems.

"It's… someone I can't be with anyway." Hermione ventured, not wanted to give too much detail. "It doesn't matter really, I just need to forget about it."

Ginny studied her, a weird expression on her face.

"Is he someone you can forget?"

_No. _Hermione thought

* * *

January was making a grand exit with a deep freeze that chilled the castle to such an extent that you could nearly see your breath. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny had managed to claim the seats in front of the fireplace. The boys were attempting to finish their divination assignment, yet Hermione and Ginny had no looming due dates and were mostly just relaxing, chatting quietly to each other.

"I can't do this right now," Harry protested, throwing down his quill, a light sweat beading across his face.

"Maybe you should have finished it last night like you meant to. It's due tomorrow isn't it?" Ginny replied hotly, looking at him with a very Mrs. Weasley-ish expression.

He pushed his hand up to his scar. "I have a headache."

"Harry, don't. Focus." Hermione said firmly, realizing the cause of his distress.

He put his head in his hands, his legs trembling restlessly. Ginny laid a hand on his back.

An iron hot shot of pain lanced up Hermione's arm. She grabbed it, unable to help herself. Harry looked up at her, his face still in a wince. She quickly tried to make her motion look casual by scratching her hand. Another great thrash of pain. Hermione fought not to gasp.

"I've just remembered, I need to ask Professor McGonagall something about our next essay." she said, standing up to gather her bag, ignoring the now raw ache that penetrated her skin.

"It's 11 pm!" Ron complained. "You can't go now."

Harry suddenly grabbed her arm and made to pull up her sleeve.

"What are you doing? Don't!" Hermione yelled, causing several people to turn and look. Wrenching away she turned and almost ran to the portrait. When she got outside, however, the painting swung back and allowed them out as well.

"Hermione, come here." Harry insisted as she began walking down the stairs. "Hermione, I've noticed something about you. I need to check. Hermione, let me check!"

Hermione reached the bottom of the one stair set and pushed open the first door, running into a rarely used corridor. She knew there was a passage approaching that would lead to the hallway on which Professor McGonagall's office was, if she could make it there...

She felt a hand tug at her arm again and tried to pull free. "Harry, please, I really have no time for this." She turned to face them, Harry had his wand out.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"Let me see." Harry said, holding out his hand. Hermione tried to look exasperated and turned to leave, discreetly trying to grab her own wand as well. Her motion, however, must have given her away as she heard a loud "Expelliarmus!" and her wand went flying, landing well out of reach. Harry then lunged forward and she yelled out as he grabbed on and twisted her arm in such a way that she felt it might snap.

"Harry, stop! You're hurting her!" Ron shouted, stepping forward to pull him away.

"No! Wait." He managed to shove up her sleeves, first left, then right. He wrenched her arm to show the mark face-up. She closed her eyes against the tears as he suddenly jerked back away from her.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice was unsure. He had drawn his wand as well.

"Harry, please, give me a chance to explain!" she cried, as Harry pointed his wand at her chest.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT!" he roared, his face twisted with anger and fear. "There is nothing you can say to explain that! But it all makes sense now, doesn't it? Earlier this year. You were using me, weren't you? I trusted you Hermione! I HAVE TRUSTED YOU FOR YEARS!"

She was fighting back sobs now. "It was in the summer. I never meant- I made a mistake, I would never hurt you. Harry, you can still trust me. I never wanted-" Hermione tried to explain, her voice becoming less and less intelligible, her mark still throbbing painfully.

"I CAN NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN!"

"What on earth is going on here?"

Hermione almost smiled as Professor McGonagall burst in, followed closely by Professor Snape and the headmaster.

"Potter!" Snape barked, "Lower your wand!"

"No!" Harry yelled, taking a step closer to her, his wand now threateningly close to her face. "Do you know what she is? DO YOU KNOW!"

"Harry, please, calm yourself and put down your wand, there's no need to fear her." Professor Dumbledore explained softly. "Now, let's all go up to my office and get things cleared up."

"No! I want nothing more to do with her." Harry said coldly.

"For god's sake Potter, lower your damn wand!" Snape shouted, stepping forward and pushing his hand down. "Can't you see you're facing an unarmed crying girl?"

"No," Harry spat, "A Death Eater..." He then seemed to crumple, his eyes desperately searching her own. "Why?"

"Harry... he's my father!" she broke down then, covering her face with her hands to hide her crying.

She didn't look but she could hear him curse loudly and felt a hot spell rush past her. She heard Dumbledore and Ginny yelling and Harry yelling back. Finally she heard a door slam, and then she only heard herself. She stifled a sob, turned, and ran.

"I'll see to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stated quietly, turning to follow Harry's path. "Bring Mr. and Miss Weasley to my office for now."

"Severus?" Minerva grabbed his arm. "Do you want me to go after her?"

He hesitated. "No, I will."


	41. Chapter 41

He had to ask the portraits. After the better part of an hour he realized that the castle was too bloody large and that he was too bloody old to search the damn place. So he had to ask the portraits.

Snape nearly cursed aloud as they informed him of her whereabouts. _I might have known, _he thought bitterly. And so his tired legs carried him to the one place he hadn't bothered to check.

He saw the flickering of a lone candle in the back of the library. She had her head resting in her hand, a large volume sitting open on the table in front of her. As he approached, however, he saw that her eyes were closed.

Hermione started violently when she felt something brush against her arm. A frown formed around her lips as she saw her professor staring down at her. She slammed the book shut, blew out the candle, then stood up and walked around him towards the exit.

"Where do you expect to go?" he called after her.

"Away. Away from you. And everyone else" she replied tartly without missing a stride.

Snape massaged his temples and began after her. "Miss Granger... Hermione, wait."

At the sound of her name she paused and allowed him to catch up.

"So what then? _Now_ you want to talk?" she snapped, turning to glare at him. "I have nothing to say to you anymore. I have...nothing." Hermione faltered, not wanting to upset herself. She wanted to turn and run again but he grabbed her arms before she thought to step away.

"I am sorry" he said rather darkly, "but you must realize, it must be this way."

She refused to respond and tried to wiggle free of his grasp but he kept hold of one arm and began pulling her along with him. "We are to meet Professor Dumbledore in his office." he explained and she decided her best option was to give up and keep pace if she didn't want a sore shoulder in the morning.

"Ah. There you are." Dumbledore said, rising to his feet to greet them. "I had just sent the others to bed. Please, have a seat Miss Granger."

She urged herself to remain calm, rather embarrassed at her previous breakdown, and sat down. _He probably has it all smoothed over by now, it's just a big misunderstanding. _Severus stood behind her, his hand on the back of her chair.

"I have explained the delicacies of your situation to your friends," Dumbledore began, sitting down across from her. "Miss Weasley was quite ready to understand. I feel that her own brush with dark magic has allowed her to view you compassionately."

"And Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Dumbledore set his chin on his steepled fingers and sighed. "Harry can sometimes let a flare of temper consume all reason. He may yet come around. However, he needs time to allow his anger and mistrust to subside in order to accept what I have told him tonight. In the meantime, it may be wise to keep your distance."

"Professor, that may be difficult. I'm in his classes, the same house-" Hermione's voice was strained.

"I have arranged for you to have a separate bedroom away from the Gryffindor house. Just temporarily, until things settle. If your roommates enquire, simply tell them you have taken on an extracurricular project that requires you to be up during the night, and that your professors thought it best for you to have private quarters as to not disturb them."

She nodded. It was a reasonable enough explanation; she might even enjoy having her own room again.

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and studied her, after a few moments he began to say something and then faltered, as if unsure how to proceed.

"Is there anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, I...hope you are...coping with everything," he began, sucking noisily on the candy. "What I am getting at is, do you still feel quite able to continue with us?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, sir?"

"I daresay you have been privileged with information that would normally not be given to one with a mark such as your own, I would hate to see you falter due to the enmity of some current relationship..."

Hermione stiffened and she heard Snape clear his throat behind her. "Albus, she has done nothing to deserve your doubt."

"You think I might betray you?" Hermione asked, her voice oddly high and constrained.

"No. I just wished to ensure that you were still enthusiastic to continue."

Dumbledore was cut short as the rumble of the spiral staircase caused everyone to turn and look towards the door, moments later Professor McGonagall appeared in the entranceway.

"Ah. Minerva. I think Miss Granger is quite ready to retire if you'd be so kind as to escort her to her new chambers. Severus, a moment longer if you will."

Hermione had no choice but to accept the dismissal and follow her professor out. She didn't look back.

Her new room was on the fourth floor and, as she was pleased to notice, relatively close to the library study area. Professor McGonagall explained how to make the door appear by tapping an empty torch mount twice with her wand. The door would reveal a few stairs at the top of which was another door where she would have to state the password to be admitted into the room. She also told Hermione the current password and how to change it. Hermione tapped the old metal as prompted and sure enough a thick wooden door appeared before her eyes. She bid her professor goodnight and went to explore her new quarters.

She was happy to see that it wasn't a regurgitation of Gryffindor pride, completely decked out in scarlet and gold like the dormitories were. Instead the room was simple, with a small fireplace in the corner, a large oak desk in the middle of two tall bookshelves, plus a wardrobe and a bed with a gold patterned bedspread on the opposite wall. The window had a fabulous view of the grounds and was lined with thick, dark brown drapes. Hermione was also pleasantly surprised to find a door which opened to her own small yet private lavatory. _Well, this isn't so bad, _she thought to herself as she began unpacking her trunk which had been sent up prior to her arrival.

Eventually she tugged the curtains closed and crawled into bed, exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come. Her eyes stung with tears when she inevitably thought back to Harry's disgusted expression, the hate and fear in his eyes when he figured it all out. She didn't want to face him again, any of them for that matter, and began to favour the idea of running. But no, she would be found, and not by the right people. The mark on her arm would ensure it. It wasn't until the sun already up that Hermione's tossing and turning gave way to a fitful sleep.

She awoke many hours later. Disorientated and unfamiliar with her surroundings, she felt her heart begin to race in panic before she remembered that this was her new room. Hermione stumbled out of bed and looked outside. The sun was low on the horizon. Shocked that she had slept nearly all day, she quickly hopped into the shower, hoping to still make it to dinner. Another moment's panic coursed through her as she remembered she had missed all her classes, but then realized she may have skipped them today regardless. Ginny's beauty kit was put to good use and after deeming herself presentable she headed out.

Hermione inconspicuously peered into the Great Hall and, fortunately, it looked like supper was nearly over as there were only a few students left at each table. She nearly sighed in relief as she noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny were absent.

* * *

The day was tense. Snape didn't really expect her to show up for class, but he kept a close eye on the students streaming in through the door just in case. He even waited an extra few minutes after the last student filed in before deciding to begin the lesson. Unfortunately Potter and his lackey did decide to grace him with their presence and he noticed that they also kept a sharp eye on the door, as if daring her to enter.

After revealing the instructions for the day's potion, Snape took a seat at his desk, trying to ignore the blatant incompetence that many of his students were exhibiting. Feeling rather malicious he assigned a large essay on the complicated properties of the ingredients utilized at the end of the lesson, hoping to cause Potter and Weasley at least some dismay. _Let's see how well they do after they've dismissed the brains of their operation. _

At dinner, Snape scanned the Gryffindor table. Again he only saw the dream team.

"Did Miss Granger attend potions?" Minerva asked, lightly touching his arm.

"No. I assume she's been absent all day." Snape replied and Minerva nodded her head.

"Albus, I think the girl should be given a full pardon for today. You can't expect her to have been prepared for classes after last night." Minerva added, addressing Dumbledore seated on her other side.

"Yes, you're right Minerva. I will inform the staff to exempt her from today's workload."

Snape continued to eat in silence yet a rather loud dispute coming from his house table forced him to intervene. After threatening to remove house points and passing out a detention, he returned to his now rather cold plate of food and was dismayed to see that the hot dishes had already been replaced with deserts. Students eventually began filing out and Snape decided to indulge himself for once with a fresh pastry, having abandoned his chilly roast beef. The desert was too sweet for his liking but he was glad he stayed for it when he saw a familiar figure at the Great Hall doors, looking in nervously before slowly proceeding to an empty area of the Gryffindor table. He nearly stood up to go to her, but forced himself to remain unchanged by her presence as he could feel Minerva glancing at him as she stood up to leave.

* * *

Hermione went to an empty area along the table and sat down. It was not a rare occurrence for her to eat alone; sometimes she would be at the library late and miss her friends, so she did not receive any perturbed looks nor did she feel too uncomfortable. However, just as she was about to grab a plate the remaining deserts vanished signalling the end of dinner. At that moment she felt her cheeks slightly redden, embarrassed for making the effort to get ready and come down just to miss it by a few seconds. She quickly glanced up at the head table and was surprised to see that Snape was one of the few remaining professors still present. Not wanting to look like an idiot and walk out after just arriving, Hermione decided she might as well ask about any homework she undoubtedly missed in potions. Huffing, she swung her legs back over the bench and made her way to the front. He didn't look up at her until she was just before him.

"Professor," she began coolly, "Might I know of any assignments I missed today in class that I need to complete before the next one?"

He studied her for a moment and was pleased to see she appeared fine, strained perhaps, but that was not unusual as of late. She at least appeared rested and did decide to leave her room today, which is more then he would have hoped for.

"You don't have to worry," he informed her. "Professor Dumbledore has agreed to discount any outstanding schoolwork from today."

Hermione bit her lip, worried she may have missed something important.

"Oh please," Snape said in exasperation. "Give yourself a break; surely one day won't kill you."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Hermione replied, lightly sighing.

"You've missed dinner." Snape commented as he got up. "Mine was unfortunately cut short as well. Come, we'll intrude upon the kitchen's hospitality for tonight."

Before Hermione could argue he had turned on his heel and was walking away, still angry at him and everyone else, she hesitated, but then a hunger pang had her nearly sprinting to catch up.

She was greeted enthusiastically by Dobby who quickly arranged a small table to be set up in an out-of-the-way corner and laden with two steaming plates of food, a basket of freshly baked garlic biscuits and a pitcher of iced pumpkin juice.

"Wouldn't Dumbledore disagree to this?" Hermione said sourly as she sat down opposite her potion's master, trying not to look excited by the food in front of her.

"He can hardly blame you for missing dinner. Besides, house elves know how to practice discretion when needed." He gave Dobby a pointed look.

"Don't worry sir and miss, what occurs in the kitchen is no one's business but the elves!" he explained brightly. "Let us know if you require anything else."

"Thanks Dobby." Hermione said gratefully after taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

They ate in silence for a while until Snape set down his fork. "Miss Granger. I am sorry, for being curt with you last night. I realize a little more empathy might have been required."

Hermione prickled at the formal and careful title he used to address her. "Empathy from you is not permitted as I best recall," she said sharply. "But there's nothing to apologize for. And we don't have to talk about it. I'm fine."

Severus could not mistake the shield she had put up around herself, and he hated himself for it. Her eyes, her posture, everything was now guarded. A wall put up before a wounded child. He could have been there with her but instead had harshly turned her away. When she needed support, any support, he did nothing, and could do nothing now. She distrusted him as much as the others. Dumbledore was a fool, and so was he.

Hermione stared pointedly at her plate the rest of the meal, making sure to not take a break between bites that would allow for further conversation. Her heart was pounding. She wanted to look at him, to seek assurance in his eyes and feel his hand stroke her cheek as he uttered soft words, any words, in his luxurious voice. But she couldn't. She was humiliated and he had made it clear, the headmaster's orders were to be obeyed. Period. She would not seek out anything more from him. After hastily finishing a small dish of chocolate mousse, Hermione was anxious to remove herself from his presence.

"I appreciated this, Professor, thank you. But if you'll excuse me I need to get my books ready for tomorrow." Hermione quickly sought out Dobby to shake his hand and then left the kitchens before Snape could say anything else.


	42. Chapter 42

She was nervous. Transfiguration was her first class. Having skipped breakfast, Hermione did not know how Harry would react to her presence. She paced her room, debating whether or not to go. When she finally decided that he, of all people, did not have the power to keep her from her schooling, she actually had to rush to make it there in time.

He had been watching the door, she could tell. His reaction was immediate, and before he could look away she saw the hateful and repulsed expression that took over him upon seeing her. He stood up, pulling Ron up with him, as if to make to leave. But just then Professor McGonagall entered and sharply demanded they take their seats.

A light sweat beaded across Hermione's forehead as she scanned for a place to sit. She was used to having her pick, usually among the first to arrive to class, but today her regular spot was clearly not an option and the class now looked overly full. She slowly picked her way up the aisle, pretending to rummage through her book bag, but then felt a quick tug on her cloak sleeve.

"Granger."

Hermione was more grateful than surprised as Malfoy slid over, letting her take a place at his bench. She had no time to question his motives as McGonagall began lecturing after she sat down. Harry and Ron, thankfully, did not look back again.

The rest of the day passed as such. She would sit nearer to the back, with Malfoy if the class was a Gryffindor/Slytherin split, as Ron and Harry occupied her regular areas at the front. Finally in History of Magic there was enough time before Professor Bins arrived to confront Draco.

"So why are you letting me sit by you?" she whispered under her breath as she opened her textbook to the current chapter.

"Am I not capable of just being nice once in a while?"

"No. Not unless there's something in it for you." Hermione stated pointedly. "Won't your betrothed be angry to see you with me?"

"She's fine now." Draco stated with a shrug. "Look. With everything that I've done, the least I can do is give you an escape from your regulars. They don't seem too pleased with you lately, do they? What did you do, refuse to let them copy for once?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but then gained from his expression that he knew the real reason her friends had shunned her.

"What will you do now?" Draco whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Won't _He_ be mad when he finds out you've blown your cover?"

"He won't find out... Especially not from you. Right?" Hermione asked acidly.

"Snape still has me in Occlumency lessons; I reckon I'm as good as you now." Draco stated under his breath as their ghastly professor finally made an appearance.

* * *

The next morning Hermione sidled into breakfast, and was surprised to see that neither Ron nor Harry were present. Out of habit she scanned the head table to see quite a few empty seats, including Professor Snape's, McGonagall's and Dumbledore's. It was then she picked up on a strange energy permeating the entire hall. A few Hufflepuffs sported red eyes and were being comforted by their friends and prefects. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors looked edgy, some of them giving her quizzical expressions when they saw her. She noticed small groups of students talking quietly with their heads close together and their expressions dire. A few students were simply staring at the paper, looking lost. The Slytherins, as usual, appeared normal and unaffected by whatever was bothering everyone else. Hermione quickly snatched up the nearest Daily Prophet. A photo of the Dark Mark covered the front of the paper with the headline reading, 'WIZARDS PERISH PROTECTING MUGGLES.' Hermione was hit with a wave of anger as she read the first paragraph.

'_Last night proved an embarrassing tragedy for the Ministry of Magic as they were forced to recover the bodies of four employees from a pile of dead muggles after an open attack on a highly populated muggle location._

_"It is unfortunate to see our own blood wasted," commented Pius Thicknesse,Head of theDepartment of Magical Law Enforcement. "These individuals would not have been regularly targeted by the Death Eaters; however, they made the choice to involve themselves and it cost them their lives. We would therefore like to remind the wizarding community at large that muggle-sympathising is highly dangerous and strongly discouraged."_

_Among the deceased was Mr. Amos Diggory of the Department of Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures, better known for his son's accidental death in the Triwizard Tournament. Father of seven, Arthur Weasley, was also found dead at the scene...'_

Hermione's eyes glossed over as she reread the name over and over, hoping for it to change, for her to have just misread it. Finally she dropped the paper and doubled over, retching. She became vaguely aware of a few Gryffindors fretting around her and tried to push them away. She was forced to lean over and grab the table's edge for support, her world spinning.

"This can't be happening." she mumbled. Closing her eyes she and clasping her hand over her mouth, Hermione tried to prevent bile from rising too far up her throat. She needed to get away.

Taking a few shaky breaths, Hermione accepted a goblet of water and took a few small gulps. She tried to shrug off her group of comforters and finally managed to make it out of the hall without any worried followers hanging off her arms. She could only manage to walk a few paces before breaking into a run. She ran, blind to the world, and slipped outside. It was cold. Small ice crystals flurried around her on a dry, bitter wind. But it felt fresh and it took away her nausea, so she kept running. She needed to get away.

* * *

Snape anxiously awaited Dumbledore's orders. He had arrived back on the property during the late hours of the night, seething over the outcome of the raid and hesitant to inform the headmaster of the details. He had no choice however but to seek an audience immediately. Dumbledore was aghast at the news and sadly told Snape to wait in the Hospital Wing, allowing Madam Pomfrey to treat a superficial wound he had received on his shoulder, while he contacted Mrs. Weasley and arranged for her children to return home.

"Headmaster, you must let me go to her." Snape had insisted, as Albus escorted him from his office. "She won't understand."

"Miss Granger is not our priority at the moment, Severus. Hospital Wing. After I attend the family, we will go find her together." Dumbledore said quietly in a tone that left no room for argument.

Snape, however, returned to his quarters. He grabbed a scrap piece of cloth and jammed it against his bleeding shoulder.

"Dammit Arthur!" he snarled to himself. Snape had done everything in his power to discreetly protect the muggle-loving fools after they had apparated into the scene, but he couldn't block every spell cast in their direction. It was chaos. The screaming haunted him. It had become hard to move amidst the fallen bodies and was harder to see wearing the Death Eater mask. Finally out of desperation, he cast an extensive body binding spell, hoping to disguise the living among the dead while giving the illusion of finality so the attack could be called to an end.

Snape could not know for sure if Arthur had blocked his spell or if he had simply been out of range for it, but the next moment a Death Eater to his right fell, then another slightly behind him, and Arthur Weasley was stumbling towards him, yelling some bravado nonsense and dropping the Dark Lord's men left and right. Then, with a flash of green light, he was dead.

Snape sighed and spent the next hour pacing his study, wearing his patience thin. He then began making his way back up to Dumbledore's office, but, noticing the sun had risen, decided he could no longer wait and changed course for the Great Hall.

Draco was just leaving as Snape approached the open doors.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape grabbed Draco's shoulder as he was about to pass and held him there for a moment. "Hermione, has she been to breakfast yet?" he asked quietly.

"She didn't know did she?" Draco asked, sneering in his familiar and irritating way. "Nearly messed herself when she read the paper."

"Where is she?" Snape hissed.

"I don't know! She just ran out of here about a minute ago."

Snape left Draco standing there and swept back up the corridor. Another student pointed him in the right direction and he was able to deduce where she might have gone.

The wind snapped his cloak about him as he pushed open the doors and stepped outside.

"Severus?" Snape turned to see Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall standing in the entranceway, looking at him questioningly.

"She's out here." he stated, indicating to the dark figure amidst the snow a few dozen yards ahead. Without waiting for their response he took off after her with long strides.

"Hermione, wait." he said loudly against the wind. She was still a ways ahead of him but hesitated upon hearing her name.

She turned to face him, but her expression was not welcoming. Snape stopped. "Let me explain," he said, unsure if she could even hear him correctly. Her hair was sweeping over her face, her cheeks red with cold and her eyes dark with hate.

"You knew!" She yelled, taking a step towards him. "You knew about it and you didn't tell me! You did nothing!"

He took a tentative step towards her. "Hermione please, listen-"

"Were you there?" she asked accusingly. "Last night. Were you there?"

Snape cast his eyes towards the ground and through gritted teeth said "yes."

"You let them die." she uttered quietly, her words were carried away by the wind, but Snape knew what she accused. Turning her back on him, Hermione made to continue running. In a few seconds, however, Snape had caught her by the shoulders and spun her back around.

Hermione hit him hard across the cheek. Snape grimaced but grabbed her wrists before she could do anything else.

"Hermione." he said softly, his eyes searching her own, imploring her to understand. "I'm sorry. They were not supposed to be there. Hermione... I tried."

Hermione faltered at his tone, hearing the sincerity in his voice. "And what about the muggles? Do their lives mean nothing?" she asked while desperately searching his face.

"Of course they do, Hermione!" Snape growled. "I didn't harm anyone last night! But," he added, his voice pained, "but I didn't save anyone either. Hermione. I'm sorry. For everything." he said, taking her hands and rubbing his thumbs across her cold fingers. "I wanted to let you go, I had to. You deserve better than all this. You deserve better than me."

"Severus," Hermione said quietly, blinking back tears. Not able to find the words, she stepped forward and lightly touched her lips to his own. Snape gathered up the girl in his arms and kissed her, long and hard. Cold snow whirled up around them in a chilling gust.

"You're bleeding!" Hermione gasped.

"And you're frozen." Snape observed, brushing her hair away from her cold face. "It's just a scrape," he added at her concerned expression. Offering her his arm he led her back up to the castle. Hermione stopped as she noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall huddled outside the door awaiting their return, but Snape urged her on. They came to a halt in front of them

"Severus-"

"Albus, before you say anything-"

"Albus, for goodness sake, let them have their happiness." McGonagall cut in to the surprise of everyone else. "In these dark days we can only cling to the little that remains to us."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Hermione clung to Snape's arm, shivering into his cloak.

"It appears as if they have already made their choice, despite my warnings." Dumbledore announced, frowning at his potion's master. "In other circumstances I might be happy for you, Severus, it is a smart match. But unfortunately... well, be as careful as you are discreet. And Severus, do go get that shoulder treated, I'm not telling you again." With a small wink, he waved them inside.

Hermione let go of Severus, and entered behind him. "See you later," she whispered, he gave her a slight nod and a ghost of a smile before she turned to head up to her room.

After a few hours of just laying in bed, thinking about and shedding tears for the Weasley family, followed by a long hot shower. Hermione decided she could make it to her last class of the day, potions. She was able to sit in her own seat next to Neville, and thankfully the potion they were brewing was complex enough that time went by fast. She lingered back after he dismissed the class, and after the last student had exited, Snape slammed the door shut and she ran into his arms.


	43. Chapter 43

Hermione's fingers grazed the aged spines of the leather-bound books as she lazily remembered which ones she had left to read. A small fire crackled in the fireplace causing golden tendrils of light to dance around her. She took another sip of her wine, which was rich and aromatic, and looked towards the man who sat observing her. His long legs were loosely crossed, one ankle resting on the other knee and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He looked relaxed, leaning into his armchair, a glass of wine in his hand as well. In her eyes, he now appeared quite handsome. She had long since grown accustomed to his striking, if not harsh, appearance and could now appreciate many of his finer qualities. His hands in particular fascinated her. They were much larger than hers. They appeared strong, masculine, and yet she knew the finesse at which they could work. Taking another sip, she approached him and set her drink on the round end table beside his chair; she then gently took his glass from him and set it aside as well. He uncrossed his legs just before she sat down into his lap. Pulling up her knees to her chest, she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and lightly squeezed, kissing the top of her head as he did so.

They had spent the better part of the evening simply being near one another, both too shaken and disbelieving to say or do much. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling protected and, most of all_,_ wanted. _Only by him_, she mused somewhat bitterly, reflecting on the state of her shattered friendships. She snuggled up against his neck.

"I don't want to go back... to everything." she whispered. "I wish I could stay here, just like this..."

Severus hummed deep in his throat. She lay there listening to his breathing for moments longer, she may have dozed, but eventually her legs started to cramp and she moved to get up. Severus noticed her movement and tightened his grip. She looked up at him, into his dark eyes no longer so guarded. He gently grabbed a strand of her hair, and rubbed it between his fingers, letting the long tendrils flow down his hand. Hermione hesitated, but she knew it was best, for now at least, to retain some distance. She had therefore made a pact with herself to not stay any longer than what would be deemed acceptable, even if every part of her wanted nothing more than to be held through the night.

"I should get to bed." Hermione said softly, taking his hand and slowly leading him towards the door. "But I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked more than stated, still wary of their new predicament. Snape sharply tugged on her hand so that she spun around to find herself flush against his body. She reached her arms up around his neck as his hands rested upon her waist.

"Of course." he replied, looking down at her. Hermione then stood up on her toes, tangling her hand in his hair she dragged him down into one more kiss, a rough kiss that reflected all of her mixed and raw emotions. Snape was caught off guard but eventually his arms clasped tightly around her middle and he kissed her back just as fervently.

They were both flushed and breathing deeply when Hermione finally pulled away. "You shouldn't have done that." Snape growled, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Sorry." Hermione said lightly, taking a step back and trying to unwind.

Severus leaned up against the wall. "You know... you can... stay." he said slowly, drawing out the words and arching an eyebrow at her.

Hermione faltered, dumbstruck. _An invitation? _she thought fervently, _This is new. _

She stepped forward and pressed herself against him once more, pushing him back into the wall. Her lips grazed up his neck and kissed his prickly jaw line. "Not tonight." she whispered against his skin, "but thank you." Kissing him once more on the mouth she turned and let herself out, both praising and insulting her will-power.

* * *

The next day she was summoned to Dumbledore's office. It was an awkward and sad conversation regarding Mr. Weasley's funeral, which was to be held the following morning. Most of the Weasley family, plus many of their relations, would expect to see her there, and of course she wanted to pay her respects. However, she was relatively certain an ugly and most unwelcome scene would arise upon being seen by Harry and Ron. Alternatively, Dumbledore did not want her absence at the funeral to generate suspicious gossip. In the end, they decided that she would arrive discreetly, sit near the back, and try to pay her respects directly to different family members, preferably when out of eye-shot of Ron and Harry. She was nervous about the event, but she knew she would have felt worse if she was told she could not attend at all.

In between classes she looked through her wardrobe and laid out a tailored black dress cloak, and a pair of black trousers. She also transfigured one of her winter hats to a tasteful black one with a wide rim that would help conceal her face. She did all of this without thinking of the reason why she was doing so. In her mind, she was simply choosing an outfit for some normal event. Not a funeral. She was simply picking out clothes for the next day, like she had done so many times before, nothing unusual about it. It was too painful to think beyond her actions. If her mind strayed even a little she would quickly snap it shut, reining in all conscious thought, and continue blindly looking over her shoe choices or experiment with different hair styles.

She did not have potions that day but after dinner she caught up with him as he was heading back down to the dungeons.

"Hey!" Hermione said, rushing down the stairs behind him.

"Miss Granger?" he said inquisitively, coming to a stop on and turning to meet her.

She came to a stop a few stairs up, feeling suddenly self-conscious. She looked down at her hands and picked at a fingernail. "Do you have to teach any more classes tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Third-years at 7." he responded dryly.

"Oh." Hermione mumbled, crestfallen. "Okay, I'll just-"

"You can wait in the sitting room" he interrupted, "if you'd like."

"Oh, yes, if you don't mind." Hermione said, giving him a quick smile.

"Come."

He led her down a different route than what she would normally take to get to the classroom. It branched off the main stairwell and eventually Hermione found herself walking through a small, chilly and poorly lit corridor.

Snape slowed near the end of the hallway and tapped his wand against a random torch bracket which caused an old wooden door to slowly materialize in front of him. Hermione pondered -thinking of her own room entrance- whether this was the standard method to reveal personal doorways throughout Hogwarts.

With a wave of his wand the door lock clicked and he opened it, letting her enter in front of him. As the door closed behind them, Hermione was surprised to notice that that they were now on the same set of stairs that the classroom entrance opened into. Her observation was confirmed when Snape removed the wards at the top of the stairs and opened the second door to the same view that she was used to. The clocks began to chime just as she made her way into Snape's living area.

"Make yourself comfortable." he said curtly.

"Hurry back." Hermione said quietly just as he was about to close the door. He paused for a second, looked back at her and gave her perhaps a ghost of a grin. Hermione smiled then made her way to the bookshelf as the door clicked shut.

After an hour of reading on the floor next to the fireplace, Hermione got up and stretched. She knew from watching Snape where he kept his personal refreshments and sauntered over by the dining table to small, half-empty wine rack. She perused the bottles and found one that didn't look particularly fancy, wondered a moment whether this was crossing some sort of line, but then shrugged and proceeded to open the bottle. She let it breath as she had seen Snape do and fetched two glasses.

So Snape found her in his domain, lounging on his furniture, happily sipping a glass of his wine, while gesturing to another she had set out for him. He approached cautiously; trying to suppress a stroke of annoyance that crept up unintentionally. It was just such a foreign thing for him to witness someone so comfortable in his very private quarters. And then saw her grin falter.

"You're a welcome sight," he said, stepping up to her and swiping the back of his hand against her cheek. Her grin resumed, which he had hoped for. "Thank you." he added as he grabbed his glass off the end table before sitting down in the chair opposite hers.

He studied her for a moment. She had her legs pulled up underneath of her and was leaning heavily on the arm of the chair, looking back at him with bright eyes. She had thrown her hair back in a loose elastic but it was so long it still hung down over one of her shoulders. She was wearing casual muggle clothing, a simple cardigan and jeans. But looking at her then, he really did think she was a welcome sight, and knew he would never again be irritated by her presence there.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow." she admitted after a moment, looking down at her wine. "I don't think I'll be welcome. But how could I miss it?" she paused, twirling her glass slowly, seemingly entranced by it. "But it'll be so hard," she whispered. "I just don't know if I'll be able to...keep it together." Snape saw her face crumble before she quickly covered it with her free hand. He was by her side in a moment, pulling her into him. She cried silently for a moment and then tried to wipe off and arrange her face as best she could before leaving the safe privacy of his shoulder.

"Sorry," she managed, trying to smile but likely failing miserably at it.

"Don't be." Snape said rubbing her hand. "Arthur will be missed by many. I'll be there tomorrow as well."

Hermione nodded, feeling a bit better as Snape settled back into his own chair. They finished the wine in silence, watching the flames slowly die down, each lost in their own thoughts.


	44. Quick Summary

Hi everyone,

Just a big thanks to everyone who has read and wishes to continue reading my story.

I feel very honoured to have such great readers and such wonderful reviews!

So I got a message stating I should put up a quick summary about what has happened so far as a refresher for those readers that started the story a long time ago and have had to wait for updates.

So here is a quick synopsis I've compiled, I hope it is helpful.

**Synopsis:**

* * *

Just as the summer began after completing her fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione discovered that the parents whom had picked her up were under the imperious curse. She was taken to an unknown estate where they were killed by a Death Eater on sight. She was met inside by the Dark Lord himself and after assuming she was either going to be murdered for being a mudblood or tortured for information about Harry, she was informed that she was of much greater importance than that. She was in fact, Voldemort's progeny. The muggle parents she had been raised by were not her own, but rather chosen by Dumbledore in an attempt to try to hide her identity. Her own mother had been a devoted Death Eater and had perished in Azkaban sometime after her birth. Voldemort was then reduced to barely a fraction of his former power after attempting to dispose of a young boy. So for over 16 years his daughter's whereabouts remained a mystery until he regained his body and strength and was able to investigate her existence.

She was to then spend the summer at the Malfoy's, training regularly to enhance her inherit magical potential. Professor Snape also began instructing her in the art of Occlumency. Hermione was officially inducted into the Death Eater ranks in a painful ceremony, though the brand was placed on her right forearm to distinguish her from the others. The wound festered horribly until she began to try and accept her fate, knowing she wouldn't be completely alone. Draco became a secret ally and a bit more than a friend after she learnt he was also a new Death Eater. She is tested the harshest of ways, even being forced to murder a young muggle to show her 'devotion.'

She was allowed to return to Hogwart's for her sixth year under Voldemort's assumption that Dumbledore remained unaware of his interaction with her. Hermione's orders were to manipulate Harry into a false sense of security which could be later exploited to draw him into a trap. Of course, Dumbledore was wise to her situation and she pledged her allegiance to him, now entering a double life and having to spin a large and complicated web of lies.

It was all rather a mess for a while as she tried to push Ron away and get closer to Harry, all the while maintaining a secret relationship with Draco. A potion's incident that put Hermione in the hospital wing was the catalyst for her detachment from Ron, and after he found out about her and Harry's involvement, he became quite nasty until he decided to spark up his past relationship with Lavender Brown. In the meantime Voldemort had the other Death Eaters busy infiltrating the Ministry and rallying the giant clans and rogue werewolves, quietly gaining support and power.

Things get more complicated (or less, depends on how you look at it) when Draco receives a letter from his father just before the Christmas break and finds out he has been promised to Pansy. Hermione decided to continue with her original plans however and go back with Draco (and Pansy) to his estate, hoping she would be able to work things out with him regardless, or force her father to intervene if necessary. Her plan, however, backfired when she became acutely aware that Draco was rather enjoying the company of his betrothed.

She abandons the manor and apparates to the Burrow on Christmas Eve. Before Christmas dinner the following day, an Order meeting takes place and the members discuss current affairs and decide the only thing they can really do is keep up with the inner workings of the ministry and attempt to intervene any planned raids that Snape makes them aware of. Molly convinces everyone to stay for dinner and after the wine is broken out Hermione witnesses a more relaxed and even somewhat more sociable Snape and finds herself strangely drawn to him. However, an unexpected summoning as felt in her Dark Mark forces her to pretend to be ill so she could be escorted back to school with Severus.

They both then apparate to the Riddle manse and there Hermione is subjected to an ancient ritual with components of new magic weaved by Voldemort himself that renders her a parseltongue.

Snape soon realizes he is inappropriately interested in the girl yet, against his better judgement, allows Dumbledore to recruit her as a potion's assistant to help with the endless brews required of him on top of his teaching duties. This leads to a rather wanton encounter one evening which ultimately leads to both parties feeling confused and at fault. In the meantime Professor McGonagall confronts Hermione, letting her know she was privy to her situation, and encourages Hermione to agree to let another Order member become informed of her situation, she decides Remus Lupin is the right person to confide in.

Hermione sheepishly returns to her assistant duties on New Year's Eve and, as the night wears on, the strain between them lessens. She ends up working later then expected and when the clock strikes twelve they find themselves quite taken with each other once again, yet this time there is no hesitation or resultant conflict.

It is all very short-lived however when the headmaster catches her sneaking into Snape's quarters well past regular hours. Despite their excuses he forbids her from returning and terminates her assistant duties. Things go downhill when she is unable to get barely a glance from Snape, let alone talk to him, after this encounter. One evening it all takes a turn for the worse when Harry finally notices Hermione grab for her arm upon being summoned, during which his scar was also acting up. He wishes to see her arm just to check his rising, but very unlikely suspicions, but since she refused he knew her behaviour was simply not normal and inevitably found out she was not only a Death Eater, but Voldemort's daughter as well. Dumbledore tries to explain the situation but Harry has already renounced her friendship and Hermione is relocated to a private bedroom until everything can be resolved.

Things go from bad to worse when she reads the paper one morning to find out that Arthur Weasley was killed by Death Eaters while trying to protect muggles during one of her father's raids. At this, however, Snape decides nothing is more important than going to her.

McGonagall urges Dumbledore to turn his head at this and, perhaps since Hermione was of age and he therefore could not really forbid it, Dumbledore lets them be. He knows, however, that their happiness will be fleeting due to what he has requested of Severus at the end of the year. He knows Severus is aware of this as well after having reminded him after he first caught Hermione in his quarters.

Snape is at war with himself for allowing his attachment to the girl to grow, and for allowing her to become invested in himself (for what reasons he still could not fathom). Yet, try as he might, he could not help himself. Cutting her out proved more difficult than he could imagine, whereas letting her in was exciting yet also felt so natural. He needed to protect her, but the thing that kept him up at nights was the fact that he could not protect her from himself... and that he would break her heart.


	45. Chapter 44

The next morning after Hermione had sleeked her hair back into a bun and had donned her outfit, she grabbed her hat to put on later and quietly made her way to the entrance hall. A group of about nearly two dozen students were already congregated, all wearing black dress robes and sombre expressions. She recognized a few of Ginny's close friends, a few people from her own year, plus some students from years above that she assumed were close to Fred and George. Lavender nodded at her as she approached. They only had to wait a few moments before Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape joined them.

"I think this is all of us." Professor McGonagall said, pulling out a parchment and then surveying the crowd. "Hagrid will be meeting us outside."

They headed out the doors to see a small line of winter carriages waiting. The sun was shining and the grounds reflected a cheery brilliance that did not match the mood of the group standing outside. Hagrid was standing near the first carriage, dressed in a rather aged heavy black leather suit that Hermione had never seen before.

"So we will be taking the carriages to Hogsmeade and will then proceed to the Three Broomsticks to use their floo network" McGonagall began, "I am sure I need not remind you all that this is a formal affair, any misbehaviour will simply not be tolerated... We are going to comfort our friends and pay our respects..." she trailed off, looking almost at a loss, but then set her mouth in a grim line. "No more than six to a carriage please."

Hermione made her way up to McGonagall and Snape. Snape pushed her in front of him towards the first carriage. She climbed in and her two professors followed. Hagrid did as well which caused some awkward scrambling before he took over all the seats on one side while Hermione, Snape and McGonagall squished into the opposite ones, their legs crammed in uncomfortable positions due to lack of knee room.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked gruffly as the carriage slowly lurched into action.

"He decided it was best not to leave the castle so unprotected." McGonagall informed him. "I believe he plans to visit privately later this evening after we have returned."

Hermione was pressed between Snape's hard side and the wall, and every so often she was able to smell his faint but familiar cologne. This did wonders in calming her. "Why didn't we just use the school's floo network?" she asked quietly.

"Because it's being watched." Snape said back into her ear. "It's too closely monitored by the Ministry, and the Ministry is no longer safe. It's becoming a dangerous affair for witches and wizards to gather."

Hermione nodded her understanding and met Hagrid's gaze. He gave her a sad grin which she returned. All too soon the carriage jerked to a stop and Professor McGonagall quickly squeezed her way out to begin organizing everyone into a neat line. Hermione climbed out and followed the group into the tavern and upstairs into a normally private room. She hung back while people began utilizing the large fireplace at the back of the room, wishing to be one of the last to leave. Hagrid placed a big hand on her shoulder and gave it what he might have considered a gentle squeeze, though the force of it made her grimace. McGonagall beckoned her forward as the final student disappeared.

"Ya' ready?" he asked her. Hermione quickly glanced back at Severus who gave her the slightest of nods in encouragement. Hermione took a deep breath and then stepped forward and into the fireplace. "The Burrow."

She arrived into a crowded house to see the new arrivals busy dusting off their robes, stepping out of the way she proceeded to do the same. When Snape arrived he pulled her discreetly aside. "Just make your way outside and find a seat near the back. They've set up a tent to hold the ceremonies under. When it's over you can floo back to the Three Broomsticks and wait there for everyone else to return."

He then surprised her by quickly pressing his lips against her forehead before walking off. Hermione glanced around nervously but no one seemed to notice. She then donned her hat, and ducked through the crowd. Large flower arrays were strewn about the house in a haphazard fashion. She saw Bill in the dining area directing people out back and accepting their condolences. Fleur was by his side, her hand resting on his shoulder, looking sad but as lovely as ever. Hermione approached the couple and let Bill see her face. "Bill, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Hermione," he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "You're being here is enough. I'm sure Ron will be glad to see you." Hermione offered him a tiny smile and then grabbed Fleur's outstretched hand to squeeze as well. "It eez very nice to see you again."

Hermione then stepped through the back door into a tented corridor. The fabric was a dark grey but it was well lit with an array of different sized white floating orbs that slowly swayed near the upper seams of the structure. It was quite warm despite the fact that it was outdoors, and large stone tiles had been placed atop the snowy ground to walk upon.

She walked the length of it, saying hello to some people she knew along the way, and ended up under a large tented canopy which contained rows of chairs, many of which were already full. They faced a large display and Hermione's lip shuttered to see Arthur's casket, a rich stained wood. It was flanked on both sides by large white floral arrays and more floating orbs that cast a gleaming soft light over the area. Nearby was an antique wooden stand on which stood a few small mismatched frames that held pictures of Arthur's smiling and waving face.

Hermione took a deep breath and scanned the area. She quickly spotted more of the Weasley family up near the front. Molly and Ginny were still standing, receiving hugs and kind words from people who approached. Fred and George were tending to a very elderly witch that Hermione guessed was their grandmother. Then she spotted Ron and Harry. They were standing off in the corner. Her first instinct was to go and reach out to them. Ron looked so distraught she took a few steps towards him without thinking but then caught herself. She chewed her lip a moment, still studying them Ron's eyes were unfocused and his skin looked pale and blotchy. She had never seen him cry, but knew he had been and she felt a lump rise in her throat. Harry stood beside him, his jaw clenched, fists jammed into his pockets.

Bill then strode past her up the middle aisle and turned to face the crowd. He cleared his throat and the last quiet murmur died down. "If everyone could please take your seats, we are about to begin."

Hermione slid into one of the empty seats in the second last row next to some older wizards she did not recognize. She watched Ginny bring Ron and Harry to their chairs in the front row. A raised platform and a small podium were then summoned as a small, tufty-haired wizard in white and gold robes made his way to the front to preside over the ceremony. He stepped up on to the platform, and, after everyone was settled and quiet, he began.

He started by simply stating the tragedy of the loss, offering his condolences to the family and friends who were gathered before them. He then went into detail about Arthur's past, where and whom he was born to, where he grew up, his career accomplishments, his family accomplishments and then who he was proceeded by. It went on for some time but Hermione could hardly remember anything he said by the time he finished talking. She was too concerned watching the front row of people, her friends and family, and wished she could be up there with them, helping them. There was a moment of silence to honour him and then the small wizard stepped down allowing others to come forward with any words they wanted to share.

Lupin was the first up. He looked very grave as he began speaking. "Arthur Weasley was a good man. His kindness will not soon be forgotten. He leaves behind a beautiful family... who will miss him dearly." He paused, and looked around at the people seated in front of him, he leaned forward a bit, placing his hands on the podium. "Arthur died honourably," he said with absolute conviction. "he died bravely. Remember that."

He then took seat and Hermione's heart clenched as she saw Molly crumble in her seat, her shoulders shaking heavily. It was then that the seven Weasley children stood up and walked to the front. They arranged themselves around the podium but it was Ginny who centred herself and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Ah, mother had wanted to talk, but.. I don't think she will be able to..." she trailed off looking lost, but Fred grabbed a hold of her hand and she carried on. "So, we just wanted to say, that we couldn't have asked for a better father.. and we are so so proud of him." After that she turned and put her head into Fred's neck, unable to continue. Fred put an arm around her and pulled her aside as Bill stepped forward to finish. "We also want to thank you all for being here today. It means a lot to us and it would have meant a lot to our father as well. Please, everyone, stay, and help us celebrate his life together."

Hermione could see the tears spilling down Ron's cheeks as they stepped down from the platform and felt her own hot ones falling down her cheek.

"We will just arrange the chairs quickly if everyone could gather near the back for a moment." Bill added as people began to stand up. Hermione noticed that nearly everyone seemed shaken by Ginny and Bill's speech, the women were dabbing their eyes and shaking their heads while the men stood stiff and tense.

There was a gust of cold air as one area of the tent was parted to allow an array of round tables to be summoned inside. The chairs were arranged around them. The tables were then quickly covered by white tablecloths and garnished with small candle centrepiece. Then three very long tables laden with a wide array of food were rolled inside along with another table devoted to hard drinks. Some soft quiet music began playing in the background as people began to mull about.

Hermione stayed near the back, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to take her leave but saw no one else head for the exit so she quickly ran up and grabbed a small plate of food then took a seat at table near the back with an elderly couple. She chose a chair facing the wall and picked at her appetizers. She felt a hand grab the back of her chair and looked up to see Snape handing her a small shot glass full of a strong-smelling amber liquor, he had one as well.

"It's tradition to toast to the dead." He said, taking the seat beside her. Hermione clinked his glass with hers and tossed it back with him, it burned going down but she didn't make a face. "Are you okay?" he asked, studying her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Should I leave now before anyone spots me?"

Snape slowly glanced around. "I think it's fine. You should actually be seen by some people. Molly, I think, remains unaware of your situation, so you may want to go to her, just before you leave perhaps."

Hermione nodded and quickly looked around. It appeared as if her friends were settled in a table up front. They wouldn't be able to see her back here.

"I'll be back in a few moments. Are you fine here alone?" Hermione nodded as Snape stood back up. She didn't bother watching where he strode away to, instead nibbled a bit more on some cheese she had put on her plate.

Eventually Hermione noticed that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had meandered their way to a nearby table to talk with guests. She decided that she would take a chance and quickly speak with them before she snuck away. She stood up and removed her hat as they received hugs from the people they were talking to and approached her table.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, pulling her into a fierce hug. Hermione hugged her back for a long moment but then noticed Ginny eyeing her with a cold expression so she pulled away.

"Oh, does Ron know you're here? I should go get him. I think he'd want to see you." Mrs. Weasley said distractedly, rubbing her eyes and bustling off.

"No, Mrs. Weasley wait-" Hermione tried to get her attention but she was too late.

"I am so sorry," she pleaded to Ginny, wishing for her to understand. "I didn't know, please, I swear, if I had known, I would have done anything to change it. I wish things were different. Please, believe me, I'm just so sorry." Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her friend. Ginny studied her for a moment, hurt etched onto all her fine features. Hermione didn't look away, but then she saw Ginny nod. She knew it was the best she could hope for.

"You had better leave now." Ginny said curtly. Hermione quickly agreed, shoving on her hat when she saw Mrs. Weasley heading back towards them, Ron and Harry in tow. But she knew immediately that they had seen her. She met Ginny's eyes once more, then turned and weaved her way to the exit. Once she reached the tented corridor, she practically ran back up to the house.

Hermione gasped and jumped as she turned the corner in the kitchen area to see Lupin and Tonks tending to the many containers and platters of food brought in by guests for the family.

"Hermione! Sorry, did we scare you?" Lupin asked, putting down a large casserole.

"Just startled me. I didn't think anyone else would be up here yet. Actually I'm just on my way out." she explained in a rush, her heart beating quickly.

"Hermione, may I have a word with you before you go?" Lupin enquired, stepping away from the counters.

"Actually, this really isn't the best time." Hermione glanced nervously behind her. "I really do need to get going." She continued on through to the back room but Lupin followed, he closed the door slightly behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked slowly. Hermione turned back to look at him and saw genuine concern in his eyes. "Listen. I want you to know that my opinion of you has not changed in the least. I respect you very much, and if you ever need anything, I will always do my best to help. Also, I wanted to beg your forgiveness. You see, after Professor McGonagall came to me, I made a rather large decision on your behalf to inform a few other Order members about your case. I did this for your safety but I do apologize about not first seeking your permission."

Hermione felt her stomach do a flop. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Knows." Lupin stated. "Along with Tonks, Moody, and Bill and Fleur. But try not to worry, I made everyone understand. No one holds you responsible."

At that moment she heard the door creak and looked past Lupin to see Harry and Ron in the doorway. Lupin turned to see them then stepped aside to allow them in. Everyone was silent then. Lupin glanced nervously from the boys to Hermione. She felt nervous. She tried to read their faces for emotion, she kept settling on rage, hate, vengeance. Lupin might have said they appeared relatively calm, but her own nerves were causing her to assume the worst. Lupin picked up on her discomfort.

"Hermione here was feeling a bit under the weather, so she was just leaving boys. Is there anything you wished to say before she does?"

For a moment they sort of gaped at him. Then Ron stepped slowly stepped up to her slowly. She resisted the urge to grab her wand but instead looked him right in the eyes, trying to convey everything he wouldn't let her say.

"Thanks for nothing." he growled so quietly she had to lean in to hear him. Her eyes widened in shock when she registered what he had said and she barely had time to flinch as his fist collided with her face so hard it knocked her off her feet.

"RON!" Lupin yelled, rushing forward to grab him. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

Hermione's vision wavered as the side of her head smacked the hardwood floor.

"She should have done something!" she heard Ron yell, though it sounded muted in her ears. "She let it happen!"

"What the hell is going on here?" she heard another voice demand. She tilted her head to see Snape striding towards her, looking furious. She pushed herself up, still trying to regain her breath. Her head throbbed and she became aware of the metallic taste of blood. He knelt down beside her.

Snape cursed under his breath. He hadn't let her out of his sight for more than a few moments, yet when he was able to return to her table, her seat was empty. And when he could not quickly spot out Potter or Weasley either, he panicked. He ran back up to the house, Tonks rushed up to him as he stormed inside. "It's okay," she tried to say, "she's just in the back with -" But that's when they heard shouting. Snape slammed open the door to see Remus roughly dragging Ron aside. Potter shoved his way past him and left the scene. Hermione was on the floor on her side, he went to her and saw her nose was bleeding and her lip appeared to be split. He clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger.

"Get him away from here." Snape growled at Lupin, who nodded quickly and pulled Ron past a very surprised Tonks and out of the room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tonks asked as he helped Hermione into a sitting position.

"Talk with Molly." Snape offered. "Not now obviously. But help her with Ron and Potter, they need to bloody well get over this! It's already gotten out of hand."

Tonks nodded then closed the door on them.

"Hold still." He told Hermione when they were alone, he mended her nose with a flick of his wand which caused her to grimace. "Did you hit your head?" he asked, fishing in his cloak for a handkerchief which she took to wipe her mouth with.

"Yes, I think." she answered quietly. "But I'm fine, just tired. I want to go now."

"I'm going to help you up slowly." He put an arm around her waist and she put hers around his shoulder and he pulled her up gently. She swayed a little on her feet so he kept her close beside him and guided her into the fireplace. He transported them both directly to his office where he sat her down then went to retrieve a few potions.

"For the concussion." he told her as he pushed a small vial into her hands.

"I don't have-" she began, but he cut her off and forced her to drink it.

"For the pain." he said as he gave her another open vial. She obliged.

"Thank you." she sighed in relief as the potion began to eliminate the throb in her head and the soreness of her face and mouth.

He knelt beside her and turned his face towards him, noting her bottom lip was still bleeding and starting to swell. Dried blood was caked around her nose and she was developing large purple bruises under her eyes.

"If Remus hadn't have been there..." he snarled with contempt, opening a metal container of salve and dabbing some gently on her lip. "I never would have thought he would stoop so low, there is no excuse for this."

"Actually," she said, looking up at him dolefully, "I was expecting worse."


	46. Chapter 45

February seemed to crawl by, but Hermione didn't keep track of the passing days. She kept her head down and tried to pour all of her energy into her studies. She barely noticed when Harry and Ron made a reappearance in classes after a week-long absence, and only half-heartedly wondered if Dumbledore had perhaps 'suspended' them until they agreed to be civil which, she presumed, roughly translated to ignoring her existence altogether.

For some inexplicable reason she felt embarrassed that Snape had seen what Ron had done to her. She wanted him to see her as strong, independent, smart, everything she strived to be - but it was becoming more and more frequent for him to witness her in her most vulnerable state. He shouldn't need to worry about having to always run in and protect her. She should not be so helpless.

So she was keeping her distance more than usual. The bruises on her body eventually faded but she still felt emotionally weak and generally tired. And though she wanted nothing more than to escape to his chambers and seek comfort in his arms every night, she managed to refrain from doing so, choosing instead to wait until she felt less like a scared little girl and more like the competent woman worthy of his company.

However, one afternoon upon returning to her room after morning classes, Hermione went to place her books on her desk and was startled to see a single flower sitting atop a stack of parchments she had been working on the night before. She picked it up gingerly. It was white with small and lovely accents of purple. She wasn't exactly an expert on flowers, only really knowing the obvious ones and a few other varieties that her mom used to plant along their house, but her best guess was that it was some type of orchid.

It was so unexpected. She paced her room, the flower to her nose. Try as she might she just could not picture Snape being even remotely interested or motivated in fussing over the mundane act of giving girls flowers.

After a few moments her eyes flickered to her calendar, she squinted at it, trying to remember what week she was in and smiled slightly as she calculated the date. _Valentines Day, of course._

She was suddenly nervous and unsure of what to do. She felt that the whole clichéd 'romantic evening together' just didn't suit either of them. The flower was just a small token, anything more might feel awkward... but she couldn't just ignore it, could she?

After a few moments stewing over different ideas she hopped up, checked the time, repacked her book bag for the rest of the day, then quickly headed down to the dungeons.

She got there just in time; having skipped passed several groups of chatty third years on the way down to their class. Hurriedly she creaked open the potion's room door. He was sitting at his desk and his head snapped up at the noise. She could see the words freeze on his lips as he was undoubtedly going to scold whoever was entering without invitation.

Quickly she walked up to him, stooped down and pressed her lips to his. She closed her eyes and knew he did the same, but it didn't last long as the murmur of students suddenly reached the open door. She managed to whisper 'thank you' into his ear before she pulled back just as the first few bodies began milling in.

His eyes were ablaze as she stepped back away from him slightly, a small hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. She suppressed a smile and turned to leave. It was perfect - _a small token for a small token_.

She was heading back to her room that evening after supper, fighting the temptation to switch her course and head to another part of the castle altogether, when she almost ran head long into Draco -who was rushing down the empty corridor in the opposite direction. He barely seemed to notice her, instead jerking quickly to the side to pass her by.

"Hey," she said, making him careen to a stop.

"Oh -it's you, sorry I didn't see you." he said, looking around rather distractedly.

"Heading off to a hot date tonight?" Hermione asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What? Why would you think that?" Draco asked. He seemed confused, almost dazed.

"You know, the whole Valentine's thing... with Pansy... oh never mind." Hermione said, feeling that he was in no mood for small talk.

"No, I don't have time for that shit." he spat, before starting to walk away again.

"Draco." Hermione rushed forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him. It was then she really noticed how bad he actually looked. His normally clean shiny hair was lank and unkept. His eyes were tired and rimmed darkly with lack of sleep and his face was strained. She wondered for a second if she had ever gotten to this stage of haggardness throughout her more trying weeks this past year, and if so she felt sorry for all those who had to look at her.

"Draco, what is going on?" she asked gently.

His eyes seemed to focus on her. He licked his lips nervously.

"It's-" he began, looking at her imploringly, his light blue eyes flickering between each of hers. "I just- Can't- I don't know-"

A sudden onset of footsteps followed by a small gaggle of students coming around the corner made Draco shake his head quickly and pull away from her. He took off before she could say anything more. His behaviour disturbed her and she felt a knot of worry settle in her stomach. She had never seen him appear so discomposed.

She resolved to confront him again the next time she saw him... But for the next several days she noticed that he wasn't attending meals in the Great Hall, and during the Gryffindor/Slytherin split classes she had that week, he would arrive just in time, if at all, and then leave in a rush after class. She wondered how long this had been going on. Yet she soon tired of spending her energy and free time looking out for him, wandering the halls around the Slytherin common room trying to produce another 'chance' encounter, so she resolved to wait until another legitimate chance encounter actually did occur to speak with him again. Maybe by then the problem would be resolved and he'd just be himself again anyway.

An afternoon eventually came when, upon arriving to a potion's class, Hermione noticed that Snape had not pre-assigned partners for a project she knew required working in them. A stroke of luck! And perhaps the only chance she'd get. Quickly backtracking out of the door before Snape could notice her (he thankfully seemed occupied at his desk at that moment), Hermione walked back up the hall a ways, stopping behind a small alcove in the wall that held an old and rusty suit of armour. She peered around it and eventually noticed the Slytherin gang coming up the corridor. She grabbed her wand from her pocket, keeping most of it hidden up her sleeve. Then as Pansy walked past, gabbing loudly, Hermione muttered a few short words, discreetly flourishing her wand at the girl, before casually joining the crowd herself. She suppressed a grin as she noticed Pansy falter, her hands on her stomach. As she walked past she heard Pansy expressing her discomfort to her peers. Hermione then stopped to look with everyone else as the prim Slytherin made a loud retching noise. Her eyes wide with shock and her face now pale and clammy, Pansy quickly clamped her hands over mouth, wheeled around and ran back towards the stairwell.

Hermione tried not to feel too triumphant as she made her way into the classroom with the remaining students. It was a relatively minor hex that immediately replicated symptoms similar to a bad stomach flu. It would wear off in just a few hours but that was more than enough time to cover the duration of the day's potion lesson. She saw Draco sit down and quickly headed over to take up Pansy's regular seat next to him.

"We're partners today." she said firmly as she sat down. She expected him to question her, but he just lifted a shoulder then proceeded to stare at the instructions on the board.

After the class had organized itself into partners, and following the curt instructions from Snape, there was enough quiet talking and sounds of cutting and clinking glass that Hermione felt safe to try and pry.

"So," she began as she started to sort through the tubers needed for the brew. "You look awful."

"Good to know." Draco said dully, not looking at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she questioned lightly.

"It's really nothing. Hand me that beaker."

"I mean, I know it's really none of my business. But I thought if you needed somebody to talk to about things..."

"I don't. I'm fine. Look, let's just try and get this done, okay?"

"Please, tell me what's wrong." she hissed under her breath. "...Is it something to do with Pansy."

At that Draco snorted. "You know not everything revolves around girl problems."

"Well then _tell_ me."

"I can't." Draco said, looking at her for once. "It doesn't involve you. It doesn't need to. Why do you even _care_ anyway? We're not together, we hardly talk any more. I don't pry into your life. You think I didn't notice when you were falling apart? The whole bloody school noticed. But I didn't hound you about it, did I? It's because I don't give a damn, and you shouldn't waste your time on me either."

Hermione blinked a few times. His words stung more than she felt they should. She resolved to cutting up ingredients for a few moments in silence, biting her lip.

"If it has something to do with my father..." she began again, not able to help herself.

"Stop!" Draco said loudly, gaining a few looks from other nearby students. "Just stop." he repeated, quieter this time.

She remained silent a few moments. He seemed exhausted and even more worn-down than before. It was as if he had aged a few hard years in what must have been just a few weeks.

"I could help, if you'd just tell me what is happening." she muttered quietly, adding a handful of dried beetle caps to the cauldron in front of them.

"I have help." Draco replied hotly. "Hermione. Please. _Stop asking."_

_"_But you can trust me." she said as gently as she could.

She, along with a few other students, jumped as Draco slammed his hand down onto the tabletop causing a beaker to fall to the ground and shatter. The whole room went quiet and turned to look in their direction. Hermione felt her cheeks start to burn.

"Clean that up, Miss Granger." Snape ordered. "Everyone. Back to work. Now."

Hermione slipped out of her seat and swept up the shards of glass. She glanced at Draco when she returned, his fists were clenched and he was sitting very still. She knew she couldn't push him any more. Whatever it was that was bothering him would have to wait, lest she want him to make a bigger scene in class.

She finished the potion mostly by herself as Draco studiously ignored her, and when Snape announced the end of class he launched himself out of his seat as if it had pained him.

She packed up slowly and soon saw a dark figure out of the corner of her eye step up next to her desk.

"And what was that about?" A rich voice asked slowly as she looked up to meet her Potion's Masters gaze.

"Maybe you could tell me." she replied tartly, standing up and hoisting her heavy book bag over her shoulder.

Snape slid his hand underneath the strap and lifted it back off her shoulder, weighing it in his hand a moment before setting it back down. "That bag is too heavy for you."

"Don't change the subject." Hermione said. "Do you know what's wrong with Draco?"

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Why is it that you care?"

"Oh. My god." Hermione exclaimed, tossing her hands up in the air. "Seriously? It's not like I'm in love with the guy for heaven's sakes. Am I simply not allowed to feel concern for someone who is clearly working through some issues? Issues that, as you know, might actually be bad, considering what he's involved with -which, incidentally, is what we're both involved with as well?"

Snape studied her for a moment. "I wouldn't concern yourself with Mr. Malfoy," he said after a moment in a surprisingly serious voice. "He is being looked after. I caution you to not bother him again."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. But remembered Draco saying he did already have someone helping him. If that person was Severus, then she probably didn't need to really worry.

"Fine then, keep your secrets." Hermione said, gathering up her bag once more. "I just don't want to be blindsided again." She sighed, trying not to think of the awful day when she found out via the Daily Prophet about Arthur's death."Don't keep me in the dark if it's something important, okay?"

Snape walked back up to his desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms in front of him. She watched him, waiting for an answer that never came.

"Well. Do you want me to leave?" she asked, feeling suddenly unwelcome.

"That's... up to you." he offered unhelpfully. He seemed tense and closed off to her, and she wanted to fix it. Yet her avoidance of his company as of late had impacted the comfort level they had once had with each other. She knew she had to make the first move.

She approached him cautiously. His eyes followed her but he remained still otherwise. Soon she was standing right in front of him. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest and she felt blood rushing through her ears. It was a fear reaction. She felt intimidated by him like she once used to. It was as if she was simply a young student again, and would never dream of doing what she was about to. It was as if everything between them didn't exist and she was just a small, unpopular schoolgirl, standing much too close to the most foreboding professor in school, a teacher on whom she had a huge crush - a crush she would never even admit to her friends because it was just so absurd. She inched a bit closer, as close as she could with his crossed arms acting like a barrier between them. Tentatively she stood up on her toes a bit and leaned in, thinking he must surely be able to hear her heart beating, or see the trembling in her knees. She planted her lips on just under his jaw line on the side of his neck, kissing him gently and closing her eyes. She moved up and placed another kiss just on the corner of his mouth. Then one more right on his lips, gentle, hesitant.

He then seemed to sigh and come undone. His lips finally yielded and he began to kiss her back. She found his arms encircling her body and pulling her tight against him.

There was a small pull at the back of her mind as she vaguely recalled that the door was still open, anyone could walk in and see them both at the head of the room like this. But she ignored it. She reached up and stroked her hand down his face, then up around the back of his neck, letting her fingers weave through his hair. She felt as if time had slowed down and could only feel her heart pounding, her lips against his, the warmth of his body as she carefully leaned into it.

Then she felt his hands clamp around her upper arms. He gripped her for a moment, letting the last kiss linger, then pushed her back away from him. She gazed up at him in confusion but his eyes were guarded.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. He looked at her for a moment then shook his head.

"Is this really... the best idea?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione responded after a moment.

"The age difference alone..." he trailed off, then ran a hand through his hair, something she could not recall him doing in front of her.

"I don't care about that... It doesn't matter." she urged, stepping closer to him again.

"It should matter." he said quietly, deeply, slowly edging out from in front of her and stopping a few steps away. "I thought perhaps since you hadn't been here... I thought it might be a good thing for you to start moving on. You must understand, I only want what is best for you... and this isn't it."

"_Start moving on_?" she questioned shrilly in disbelief. Hermione took a deep breath before she spoke again, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. "The thing that _you_ must understand is... You _are _it for me. You are everything I want... But I'm going to leave now, I think you just need some time to think about that." She grabbed her bag and stalked past him, gently shutting the dungeon door behind her. She leaned against it, closing her eyes. It was her fault, she shouldn't have been so distant for the past few weeks. She would try again, she had to. She could fix this. It was just a weird day.

* * *

Snape watched her slowly step towards him. He had been hoping she would decide to linger back one day, but at the same time he wished for her to leave him willingly, be done with him now, before everything fell apart. She seemed to have been avoiding him, ever since she had woken up on his sofa and dashed out of his quarters after suffering a concussion the day before. It would be easiest, he reasoned, for her to simply come to the realization that she could do better, that she didn't need him, that they could not possibly have a future together...

But then she was right in front of him, leaning into him. Her lips brushed against his jawline and then up near his mouth. He struggled to stay still as his eyes closed involuntarily. Her lips pressed against his, lightly, softly. It was impossible to resist, he yielded... for a moment or two. But he knew it wasn't fair. He had nothing to offer her and she soon would know why. Soon she would hate him. It was a wonder that Draco didn't forewarn her already.

With great effort he pushed her gently away, tried to explain, but he could tell his words were simply glancing off of her, she didn't want to understand. So she left, walking by him without looking back. And he was alone again. It was better this way.


End file.
